Magie Shamane
by Shin YuMe Nina
Summary: Luce est une sorcière aux habilités rares. Lev est un sorcier vagabond venu de Russie. Harry rêve de rentrer dans l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ombrage règne sur Poudlard et Voldemort battit une armée. Revisitez le tome 5 !
1. Chapter 1 Naissances et enterrements

Bonjour ! Je suis une petite nouvelle sur ce site alors excusez les éventuels ratés de mise ne page ou quoi... Cette fanfiction me tient beaucoup à coeur et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Chapitre Un : Trois naissances, deux enterrements.**

Le vent faisait craquer les branches des immenses arbres de la forêt. Il sifflait entre les feuillages, et dans les oreilles de Magorian. La nuit était particulièrement agitée. Magorian avait rassemblé les siens dans la clairière où ils avaient l'habitude de lire le ciel. Ils étaient une dizaine, le regard perdu vers le ciel obscur. Aucune étoile ne brillait ce soir là, il y avait beaucoup trop de nuages. Pourtant la dernière lecture du ciel avait donné cette date précise comme rendez-vous. S'était-il trompé en interprétant les signes ?

Ils attendaient ensemble depuis plusieurs heures, immobiles, le visage orienté vers la cime des arbres, attendant de découvrir le message des étoiles, les muscles tendus et la patience à l'épreuve. Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois que le temps était capricieux et gâchait une lecture du ciel, et les centaures savaient attendre leur heure, tranquilles.

Firenze, les yeux grands ouverts, observait calmement les nuages bouger. Une bourrasque de vent balaya soudain l'écran noir, révélant à son regard bleu magnifique un milliers d'étoiles scintillantes.

« - C'est l'heure, annonça-t-il sereinement aux autres centaures qui regardaient plus loin. C'est ici !, fit-il en tendant le bras vers la zone de ciel découverte de tout nuage. »

Magorian s'avança aux côtés de son jeune ami, accompagné par le bruit étouffé de ses sabots sur le sol herbeux, et ils commencèrent à décoder le message que les étoiles leur avaient envoyé.

Quand ils eurent fini la lecture du ciel, les nuages noirs se réinstallèrent devant les étoiles. Les centaures n'étaient plus aussi calmes et sereins qu'il y avait quelques heures. Magorian prit la parole et les centaures formèrent un cercle autour de lui pour écouter.

« - Comme toujours, les astres ont délivré un message de très haute importance. Chacun d'entre vous a pu le lire, et vous êtes maintenant chargés de le transmettre au reste du troupeau, dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse. Quant à toi, dit-il en se tournant vers le jeune centaure aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux d'un bleu étonnant, Firenze, tu iras prévenir le demi-géant, afin que le chef humain du château soit au courant. Il doit absolument partir à _sa_ recherche, il est d'une importance capitale qu'_il_ soit mis en sécurité. _Ils_ sont trop rares pour que l'on puisse négliger cet évènement. »

Firenze acquiesça d'un signe de tête et partit au galop en direction de la cabane au bord de la forêt.

Quelqu'un toqua énergiquement à la porte. On entendit le grognement significatif d'un dormeur réveillé. Une voix de femme se fit entendre par delà la porte de bois :

« - Albus, ouvrez ! Hagrid vous apporte un message de grande importance.

Le vieux sorcier se redressa illico de son lit, enfila sa robe de chambre tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de son bureau. Il ouvrit l'épaisse porte de bois, ce qui provoqua un léger grincement.

- Bonsoir Minerva. Bonsoir Rubeus. Installez vous, dit-il d'une vois douce.

La sorcière était vêtue d'un pyjama écossais et d'un bonnet de nuit rouge et or, le demi-géant portait une longue robe miteuse et ses cheveux étaient encore plus hirsutes que d'habitude. Des bougies s'allumèrent sur les étagères et le bureau de Dumbledore. Un brouhaha s'installa dans la pièce tandis que les anciens directeurs de l'école s'éveillaient dans leurs toiles, offusqués d'être dérangés à une heure si avancée de la nuit. Dumbledore fit apparaître deux fauteuils moelleux, un décoré de motifs écossais et l'autre si immense qu'on aurait pu assoir trois personnes dedans. Albus prit place derrière son bureau et fit signe à Hagrid de commencer son récit.

- Eh bien, voilà : il ya quelques minutes, un messager centaure est venu frapper à ma porte. Je n'ai pas très bien compris de quoi il parlait mais il a dit que vous deviez être prévenu.

Dumbledore haussa légèrement les sourcils.

- Un centaure, vraiment ?, demande-t-il un peu surpris.

- Oui monsieur, Firenze. Il a parlé d'un « Avènement », professeur Dumbledore. Il a dit que les centaures avaient lu le ciel ce soir, et que le message était : « Il y a eut un Avènement. Protégez le futur gardien ». Vous comprenez quelque chose, professeur Dumbledore? Cela a-t-il un rapport avec Vous-Savez-Qui ?, dit Hagrid de sa voix bourrue en écarquillant les yeux comme s'il n'en croyait pas les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

- Je comprends de quoi il s'agit, Rubeus, et ce n'est pas en rapport avec les agissements de Tom, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix lointaine.

Il tortillait sa barbe blanche du bout de sa baguette, le regard vague, perdu dans ses pensées. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Minerva MacGonagall et il revint sur terre.

- Très bien. Le centaure n'a rien dit de plus Rubeus, vous êtes sûr ?

-Euh…, fit Hagrid en fronçant les sourcils pour réfléchir du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il a dit que vous deviez partir sur le champ pour « protéger le futur gardien »…

- A-t-il dit où je pouvais le trouver ? A-t-il dit quoi que ce soit d'autre ?, demanda-t-il calmement pour ne pas stresser davantage Hagrid qui n'arrêtait pas de frotter ses mains moites sur sa robe de chambre.

-Si ! …euh… il m'a dit qu'il fallait se diriger vers « l'école de magie de l'autre géant ». Je n'ai pas bien compris ce passage là non plus : aucun géant ne va à l'école, n'est-ce-pas professeur Dumbledore ?

- Non certes, mais Mme Maxime dirige une école de magie, fit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire. Et elle doit être le seul « autre géant » que les centaures de la Forêt Interdite connaissent, vu qu'il n'y en a pas dans ces bois…

Hagrid rougit sous son épaisse barbe noire.

- … Minerva, auriez-vous la gentillesse de vous occuper de l'école pendant quelques jours ?

- Bien sûr, professeur. Dois-je prévenir quelqu'un ?, fit MacGonagall, prévenante.

- Oui ! Puisque vous m'y faites penser, prévenez Severus de l'Avènement, répondit Dumbledore qui cherchait déjà quels objets mettre dans son sac de voyage.

- Excusez-moi professeur mais que dois-je lui dire … ? , s'enquit MacGonagall, pour qui cet « Avènement » restait un mystère aussi épais que sa robe écossaise.

- Oh ! Quel étourdi je fais !, fit Dumbledore avec un sourire joyeux. Dites lui qu'un shaman est né, et que je pars à sa recherche. Mais d'abord je dois demander quelques détails à ce Firenze. Rubeus ? Pourriez-vous me conduire jusqu'à lui ?

- Oui professeur, mais vous savez comment ils sont, ces centaures ! Ils croient toujours qu'on leur veut du mal et ne supportent pas qu'on entre dans « leur » forêt !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je crois que s'ils ont pris la peine de nous prévenir, c'est qu'ils accepteront notre présence, pour cette fois-ci ! »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Dumbledore et Hagrid franchissaient la lisière de la forêt, éclairés par la baguette de Dumbledore. Firenze les attendait, pas plus loin que dix mètres après la lisière. Il avait reçu pour mission de prévenir le mage car Magorian savaient que seul Dumbledore pourrait protéger le _futur gardien_ comme il se devait. Aussi il s'attendait à ce que le professeur vienne lui demander plus de détails.

Ils se saluèrent respectueusement et Firenze accepta de répondre à ses questions.

« - Mes questions vous paraîtront peut-être futiles, prévint Albus en souriant, mais les shamans sont des sorciers extrêmement rares, et je n'ai pas souvent eu l'occasion d'en entendre parler de façon raisonnable. Pouvez-vous m'instruire à ce sujet ?, demanda Albus très humblement, diplomatique.

- Un Avènement est toujours indiqué dans les étoiles car c'est un mouvement majeur pour tous les êtres, magiques ou non-magiques. Le shaman est le gardien de la nature, des vivants, et des morts aussi, dit Firenze de sa voix douce et grave.

Albus resta silencieux un moment : la réponse de Firenze semblait l'avoir perturbé.

- … des morts… S'agit-il d'une forme de ce que nous sorciers appelons Magie Noire ?, s'enquit Dumbledore.

- Ce que vous appelez magie noire est une magie guidée par les plus mauvaises intentions qui soient, elle n'existe d'ailleurs que chez les humains, lança Firenze en bombant légèrement le torse. Le shaman œuvre pour la paix des esprits et le repos de tous. Il est_ lié_ à la vie, à ce que vous appelez « la nature », et si c'est un sorcier : à la magie. Il en fait partie.

Albus réfléchissait aux questions qu'il désirait poser, les « bonnes questions » uniquement. Il s'agissait de ne surtout pas briser le lien fragile qu'ils avaient établis en vexant le centaure ou en faisant preuve d'arrogance.

- L'enfant pourra-t-il intégrer Poudlard à ses onze ans ?, demanda Albus.

- Etre shaman n'est pas être sorcier. Et il sera probablement sorcier avant d'être shaman : c'est pourquoi le message parle du « _futur _gardien ».

Albus acquiesça de la tête. Hagrid lui, la bouche entrouverte, ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que disaient les deux autres. Les phrases implicites de Firenze avaient toujours été un problème pour lui, car la place que les centaures laissaient à l'interprétation quand ils parlaient avec les humains avait souvent mené Hagrid à se tromper dans la compréhension même du message. Il admirait le professeur Dumbledore, pour qui ces réponses paraissaient claires comme de l'eau de roche.

- Enfin, est-il possible de prévoir _quand_ est-ce que le sorcier deviendra shaman ? Ou comment cela se manifeste-t-il ?, demanda Dumbledore.

Firenze regarda Dumbledore de ses yeux d'un bleu étonnant, et resta silencieux pendant près d'une minute. Ses cheveux blancs voletaient dans le vent. Le sorcier ne cilla pas d'un poil, et fit preuve de patience. Le vent faisait onduler sa longue barbe et sa robe de sorcier. Hagrid gesticulait derrière Dumbledore, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Firenze qui avait appris à connaître le demi-géant, et le savait peu patient. Firenze répondit :

- Le sorcier devient shaman quand il n'est plus un poulain, mais pas encore un sage. Il est envahit par les esprits tout d'un coup, et son enveloppe ne peut pas contenir le flux de vie qui passe à travers lui. Alors il tombe malade.

Dumbledore se pencha en avant en signe de remerciement, et le centaure fit une révérence également.

- Je vous remercie énormément Firenze, fit Dumbledore.

- Je suis satisfait d'avoir put accomplir ma mission en vous aidant. Partez maintenant. Au revoir.

- Au revoir, conclut Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Albus Dumbledore salua Hagrid qui retourna à sa cabane, et alla préparer son petit voyage en France.

Un mois plus tôt, en cette même année 1978, dans la campagne russe, naissait un autre bébé.

Celui-ci n'attira l'attention d'aucun troupeau de centaure, ni d'aucun grand mage anglais. Personne ne prédit d'évènement important dans son avenir, ni ne s'intéressa à lui. C'est à peine s'il attira l'attention de sa propre famille.

Il était le cinquième enfant d'un couple de moldus paysans qui travaillaient dans un kolkoze. Il représentait un épuisement monstrueux pour sa mère, et une bouche à nourrir de plus pour son père. Il ne fut pas, pour ainsi dire « accueilli à bras ouverts », il n'était même pas attendu. Il n'eut pas de beau berceau ni de couverture moelleuse et douillette, mais se contenta d'un tonneau de vin tranché en deux et monté sur pieds, et d'une couverture rêche confectionnée par sa mère, et qui avait servi aux quatre précédents. Il n'eut pas non plus de tendres câlins de la part de ses parents ou de ses proches, qui étaient trop occupés à reprendre le travail et qui de toute façon, n'avait que faire de ce petit être.

Deux ans plus tard, en juillet 1980, naquit un troisième enfant, dans le Nord de l'Angleterre.

Un petit enfant choyé et attendu avec impatience par des parents aimants, dans un grand manoir sorcier. Dès sa naissance il fut adulé par son entourage.

Mais pour lui on avait prévu un tout autre avenir que cette petite vie heureuse et tranquille qu'il apercevait depuis son berceau, et qu'il pouvait presque toucher de ses petits doigts potelés. Lui, il correspondait à une description faite dans une prophétie. Il avait été destiné à perdre ses parents lorsqu'il n'aurait qu'un an à peine, assassinés sous ses yeux pleins de larmes.

Il frôla la mort lui-même, mais finalement eut le droit d'être un survivant, le Survivant, et son nom devint célèbre dans tout le monde sorcier. Mais il était orphelin, et on l'emmena dans une autre famille que la sienne, une famille moldue qui ne voulait pas de ce petit être dans leur vie, eux non plus.

Trois bébés naissaient dans des mondes totalement différents, avec chacun plus ou moins de chance dès le départ. Trois vies nouvelles dont les chemins allaient se croiser.


	2. Chapter 2 Not an Addict

**Chapitre Deux : « Not an addict »**

Albus Dumbledore se tenait debout sur le perron d'un grand immeuble en béton, situé dans le sud de la France, dans une banlieue assez mal famée.

Il avait trouvé l'adresse qu'il cherchait avec l'aide d'un ami qui travaillait au Ministère de la Magie français. Mais Albus, face au trou béant qui aurait dû comporter une porte d'entrée donnant sur le hall vide de l'immeuble, se demandait sincèrement si cette adresse était la bonne.

Le sol était fait de dalles dont pas une n'était intacte. Des tags décoraient tous les murs, intérieurs et extérieurs de cet immeuble totalement délabré et vétuste. L'immeuble, qui comptait bien dix étages, se situait en face d'un jardin public qui avait dû jadis être tout à fait charmant. Mais au jour où Albus le contemplait, le parc était un amoncellement de déchets en tous genres : des ordures ménagères, des mauvaises herbes, et des clochards soûls installés dans les recoins les plus accueillants, si tant est que l'on puisse appeler ces recoins ainsi.

Albus se tenait là, dans l'encadrement de la porte inexistante. A l'intérieur du bâtiment, un vacarme impossible. Les habitants de l'immeuble n'étaient pas le genre de voisins que l'on apprécie. Un couple se disputait sauvagement au premier niveau, avec insultes et fracas de meubles ; plusieurs jeunes écoutaient de la musique à un volume plus qu'élevé et hurlaient de rire ou de quelque chose d'indéfinissable ; et ainsi de suite à chaque étage.

Un grand escalier en large colimaçon menait aux étages supérieurs. La rampe était détruite en plusieurs endroits quant aux marches, il était difficile de poser un pied dessus sans risquer de tomber, de blesser un clochard endormi ou de ne pas salir sa chaussure avec des matières non identifiées. Bien entendu, aucun éclairage digne de ce nom ne fonctionnait dans le couloir de l'escalier, si bien que malgré le jour éclatant dehors, on ne pouvait distinguer que les silhouettes inquiétantes et déglinguées des différents habitants, tellement l'immeuble était sombre et mal agencé.

Albus parvint à l'étage qui le concernait mais se mit soudain à prier pour que ce ne soit pas l'endroit … Il traversa la distance qui le séparait de l'escalier à la porte d'entrée avec appréhension. La porte en plastique, défoncée, était entrouverte et l'on entendait à l'intérieur plusieurs jeunes qui semblaient bien s'amuser…

Albus poussa du bout des doigts la porte jaunâtre et entra dans la pièce. C'était un appartement entièrement vide de meubles et de quelconque décoration (mis à part les tags), mais rempli d'énergumènes tous plus débraillés les uns que les autres. Il semblait y avoir une espèce de fête ou de célébration qu'Albus ne pouvait pas connaître, et les jeunes dansaient sur une musique de transe psychédélique. Enfin, ils ne dansaient pas proprement dit, ils s'agitaient comme mus par des convulsions, remuaient la tête frénétiquement, et décrivaient des gestes désordonnés avec leurs bras. C'était assez effrayant. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année vomissait contre un mur. Un homme plus jeune jouait à se tailler avec un couteau pour tester la douleur, et on aurait dit qu'il y prenait un plaisir immense.

Un jeune homme habillé seulement d'un pantalon, motif armée en toile, remarqua alors la présence d'Albus dans la pièce et ouvrit des yeux injectés de sang comme des soucoupes. Il se mit à rire, de telle sorte qu'Albus cru qu'il ne parviendrait pas à reprendre sa respiration.

« - Hé les gars putain l'hallu' que j'suis en train de me taper c'est énooorme ! Je vois Merlin, les gars ! » Lança-t-il à ses amis qui ne l'écoutaient pas, d'une voix éraillée et en se tordant de rire.

Albus compris qu'il ne craignait pas grand-chose de leur part s'il avançait dans la pièce.

Il remarqua avec horreur que ce qu'il cherchait était dans un coin tout au fond de l'appartement.

Un autre groupe de jeunes étaient assis en cercles sur des lits constitués de matelas d'une saleté innommable et dont les ressorts perçaient la toile. Au milieu d'eux, un petit réchaud de gaz était allumé à fond et au dessus, une cuillère contenant de la poudre était tendue dans l'axe de la flamme. Ils avaient tous le regard pointé sur la cuillère, les cernes rouges et le teint blanc. Celui qui tenait la cuillère regardait la poudre fondre et se transformer en un liquide transparent prometteur. Il aspira le contenu avec une seringue qui était posée par terre à côté de son genou, dans la crasse, puis planta l'aiguille dans la veine de son bras, à l'intérieur du coude. Les autres le regardaient en vacillant plus ou moins, le regard avide, attendant leur tour avec impatience. L'homme qui venait de se shooter pencha la tête en arrière et se mit à faire une grimace. Il tomba ensuite brutalement sur le dos, sa tête heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd, et il gémit des « ooohhh putiiiin » et autres expressions de jouissance…

La seringue circula dans le groupe et atterrit dans les mains frêles, blanches et tremblantes d'une jeune femme. Elle était assise sur le rebord d'un des lits, et derrière elle était allongé, enroulé dans un pull en laine multicolore et miteux, un petit enfant d'environ cinq mois. Le bébé était en pleurs et hurlaient à s'en décrocher les cordes vocales. La musique et le manque d'attention étaient insupportables pour un tel bout de chou.

La jeune femme entama le processus pour se faire une injection, mais Albus sortit de sa torpeur pour l'arrêter avant que l'aiguille ne transperce sa peau pâle. Il lui saisit fermement le bras et enleva la seringue de sa main.

A ce moment là, un des hommes qui attendait son tour éprouva un fort désaccord envers l'acte du vieil homme. Il se leva d'un bond, les muscles tendus, un couteau à la main et menaça Albus de le lui planter dans le ventre s'il n'arrêtait pas tout de suite. Albus se saisit discrètement de sa baguette :

« -_ Protego_ ! »

Et le jeune homme fut envoyé contre le mur d'en face en volant. Même s'ils étaient complètement défoncés, les autres jeunes se retournèrent d'un mouvement étonnamment rapide vers Albus. Tous le fixaient, attentivement, tels des zombies.

Albus se saisit de la jeune femme qui opposa une trop faible résistance, et du bébé qui s'époumonait, et ils disparurent tous les trois dans un craquement sonore.

Les junkies restèrent tel quel, la bouche ouverte, les yeux plus qu'exorbités, immobiles et incrédules. La musique tournait toujours. L'un d'entre eux dit alors :

« - Passe moi la seringue, bordel elle est vraiment terrible cette dope ! »

Et ils reprirent sagement leurs occupations d'auto destruction.

Albus avait transplané vers la chambre d'hôtel moldu qu'il louait le temps de son voyage. Elle était située dans une petite auberge dans le centre, dans la vieille ville.

« - Nom de dieu qu'est-ce que….

- Ne paniquez pas, mademoiselle, je ne vous ferai pas de mal. Je suis venu pour votre enfant, indiqua Albus d'un ton extrêmement doux, en la regardant dans les yeux et en la tenant par les épaules.

Vue de près elle faisait vraiment peur. Elle avait les yeux injectés de sang, le teint livide, les lèvres gercées et un piercing dans le nez qui s'infectait. Et ces cernes presque noires qui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu de ses joues…

Quant elle entendit le mot «enfant », elle se ranima instantanément et chercha sa progéniture des yeux.

- Rendez-la-moi tout de suite !, dit-elle avec colère et peur. Rendez-la-moi ou j'appelle les flics !

Albus lui remit calmement le bébé dans les bras. Il était légèrement déboussolé et hésitait sur la marche à suivre, la meilleure solution pour lui parler de ce qui l'amenait ici. Il n'avait jamais imaginé une telle scène, et n'avait jamais rencontré de drogué. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas certains de ce dont il s'agissait, et de ce qu'il avait vu dans l'immeuble. Il laissa la jeune femme s'assoir sur le lit et bercer inutilement son bébé. Il attendit qu'elle tourne son regard vers lui pour parler.

- Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore, je viens d'Angleterre, je souhaite vous aider.

Il parlait français avec un léger accent, utilisant un enchantement de traduction.

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire ?, cracha-t-elle d'un ton mauvais. Vous êtes quoi, l'Armée du Salut peut-être ? Les Témoins de Jehova ? Vous voulez m'enrôler dans votre merde en prétendant me sortir de la mienne ? J'en ai déjà vu des comme vous …

-…Ecoutez mademoiselle, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez car je viens d'un endroit où ces choses là n'existent pas… Je souhaite sincèrement vous aider, pour le bien de votre fille.

- Et vous venez d'où ? De Mars ? fit-elle en rigolant, ce qui la fit se balancer d'avant en arrière car elle n'avait pas d'équilibre. Foutez-moi la paix et laissez-moi sortir d'ici !

- Je regrette, je ne vous laisserai sortir que quand vous aurez écouté ce que j'ai à vous dire, dit-il sur un ton plus ferme.

Il pensa : « Si seulement j'avais su, j'aurais put amener une potion de dégrisement… »

La jeune femme sembla prendre peur. Elle se leva et se rua vers la porte qui était fermée. Elle s'acharna dessus, ce qui refit pleurer le bébé de plus belle.

Albus en avait le cœur déchiré. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait peur que la jeune femme panique et que la situation lui échappe. Il tenta le tout pour le tout, se disant que la dernière chose à faire serait de lui jeter un sort pour l'immobiliser et de l'emmener à Ste Mangouste, ou il ne savait où…

- Ecoutez, je viens pour la petite fille. Vous savez comme moi que ce n'est pas une vie pour un bébé de cet âge, et qu'elle mourra si vous continuez ainsi. Alors soit vous revenez à la raison et vous coopérez, soit je prendrai l'enfant avec moi et je la placerai dans une famille adoptive qui s'en occupera à votre place.

La jeune femme réagit dans la seconde. Elle s'immobilisa, la main sur la poignée de porte, le dos droit, les yeux écarquillés. Elle se tourna lentement vers Albus, et dit :

- Vous… vous pouvez faire ça ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix morne.

- Pardon … ? Je ne saisis pas…

- Vous pouvez la prendre et la mettre dans une bonne famille ?, demanda-t-elle avec un espoir non dissimulé.

- Je peux, oui… Mais le but de ma venue est d'abord de vous ramener à la raison pour que vous puissiez la garder. C'est votre enfant… Quel est votre nom ?

- Je… si vous pouviez… ce serait génial… vous pourriez me débarrasser de cette poisse…, fit elle franchement.

- Quoi ?!, fit Albus en montrant bien son écœurement face à sa volonté d'abandon.

- Parce que vous croyez que j'ai choisis d'avoir cette putin de gosse à dix-huit ans, hein ? , vociféra-t-elle. Vous la voulez ? Prenez-la ! Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde !

Albus n'en revenait pas…

- C'est hors de question, cette enfant est la votre c'est votre responsabilité, vous aviez le choix quand vous l'avez conçue, vous …

- Oh non de dieu !, cria-t-elle. Tu crois pas que c'est un peu tard pour la morale, papi ?? Tu crois pas que je me le suis déjà dis tout ça ?? Et puis… Merde ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a cette conversation !! Je ne vous connais pas et vous me gardez enfermée sans mon consentement ! Je vais appeler les flics !

Albus se passa la main sur le visage en geste de dépit. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il se demandait comment il avait put imaginer que cela se passerait sans aucun problème… Et en même temps il comprenait, si c'était possible, ce que ressentait cette fille complètement pomée qui voyait débarquer un vieux mage habillé en robe de sorcier.

- Bon… si vous ne voulez pas d'aide et que vous ne voulez pas coopérer, je ne peux rien pour vous… Je m'en vais, fit-il résolu à revenir avec de l'aide et une potion de dégrisement.

La jeune femme stoppa net ses aller et venues dans la petite pièce. Elle regarda Albus prendre son sac et remballer ses affaires de nuit pendant quelques minutes. Son regard allait d'un objet à l'autre, elle semblait réfléchir à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Attendez !

Albus se tourna vers elle et lui jeta un regard par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Attendez… Je…Je veux que vous aidiez la petite… Je … J'ai pas les idées claires j'ai besoin de dormir je crois, de manger…

Albus eut l'impression que sa voix avait changée d'intonation. Peut-être qu'elle redevenait un peu lucide ?

- Si vous désirez dormir ici, je vous laisse la chambre et je fais monter un repas, dit-il doucement. Mais peut-être faudrait-il s'occuper de cet enfant en priorité.

La jeune femme tenait toujours le bébé dans ses bras et il continuait de pleurer.

- Oui mais je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire… J'ai rien à lui donner, moi !, fit-elle avec l'air d'être encombrée.

- Donnez la moi, je crois que je sais, faites-moi confiance.

- Quoi vous avez des gosses ?, fit-elle grossièrement.

- Non. Mais j'ai eut une petite sœur, fit il sans prêter attention à ses manières. Il faut sûrement la changer et lui donner du lait.

C'est ce qu'il fit, avec la plus grande douceur et les plus amples précautions. Il fit apparaître un biberon de lait avec sa baguette magique. La jeune femme poussa un cri de stupeur mais ne bougea pas. Après tout, il les avait téléportés depuis le squat jusqu'ici et il avait envoyé voler un des gars dans la pièce.

Mais ce vieil homme lui inspirait confiance, il y avait de la douceur dans ses yeux bleus-gris, et de la compassion dans sa voix. De toute façon, elle n'avait rien à perdre à se faire entretenir par un homme qui voulait l'aider… c'était peut-être une occasion d'arrêter ses conneries.

- Je m'appelle Lise.

Albus donnait le biberon à la petite fille assis sur le rebord du lit, tel un grand-père attentionné.

- Bonjour Lise, fit il en lui souriant gentiment. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop peur avec mes petits tours de magie.

- Ah… Si !, fit elle franchement, Un peu…Quand même… Comment vous nous avez amenées ici ? Comment… vous avez faits… tout ce que vous avez fait !?

- Je ne vais pas vous mentir Lise, cela risque de vous choquer ou de vous faire peur mais vous ne devez pas. C'est une vérité, et je vous le prouverai volontiers quand cette jeune demoiselle aura finit de boire mais… Je suis un sorcier.

- Ha ! Carrément…

Albus ne dit rien, en général, cette phrase avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour être digérée.

- Vous savez… ça ne fait que six mois que je l'ai mais… elle a fait des trucs bizarres, une ou deux fois … Je croyais que j'hallucinais… mais en voyant ce que vous avez fait, je crois qu'elle faisait… la même chose que vous… fin… _ça_, dit-elle en désignant du doigt la baguette d'Albus.

- Ah vraiment ? Si jeune, s'intéressa Albus. Et que c'est il passé ?

- Eh ben… une fois, on était dehors dans le parc devant l'immeuble, peut-être que vous l'avez vu…

- Oh oui, je l'ai vu…, fit Albus d'un air catastrophé.

- … Et un papillon est venu se poser sur elle. Elle a voulu jouer avec … elle tendait la main vers le papillon et il y a eut … comme des étincelles… Je ne saurais pas vous dire mieux… comme de la lumière qui sortait du bout de ses doigts, comme ça l'a fait avec votre…_truc_, dit-elle encore en désignant la baguette.

- Je vois, dit Albus, d'un air rassurant. C'est assez rare à son âge, mais cela arrive.

- Alors elle est comme vous ?, hésita Lise.

- A peu près oui. C'est une petite sorcière, qui est aussi shaman. Enfin, qui deviendra shaman.

- Ah … Je suppose que je vous allez m'expliquer ?, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Albus fut surpris par ce sourire qu'il accueillit avec plaisir. Il s'attarda alors sur le visage de la jeune maman. Elle avait des yeux noisette cerclés de mascara, et des cheveux bruns, à en juger par son teint et ses racines de cheveux, mais qui étaient actuellement colorés en blond platine. Elle avait un petit nez un peu pointu, charmant. Et une bouche aux lèvres pulpeuses, qui auraient été plutôt attrayantes si elles n'avaient pas été gercées et couvertes d'un rouge à lèvre criant et bon marché. En définitive elle devait être une joli jeune fille, sans les cernes et l'air malade, et on imaginait assez facilement qu'elle ait eut un enfant aussi tôt, vu les fréquentations qu'elle avait et sa façon de s'habiller. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur moulant et décolleté qui laissait voir les bordures en dentelles de son soutient gorge et un jean taille basse et à pattes d'éléphants.

- Où sont vos parents, Lise ?, demanda Albus d'un ton paternel.

- …

- Ils savent où vous _habitez_ ?

- Ils n'en ont rien à foutre, dit-elle brutalement. C'est des gros cons. Quand ils ont vu mon ventre et que je leur ait dit que j'étais enceinte, ils m'ont foutu dehors en disant que j'étais une traînée. De toute façon je me démerde mieux toute seule, à la maison c'était l'horreur…

La petite avait finit son biberon mais continuait de se plaindre, d'une manière différente. Lise prit les choses en main.

- Laissez-la-moi, ça je sais le faire…

Elle prit la petite fille face à elle, le ventre contre son épaule, et tapota doucement dans son dos tout en bougeant légèrement de haut en bas en pliant les genoux. La petite fille fit son rot et cessa net de pleurer. Elle l'installa alors dans le lit, sous les couvertures chaudes. C'était encore l'hiver et il ne faisait pas chaud, même dans le sud de la France.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?, demanda Albus.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment… J'ai pas encore décidé… J'avais pensé à un prénom mais, ça fait vieux !

- Dites toujours, je suis vieux ! Ce n'est pas moi qui me moquerai de votre idée, fit il en souriant.

- J'avais pensé à Luce, c'est doux et mignon… comme elle.

- C'est un excellent choix, Lise.

Ils regardèrent tendrement l'enfant qui dormait paisiblement.

- Bon eh bien, je crois que je vais dormir moi aussi, dit Lise. Je vais me mettre avec elle. Je crois que j'ai des choses à me faire pardonner…

Albus acquiesça et fit mine de sortir de la chambre.

- Non, restez !, suppliqua -telle. Restez… Juste au cas où…

Albus fit demi-tour docilement et s'installa dans le gros fauteuil moelleux qui était entre le lit et la porte. Il veilla sur les deux silhouettes endormies et se dit que le plus dur était passé. Il lui expliquerait ce qu'elle voudrait savoir sur le monde sorcier le lendemain, et lui parlerait de l'arrangement qu'il avait imaginé, concernant la garde de sa fille.

Le lendemain, après le déjeuner, il lui proposa la chose suivante : il lui offrait une cure de désintoxication (après qu'elle lui eut expliqué que ce serait la seule façon réelle de changer de vie), et elle trouverait ensuite un travail et une maison. En attendant il placerait la petite dans un orphelinat sûr, et quand elle serait prête, elle la reprendrait avec elle. Lise accepta la solution qu'il lui proposait. L'orphelinat en question était en Angleterre, un qu'il connaissait et où l'on s'occuperait bien du bébé.

Quelques jours plus tard, il la conduisit dans l'établissement hospitalier qui se chargerait de sa cure de désintoxication. Elle dit au revoir à sa fille, et marcha vers le portail en fer forgé qui donnait sur l'allée principale de l'établissement.

- Merci pour ce que vous faites pour moi, Albus. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris sur le monde d'où vous venez, mais je suis certaine qu'un homme comme vous est digne de confiance.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, et passa le portail.

Albus rougit légèrement, surprit par cet acte démonstratif.

Il transplana vers Londres et déposa l'enfant dans l'orphelinat dont il avait parlé à la jeune maman.

Il retourna ensuite à Poudlard, et reprit sa vie normale. Il avait réussit à protéger le _futur gardien _des premiers dangers qui le guettaient.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'espère que ce début de fiction vous plait !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et à bientôt !

ShinYuMe


	3. Chapter 3 Faux démon, fausse orpheline

Dans ce chapitre vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur les personnages de cette histoire .. !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire!

Bonne lecture !

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre Trois : Le faux démon et la fausse orpheline.**

En Russie dans les années quatre-vingt, la vie n'était pas facile pour les gens modestes. Surtout dans les campagnes où l'on souffrait de pénuries de nourriture et de biens de consommation à cause des débuts de réformes du système soviétique.

La famille Sviatoslav vivait dans une petite ville perdue dans l'est de la Russie. Depuis que les kolkhozes n'existaient plus, les paysans russes avaient le _droit_ de travailler pour eux-mêmes, ce qui signifiait clairement qu'ils devaient se débrouiller seuls et que s'ils crevaient de faim, personne n'en n'aurait rien à faire. Ils n'avaient plus d'outils ni d'engrais pour leurs champs, puisque tout cela appartenait à l'Etat, et devait improviser.

La petit ville était devenue quasiment autonome, à cause de son isolement, et fonctionnait un peu comme au dix-neuvième siècle. On vendait ce qu'on produisait, et on achetait ce dont on avait besoin et que les autres produisaient, ce qu'on ne fabriquait pas soi-même.

La vie de cette famille n'avait jamais était facile, quoi qu'il se soit passé au niveau politique dans leur pays. Ils avaient toujours dû se servir de leurs mains et de leurs forces pour gagner de quoi subsister. Mais depuis la naissance du petit dernier de la famille, ils avaient été comme frappés par une malédiction.

C'était une famille très catholique, et ils allaient tous les dimanches à la messe, priaient tous les soirs et avant chaque repas. Jamais ils n'avaient faits d'écart de conduite, ni les parents, ni les enfants. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Dieu leur avait envoyé un tel enfant, qui amenait le malheur parmi eux.

Ce malheur venait du fait que plus aucun habitant du patelin ne leur adressait la parole, mais bien pire encore, plus personne ne voulait commercer avec eux. En fait tout était bon pour éviter absolument d'être mêlé de près ou de loin aux Sviatoslav, et de ne surtout jamais entrer en contact avec leur dernier rejeton, Lev.

On leur refusait d'acheter dans les boutiques de la ville, et on refusait de leur acheter les produits de leur potager. Seuls quelques marginaux qui ne voyaient pas de danger à leur vendre ce qu'ils voulaient, à se faire de l'argent sur leur dos, leur permettaient de ne pas tomber dans la déchéance totale. Et pour vendre les produits de leur potager, ils s'en remettaient à un homme célibataire nommé Mikhaïl, qui vendait au marché leurs produits avec les siens et leur transmettait une commission. L'avantage qu'il en tirait été que les produits des Sviatoslav étant de meilleure qualité que les siens, en les vendant il se faisait beaucoup plus d'argent qu'avec ses produits seulement, surtout que la commission qu'il leur donnait était bien maigre par rapport à ses propres profits.

Le malheur de la famille était donc d'avoir eut un cinquième fils. Le garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs était petit pour son âge, et maigre comme un clou. Mais aucun autre garçon n'aurait cherché à l'embêter, de peur de recevoir une malédiction.

Toutes les familles étaient catholiques et pratiquantes, et personne n'était allé suffisamment à l'école pour ne pas être superstitieux. Alors quand ils avaient vus ce dont le petit Lev était capable, ils avaient tous pensé qu'il était habité par le démon, et décidèrent de fuir cette famille et cet enfant comme la peste.

C'était arrivé sur la place du marché, au pied de l'église. La famille y tenait un stand et vendait ses légumes. Les habitants vaquaient à leurs occupations et faisaient leurs achats comme d'habitude. Le petit Lev avait cinq ans et jouait avec d'autres enfants de son âge à se bagarrer.

Mais le jeu innocent dégénérait, et les garçons se mirent tous contre lui, l'écrasant littéralement. Lev leur criait d'arrêter et qu'il ne voulait plus jouer, mais les petits monstres, qui ne se rendaient pas compte de leur force et qui éprouvaient un plaisir sauvage à frapper leur bouc émissaire préféré, n'arrêtaient pas de donner des coups. Bien entendu cela se passait sous le regard inattentif de quelques adultes qui marchandaient et n'avait que faire de jeux d'enfants si violents soient-ils…

La colère et la peur montaient en Lev. C'était une force puissante et mauvaise qui l'envahissait et qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Et comme le petit Lev était un sorcier, il arriva ce qu'il devait arriver : il jeta un sort sans rien contrôler. Un éclair rouge et une détonation éclatèrent aux yeux et aux oreilles de tous.

Les adultes portèrent alors leur attention sur le groupe d'enfant, d'où provenaient le bruit et la lumière. Lev était assis par terre au milieu des corps des autres enfants, surpris et apeuré. Les autres enfants étaient immobiles, face contre terre, éparpillés en formant un cercle de plus de deux mètres de diamètre. Heureusement pour lui, ils n'étaient pas morts, non, mais tellement assommés qu'ils mirent une minute à gigoter de nouveau, avant de se réfugier dans les jupons de leurs mères en pleurant.

Tous les adultes étaient sûrs d'avoir vu cet éclair rouge, et le bruit puissant, personne ne l'avait imaginé. Lev était la source de tout cela, ils l'avaient vu. Le petit garçon lui-même confirma leurs pensées :

« - J'l'ai pas fait exprès ! » gémit-il les yeux pleins de larmes, terrorisé, seul au milieu de tous.

A partir de cet épisode, chaque habitant de la petite ville fut convaincu que le petit Lev n'était pas aussi innocent et mignon qu'il le paraissait.

Le dimanche qui suivit l'évènement, le prêtre évoqua le thème de la possession par le démon. Tout le monde compris où il voulait en venir, et ils jetèrent des regards équivoques aux membres de la famille Sviatoslav, assis sur un banc au milieu d'eux. Le père comprit, se leva, et emmena tous les siens avec lui. Ils quittèrent la messe le regard bas et les joues rouges, et ne revinrent plus jamais dans l'église. Dès lors, chacun fut persuadé que Lev était possédé par le démon, ses parents, et ses frères aussi. Et Lev lui-même pleurait de peur dans son lit le soir.

Ses parents n'allèrent pas jusqu'à l'abandonner dans la forêt, mais finalement leur comportement vis-à-vis de leur cinquième fils fut bien pire que tout. Ils ne lui adressaient la parole que quand ils y étaient obligés. Ses frères l'évitaient. Sa mère le repoussait quand il demandait une étreinte, un baiser… Mais ils ne l'avaient pas abandonné, certes. Ils continuèrent à le nourrir. Ils réussirent même à ne pas faire attention à ses pleurs, ses cris de désespoir et ses crises violentes de sanglots.

Lev faillit devenir fou, comme n'importe quel enfant de cinq ans qui aurait vécu ce traitement. Il trouva néanmoins un moyen de supporter cette nouvelle vie.

Il avait besoin de contact physique, de chaleur, d'échange avec un autre être vivant. Comme personne ne voulait de lui, que sa présence même suffisait à interrompre toutes les activités et à faire fuir quiconque, il passait ses journées dans la steppe, hors du village, là où vivait un troupeau de chevaux sauvages. Il apprit aux chevaux à accepter sa présence. Et il parvint grâce à leur contact à se convaincre qu'il n'était pas si diabolique que tout le monde le croyait : sinon même les chevaux auraient senti cette influence du démon en lui.

Mais la persécution qu'il subissait chaque jour en ville le poussait à se détester et à culpabiliser, si bien que Lev, pendant toute son enfance, nourrit le rêve de partir vers l'ouest, là où il y avait plus de gens, et où il pourrait trouver quelqu'un qui l'aiderait à ne plus être … ce qu'il était. Changer pour être comme tous les autres : c'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

A l'ouest, dans un orphelinat moldu à Londres, la petite Luce écoulait des jours calmes. Elle allait bientôt fêter ses quatre ans.

Elle était la favorite des nurses de l'orphelinat. Toutes l'adoraient et se chamaillaient pour être celle qui la dorloterait le plus.

Elles étaient dingues de Luce non seulement parce qu'elle était belle et rigolote, mais parce qu'avec elle, il se passait toujours des choses bizarres et dans le quotidien d'une nurse d'orphelinat, tout ce qui peut lui faire oublier les choses tristes de sa vie est le bienvenu. Surtout pour l'une d'entre elle, petite blonde menue, que la vie n'avait pas vraiment gâtée. Son plus grand bonheur était cette petite fille extraordinaire.

La nurse directrice avait été prévenue deux jours auparavant, par téléphone, que la mère de Luce viendrait la chercher ce jour là. Il avait été convenu que cela se passerait ainsi dès que Luce était arrivée dans cet orphelinat, et la directrice n'en avait parlé à personne d'autre. Elle savait cependant qu'elle devrait l'annoncer aux nurses, surtout à Hélena, la petite slave blonde. Cette femme d'une trentaine d'année travaillait dans l'orphelinat mais y avait aussi trouvé refuge, en même temps que Luce était arrivée. Elle avait put laisser tomber son ancien _travail_ grâce à la police : on avait arrêté le proxénète qui l'exploitait depuis quinze ans.

La nouvelle du départ de Luce serait certainement très dure à entendre pour celle-ci. La directrice prit son courage à deux mains et convoqua la femme dans son bureau pour lui annoncer que Luce allait quitter l'orphelinat le jour même. La petite slave ne dit rien.

Elle avait la tête ailleurs, lorsqu'elle sortit du bureau. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter ce départ. Elle ne supporterait jamais de vivre sans cette enfant en qui elle avait placé tout son amour. Cette enfant lui avait redonné goût à la vie, et elle le reperdait avec elle.

La mère de Luce entra dans l'orphelinat. Elle fut tout de suite accueillie par une des nurses à qui elle expliqua la raison de sa venue. Lise fut invitée à passer par le bureau de la directrice pour signer des papiers. La nurse accompagna Lise jusqu'au bureau puis fila en vitesse.

Dans le dortoir, Luce était entourée de toutes les nurses à qui elle allait manquer et qui voulaient lui dire au revoir. La nurse qui avait accueillit Lise réalisa soudain que la petite slave n'était pas là. Quand toutes eurent fini leurs adieux, elle prit Luce dans ses bras et partit à la recherche de la nurse blonde, au pas de course, avant que la mère de l'enfant n'ai fini de signer les papiers avec la directrice.

La nurse slave n'était dans aucune salle de jeu ni aucun dortoir, alors elle décida de vérifier sa propre chambre. Peut-être pleurait-elle sur son lit à cause du départ de la petite ?

Elle poussa la porte de la chambre doucement :

« - Helena ?, appela-t-elle, Tu devrais dire au revoir à … OH mon Dieu !! A L'AIDE ! »

Helena était assise sur son lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur au niveau des coussins. Elle avait la tête penchée en arrière et les bras le long du corps, l'intérieur tourné vers le plafond. Au niveau de ses poignets, plusieurs entailles profondes avaient été faites, probablement avec le couteau qui était à côté de sa main sur la couette rouge de sang. Helena remua la tête faiblement, elle respirait encore.

La nurse qui était venue la chercher était plantée à deux pas du lit, la petite Luce dans les bras, toutes les deux les yeux ronds et incapables de bouger.

« - Helena saigne ! Elle s'est fait mal ! » fit Luce de sa petite voix, effrayée. On entendait les bruits de pas dans le couloir, les autres n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Mais Helena ne tiendrait pas une seconde de plus, car elle s'était vidée de son sang qui était répandu sur le sol et la couette du lit. Elle regarda Luce dans les yeux et lui fit un sourire, puis sa tête tomba en avant, le menton sur la poitrine. Elle était morte.

A ce moment là, les nurses entrèrent dans la pièce, suivies par la directrice et Lise. La mère analysa la situation d'un rapide coup d'œil et prit son enfant des bras de la nurse en état de choc. Elle quitta les lieux précipitamment, la main sur les yeux de Luce qui pleurait.

Elles rentraient à leur nouvelle maison, pas exactement comme Lise l'avait imaginé, mais tout irait mieux à partir de maintenant : elles étaient ensemble.


	4. Chapter 4 Lettres étranges

**Chapitre Quatre : Deux lettres étranges**

Lise Pangier avait passé deux longues années dans le centre de désintoxication. Elle avait commencé jeune, fortes doses, fréquences de prise élevées… Ce fut la période la plus dure de sa vie, mais elle avait une motivation à toute épreuve : elle avait le devoir d'offrir une maison et une famille à sa fille Luce, la petite sorcière.

Dès qu'elle en eut fini avec la drogue, elle trouva un travail pour économiser de quoi se payer une petite maison en banlieue : confortable, avec deux chambres, une salle de bain et un salon-cuisine. Petite mais douillette, même si l'environnement n'était pas le quartier le plus aisé de la ville, au moins elles avaient un endroit propre et sécurisé où passer un petit bout de leur vie. Rien ne pouvait être pire que le squat où elle avait vécu pendant quelques années…

Luce aurait onze ans dans quelques heures. Sa mère avait organisé une petite soirée et avait préparé un gâteau qui mettait l'eau à la bouche : un énorme fondant au chocolat, avec une fine couche de sucre glace sur le dessus, qui donnait l'impression que le gâteau était recouvert de neige.

Lise voulait que cette soirée soit mémorable… Elle avait également acheté un cadeau pour Luce. Elle appréhendait sa réaction, son ventre se tortillant dans tous les sens quand elle se demandait si Luce allait aimer ce qu'elle lui avait choisi. Lise avait un travail et une petite maison, mais elle ne gagnait pas non plus de quoi satisfaire _toutes_ les envies de sa fille en matière de jouets dernier-cri ou de vêtements à la mode.

Luce n'avait jamais rien demandé qu'elle ne savait à portée de porte-monnaie pour sa mère, elle n'était ni capricieuse ni _fashion victim_. Et de toute façon, son style à elle se passait volontiers de jeans Levi's, de Converse ou de top aux couleurs acidulées de chez H&M, si jolis soient ils. Pourtant sa mère ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable quand elle voyait les autres enfants dans les galeries marchandes, les autres parents qui achetaient des gadgets électroniques ou des poupées hors de prix. Luce s'était toujours contentée de ce qu'elle avait, contrairement à certains enfants dans la même situation qu'elle et qui habitaient le même quartier. Elle avait ses jouets, son imagination et … ses _habilités_ étranges, une mère aimante et ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait demander plus.

C'était l'heure de la sortie des cours. Luce faisait partie des cinq premiers élèves à franchir les portes de l'école primaire, quelque soit le cours qu'elle pouvait avoir en dernière heure. Elle était assez douée en classe, faisait même souvent partie du tableau d'honneur et collectionnait les gommettes et les bon-points, mais elle ne supportait pas l'idée de traîner quand on les autorisait enfin à quitter ce lieu de dur labeur.

C'était une jolie enfant aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux couleur d'ambre et aux longs cils. Un regard charmeur qui attendrissait n'importe qui. Elle portait un pantalon ample en coton noir avec des rayures roses, un T-shirt pâle avec écrit « Star » en noir, et une veste à capuche rose, tout ceci acheté dans une boutique de fripes. Elle laissait ses cheveux ondulés libres, et portait des petites boucles d'oreilles argentées, cadeau de sa mère pour son septième anniversaire.

L'ensemble donnait un aspect décontracté, savamment coordonné et avec un goût pour l'originalité. Les petites pestes de sa classe se moquaient souvent d'elle à propos de ses vêtements, prétendant qu'elle allait racheter leurs vêtements aux sans-abris, mais Luce avait aussi du répondant et en général les moqueries finissaient en bagarre : Luce vainqueur à chaque coup. C'était son côté garçon manqué…

Elle arriva dans sa rue, poussa le petit portail qui donnait sur une allée herbeuse. Le chemin était bordé d'un petit jardin fleuri, avec une balançoire dans un grand chêne. Lise écarta le rideau de la cuisine pour voir sa fille rentrer. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et son ventre fit à nouveau un tour sur lui-même.

« - Maman je suis là !, cria Luce en passant la porte d'entrée. »

Sa mère sortit rapidement de la cuisine. Elle portait un pantalon en toile, large et taille basse, une tunique transparente par-dessus, et un petit pull en laine coloré. Elle avait des cheveux longs de la même couleur que sa fille, des yeux bleus et des bijoux partout ! Des boucles d'oreilles pendantes, plusieurs colliers (du serre-cou au large avec de grosses perles), et des bracelets plein les poignets. Elle était plutôt maigre et avait la peau pâle : elle avait toujours eut une santé fragile, d'autant que Luce s'en souvienne.

Elle salua sa fille et lui fit un énorme câlin.

« - Je te sers un jus de fruit ? Ou est-ce-que tu es trop vieille pour cela ?, la taquina-t-elle.

- Maman…, fit Luce en soufflant, ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon anniversaire qu'il faut en parler toute les demi-heures.

- D'accord, d'accord !, se défendit Lise en exagérant. Tu as raison ! Ce n'est pas non plus la peine de manger le gâteau que j'ai préparé d'ailleurs …

Et elle jeta un regard en coin à sa fille qui partait poser son sac à dos dans sa chambre. Celle-ci s'arrêta net. Elle se retourna et regarda sa mère droit dans les yeux en souriant :

- Alors là tu rêves !, fit elle en rigolant. Je veux le voir !

- Hors de question c'est le dessert surprise !, fit sa mère sur un ton mystérieux.

Luce gémit et baissa les épaules. Elle tenta même le regard de chien battu mais rien n'y fit. Elle alla faire ses devoirs, en traînant les pieds.

Quand elle revint dans le salon, répondant à l'appel du chef, le fameux : « A taaaaable ! », elle réalisa soudainement que « anniversaire » voulait aussi dire « cadeaux » et se demanda ce que sa mère avait bien put lui offrir.

Elles s'installèrent sur le canapé, repas plateau devant le dessin animé Disney préféré de Luce : L'étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack. Lise avait allumé des bougies un peu partout dans le salon ce qui donnait une ambiance tamisée à la pièce, très appréciée par les deux filles. Un bâton d'encens finissait de brûler sur une étagère quand Lise annonça qu'il était temps de goûter au gâteau !

Luce prononça un « Wouaaaw » admiratif devant le chef d'œuvre pâtissier, et se dépêcha de souffler les bougies pour pouvoir en manger une part. Lise et Luce filèrent une véritable claque au gâteau pourtant énorme, et se reposèrent le ventre bien rond sur les coussins moelleux du canapé.

« - Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, annonça Lise en se levant péniblement.

- Mmh, fit Luce pour signifier qu'elle en prenait note, toujours scotchée au dessin animé qui était presque fini.

Mais Lise n'était pas du tout parti aux toilettes, et revint les bras chargés de deux boîtes empaquetées et enrubannées avec amour.

- Yeeesss !!, fit Luce en joignant les mains, les yeux pétillants, Je croyais que tu avais oublié !

Lise rigola :

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'oublierais un _petit détail_ comme celui-ci ?!

- J'espérais que non, quand même !, rigola Luce »

Et elle entreprit de défaire le papier cadeau de la plus petite boîte : c'était une mallette à dessin de quasi professionnel, du moins aux yeux de Luce. Elle contenait de la peinture, des crayons, des feutres, des crayons cire, des pastels et des pinceaux et chaque couleur était représentée dans chaque type d'outil ! Un émerveillement pour l'imagination de Luce qui prévoyait déjà tout ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dessiner et peindre… Elle embrassa sa mère passionnément.

Elle saisit ensuite le deuxième paquet. Sa joie fut encore plus grande : une paire de rollers neufs, avec des protections pour les coudes, les genoux, les poignets et la tête. Elle avait envie de les essayer tout de suite ! Elle les enfila et fit un tour un peu maladroitement dans le salon, sa mère les mains sur la bouche de peur qu'elle ne se blesse ou casse un bibelot.

Elle embrassa à nouveau sa mère et la remercia mille fois d'avoir pensé à d'aussi beaux cadeaux.

C'est alors qu'il y eut un bruit de claquement contre la vitre de la cuisine. Lise et Luce échangèrent un regard interrogatif. Lise se leva prudemment, et poussa un soupir de surprise quand elle atteignit la fenêtre. Un grand hiboux gris se tenait là, fièrement, et tapait au carreau avec son bec. Lise le fit entrer, se doutant un peu de quoi il s'agissait, et l'oiseau voleta jusqu'à la table basse, en face de Luce, pour lui tendre une patte attachée à un rouleau de papier. Une lettre.

Elle était adressée à :

Mlle L. Pangier

15, rue des cerisiers

Carbone les Mines

France

Elle adressa un regard inquiet et interrogateur à sa mère, qui l'encouragea à ouvrir la lettre : « On va bien voir ! », lui dit-elle.

Luce lut la lettre et au fer et à mesure qu'elle le faisait, ses sourcils se fronçaient puis ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Elle ne comprenait strictement rien à cette lettre, qui devait être un canular d'une chaîne de radio ou d'une sorte de gag vidéo par caméra cachée… elle regarda par la fenêtre si personne n'était en train de filmer, mais il n'y avait rien. Juste ce hibou qui hulula doucement quand Luce le regarda avec appréhension.

Lise ne put se retenir plus longtemps et lut la lettre à son tour. Elle fut à moitié soulagée de voir que le nom d'Albus Dumbledore apparaissait en en-tête :

COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin

Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers

Chère Mlle Pangier,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d''ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er Septembre prochain, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 Juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, chère Mlle Pangier, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva Mc Gonagall

Directrice adjointe

Lise se frotta les yeux et souffla profondément, comme si elle venait d'apprendre une nouvelle tragique. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Le vieux sorcier ne l'avait pas prévenu que l'inscription dans son école s'était faite automatiquement, et elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que cela arrive aussi tôt. Même si la rentrée prochaine était dans quatre mois, elle n'aurait absolument pas le temps d'ici là de digérer cette nouvelle ! Luce allait lui être enlevée à nouveau…

« - Maman ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?, fit Luce les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, qui lisait à présent la liste de matériel scolaire. Un chaudron… Un uniforme… Un chapeau pointu… Une baguette ??... Pas le droit d'avoir notre propre balai… C'est quoi ce délire, maman ?, fit elle inquiète.

- Luce… il est temps qu'on parle de ces _habilités_ bizarres que tu as depuis que tu es née, fit Lise d'une voix douce. Ceci est une école où vont les enfants comme toi… les enfants spéciaux.

- Tu veux dire… Ce qu'il se passe quand je suis énervée ?, elle eut un moment d'hésitation. Je ne le fait pas exprès ! Ne m'envoie pas là-bas ! Qu'est ce que c'est ?! Je le ferai plus promis !!

- Non… ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai jamais sous entendu que c'était_ mauvais_… Ce n'est pas une punition… Il faut que je t'explique tout depuis le jour où j'ai rencontré le directeur de cette école, Albus Dumbledore.

Et Lise entama le récit de cette rencontre, de la vraie nature des habilités de Luce, et de ce qu'elle avait appris du monde sorcier grâce aux explications d'Albus. Premièrement : le monde des sorciers existait vraiment. Même si cela paraissait étrange et difficile à croire…

Mais Luce finalement était soulagée d'entendre tout cela : elle était très fière et s'amusait beaucoup avec ses habilités … elle pouvait faire bouger des objets par exemple … Pourtant elle s'était souvent demandé ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. Elle voyait bien que ce genre de choses n'arrivait pas aux autres enfants, qu'elle était anormale. Mais apprendre qu'un monde aussi attirant que celui de la magie existait, qu'il y avait d'autres gens _comme elle_, et que sa mère avait confiance en eux et qu'elle avait même connu l'un d'eux la rassurait énormément.

Cependant, il semblait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Lise. Elle réfléchissait à cent à l'heure et semblait en proie à une vive inquiétude, une peur qui s'emparait d'elle : elle ne voulait pas se séparer de sa fille… pas _maintenant_…

Elle sortit brutalement de sa bulle de réflexion. Elle s'en alla dans la chambre de Luce chercher une feuille de papier et un stylo, et se mit à gratter le papier furieusement, assise sur le canapé, écrivant sur la table basse. Luce se pencha pour lire de travers, mais sa mère lui dit d'aller mettre son pyjama d'une voix plutôt sèche. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le haut du texte :

« Cher Albus Dumbledore »

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de la famille Sviatoslav, quand à son tour elle comprit que leur cinquième fils était tellement différent des autres enfants …

Le jour de ses onze ans, Lev n'eut pas plus de cadeaux qu'à tous les anniversaires précédant. Il en avait eut les cinq premières années de sa vie, mais suite à l'évènement qui l'exclut définitivement de la communauté du village et de sa propre famille, il n'avait même pas droit à un « Joyeux anniversaire ».

Mais cette fois-ci, même si ce ne fut pas un cadeau comme il l'avait imaginé, il reçut tout de même quelque chose : une lettre.

Il reçut d'abord un oiseau étrange : un vieux hibou grand duc aux plumes sombres et aux yeux jeune vif. L'oiseau se faufila par la fenêtre au moment du repas du soir, et se posa tant bien que mal en plein milieu de la table, dans le plat de légumes, projetant de la nourriture partout.

Lev prenait toujours le repas du soir avec le reste de la famille, car ses parents avaient besoin de sa présence pour que la prière qu'ils faisaient chaque soir avant de manger soit _valable _aux yeux de Dieu. Dieu n'aurait pas supporté l'idée que des parents rejettent leur enfant jusqu'à ne plus lui offrir de quoi se nourrir. Alors ils consentaient à l'accepter parmi eux à cette occasion seulement : les repas du soir.

Le père de Lev sursauta et fit tomber son assiette. Sa mère et ses frères poussèrent divers cris d'effroi devant l'entrée légèrement fracassante de l'immense oiseau.

Lev n'eut pas vraiment peur, mais sa curiosité était à son comble. Il était fasciné par les yeux perçants du hibou qui le fixaient. Le hibou hulula et tendit la patte vers Lev. Il remarqua alors qu'un bout de papier enroulé sur lui-même était attaché à la patte de l'animal.

Le hibou n'était pas féroce, et n'essaya pas même de le pincer quand Lev détacha maladroitement le rouleau de papier. Le reste de la famille était totalement paralysé et regardait Lev faire, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts.

La lettre était adressée à :

Mr L. Sviatoslav, benjamin de la famille Sviatoslav

La maison à l'est du village de Tkviavi

Russie

« - C'est une lettre …, expliqua Lev, brisant le silence glacial. C'est une lettre pour moi… » Dans sa voix on pouvait ressentir un espoir avide et non dissimulé. Peut-être cette lettre était une bonne nouvelle ? C'en était sûrement une d'ailleurs, sinon pour quelle raison pourrait-on lui écrire à lui ? Cela devait être important, et cela pouvait aussi lui permettre de partir d'ici.

Car le petit Lev qui n'aspirait qu'à devenir normal pour être à nouveau accepté parmi les siens avait disparu depuis quelques temps déjà.

Lev avait onze ans. Et ces six années à vivre dans des conditions inhumaines, et exclu de toute vie sociale, l'avaient transformé en un nouvel enfant.

Il détestait les gens du village. Il trouvait leur vie pathétique et leurs manières horribles : bien qu'ils allaient tous consciencieusement à l'église le dimanche, personne n'avait offert compassion ni amour au petit Lev qui avait seulement cinq ans et qui était atrocement seul. Personne ne lui avait offert de parole réconfortante ni de maison accueillante quand il hurlait à la mort dans le village, âgé seulement de six ans, parce que le froid lui brûlait les orteils et qu'il n'avait rien pour s'abriter.

Personne n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt pour Lev, jamais. Et pire que ça, dès qu'ils pouvaient lui jeter un caillou ou bien lui crier dessus pour qu'il déguerpisse, ils le faisaient avec entrain.

Lev espérait de tout cœur que cette lettre était une voie de sortie de cet enfer, n'importe laquelle.

Personne ne moufta quand Lev déplia la lettre de parchemin pour en lire le contenu. La lettre provenait d'un endroit dont Lev n'avait jamais entendu parler, et d'une personne dont le nom lui était totalement inconnu :

PERUN ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur : Stanislas Kievitsk

Comandeur du Grand-Ordre de Vsevolovich

Membre de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers

Cher Mr Sviatoslav,

Nous avons le plaisir de nous annoncer que vous pouvez dès la rentrée prochaine intégrer notre école de sorcellerie. La rentrée s'effectuera le 1er Janvier, et vous devrez vous rendre à Moscou, où vous trouverez le moyen de transport pour l'école Perun.

Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et du matériel nécessaire au bon déroulement de vos études dans notre école pour jeunes sorciers russes.

Nous attendons votre hibou le 31 Décembre au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, cher Mr Sviatoslav, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués et en notre joie d'accueillir un futur héritier du savoir sorcier russe.

Mikail Pletska

Directeur adjoint

Lev fut heureux à cet instant là. On lui proposait une place dans une école !

Aucun enfant n'avait cette chance dans le village. Et en plus, il avait pour la première fois une explication plausible sur l'origine de ses _pouvoirs_… la magie ! Il n'y avait pas pensé sérieusement auparavant, mais cette lettre le convainc définitivement qu'il n'était pas démoniaque ni dangereux.

D'autres gens comme lui existaient, la preuve en était cette lettre. Et même si elle lui était parvenue d'une manière bien étrange, c'était sans aucun doute un message providentiel : il avait une chance de s'enfuir de ce lieu qu'il haïssait, et où il ne voyait aucun avenir.

Lev leva les yeux vers ses parents, inertes, qui attendaient. Quoi, il ne le savait pas, mais ils attendaient immobiles, le regard fixé sur lui, échangeant quelques coups d'œil inquiets entre eux. Son père saisit l'enveloppe, sortant de l'état végétatif dans lequel il était plongé depuis quelques minutes.

Seulement la lettre sembla lui faire beaucoup moins plaisir qu'à Lev. Il fronça durement ses sourcils épais et fit passer la lettre à sa mère qui la saisit les mains tremblantes. Pendant qu'elle lisait, il dit à Lev d'un ton menaçant :

« - On va s'occuper de ton cas Lev… A partir d'aujourd'hui, on va t'envoyer là où est ta vraie place, et tu ne nous causeras plus jamais de soucis… »

Lev ne savait pas s'il voulait dire qu'il acceptait qu'il aille dans cette école, ou s'il le menaçait d'autre chose. Il avala sa salive, et espéra que tout ce passe bien pour lui, au moins une fois …

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Et voilà la suite ! qu'en pensez vous ?

Les chapitres suivants sont prêts mais je vais attendre un peu de voir si c'est la peine que je les publie, c'est à dire s'il y a des personnes qui sont venues lire cette histoire ou pas ! ^^

En tout cas bonne continuation

ShinYuMe


	5. Chapter 5 Ecoles de Sorcellerie

**Chapitre 5 : EcoleS de Sorcellerie**

Depuis qu'elle avait onze ans, c'est-à-dire environ quatre jours, Luce Pangier savait donc qu'elle était sorcière. En vérité elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela pouvait sous entendre, à part le fait évident qu'elle était capable de faire des choses étranges, que les autres enfants de son âge ne voyaient que dans les films. Et comme exemple de chose étrange : elle avait reçu du courrier envoyé par hibou, une lettre d'admission dans une école de sorcellerie.

Au premier abord, Luce avait plutôt réagit froidement à l'idée de partir dans une école aussi bizarre. Puis sa mère l'avait rassurée quant à la nature des sorciers, qui étaient en fait des gens normaux avec des facultés spéciales, et pas des monstres comme on peut s'en imaginer après avoir lu tous les contes pour enfants tels que Blanche Neige.

A présent Luce se posait un nombre incroyable de questions sur ce monde inconnu que sa mère ne voulait pas qu'elle rejoigne ; car comme tout le monde le sait, ce qui est interdit ou tabou est un sujet encore plus vif de curiosité.

La question primordiale était pourquoi sa mère, qui connaissait le directeur de l'école et semblait l'apprécier, et qui paraissait aussi attirée que Luce par ce nouveau monde ne voulait-elle pas que cette dernière aille dans cette école ? Après tout, la plupart des enfants vont à l'école alors pourquoi elle, qui était une sorcière, ne pouvait elle pas intégrer cette école ? Et qu'est ce que sa mère pouvait bien avoir raconté à cet Albus Dumbledore dans la lettre qu'elle avait renvoyée par hibou ?

Un après midi, Luce voulu aborder le sujet pour en savoir plus. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi demander à sa mère, quelles précautions elle devait prendre pour espérer une réponse favorable. Et surtout, elle redoutait que celle-ci ne se mette en colère. Finalement, elle rentra dans le vif du sujet :

« -Maman, pourquoi je ne peux pas y aller ?, dit elle très vite, soulagée que la question soit posée clairement. »

Lise fut embarrassée. Elle comprenait ce que ressentait sa fille, cette curiosité et cette excitation à propos de l'école Poudlard. Lise se contenta de rester silencieuse et de changer de pièce. Sa fille fut surprise par cette réaction et se posa encore plus de questions. Etait-ce donc un sujet si tabou que cela ? Pourquoi refusait-elle d'expliquer quoi que ce soit ? Luce essaya de se convaincre qu'il suffirait d'attendre et que le silence de sa mère finirait bien un jour, surtout si sa fille la harcelait jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède à la pression et lui donne toutes les réponses.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait comme l'aurait fait un espion miniature sur les meilleurs moyens de faire parler sa mère, on sonna à la porte.

Luce alla ouvrir car sa mère était partie vers les chambres. Une jeune femme se présenta à elle et demanda à voir sa mère, prétendant qu'elle avait un cadeau à lui offrir. Luce fronça les sourcils puis appela sa mère. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent quelques mots :

« - Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Chloé Servès, et je travaille chez Porc&Bean's, j'ai un magnifique cadeau de bienvenue à vous offrir !, fit la jeune inconnue sur un ton de récitation.

- Je ne connais pas cette marque… je ne vois pas de quelle bienvenue vous voulez parler, fit Lise sur un ton plus sec et méfiant.

Lise détestait les vendeurs au porte à porte, ils vous baratinent pendant une heure même si vous vous entêtez à leur expliquer que rien ne vous intéresse. Et au final, il y a toujours une arnaque ou un attrape-couyon.

- Eh bien Porc&Bean's est une toute nouvelle association d'artistes amateurs qui proposent au public diverses œuvres d'art susceptible de décorer la maison. L'association Porc&Bean's offre un cadeau de bienvenue à tous les habitant du quartier, à l'occasion de l'installation de nos locaux à trois rues d'ici ! Avez-vous un mur vide dans votre salle à manger ? Un espace triste dans votre jardin ? Je suis certaine que notre catalogue contient un tableau ou une sculpture qui vous ravira !, énonça-t-elle avec un sourire Colgate*.

- Non, franchement, je ne suis pas intéressée par quoi que ce soit, merci, répondit Lise en essayant de refermer la porte.

Mais la jeune vendeuse persista, et Lise n'eut pas le temps de fermer la porte que la jeune femme reprenait déjà la parole :

- Veuillez au moins jeter un coup d'œil à notre catalogue, c'est un cadeau de bienvenue, vous pouvez choisir l'article qui vous plait ! C'est gratuit et sans obligation d'achat ultérieur.

Lise commença à faiblir : « Rrooh … Après tout c'est gratuit… Prends le premier truc que tu vois et vire cette chieuse de ton perron ! »

- Très bien je vais regarder, mais après vous partez !, fit Lise d'un ton expéditif et sans appel.

La vendeuse lui présenta le catalogue sous le nez en un tiers de seconde. Vraiment impressionnant … Luce, qui était toujours à côté de sa mère, demanda à regarder elle aussi, pour choisir. Lise ne prêtait absolument pas attention aux articles présentés, mais observait d'un regard mauvais cette colporteuse, en essayant de trouver quelle était l'arnaque, laissant sa fille choisir.

- Celui là !, fit Luce en adoptant une mimique assez précieuse. Je l'aime bien!

- Je vois que Mlle est sensible à l'art, se réjouit la vendeuse. Ce tableau a été peint à l'occasion de…

- Bon ça va on le prend, point final, vous passez à la maison suivante ! Ouste !, ordonna Lise à renfort de gestes explicatifs.

La jeune femme sortit de son sac à bandoulière un rouleau de toile peinte, leur donna, et fit ses au revoir et remerciements à la porte d'entrée, que Lise venait de lui claquer au visage.

Luce toute contente, alla punaiser le tableau sur un mur de sa chambre, loin des yeux de sa mère qui était excédée et qui se lançait dans un monologue ronchon à propos des vendeurs au porte à porte. Le tableau était de petite taille, et de piètre qualité, mais Luce l'avait choisi parce qu'elle aurait juré que lorsqu'elle regardait l'image du tableau dans le catalogue, elle avait vu le cavalier du dix-neuvième siècle représenté sur la toile lui faire un clin d'œil. Et quelque chose lui disait que ce tableau avait peut-être un rapport lui aussi avec son anniversaire, comme la lettre de l'école de magie…

Dans l'heure qui suivit, un hibou délivra une enveloppe, quelque part dans le nord de l'Angleterre, à quelqu'un qui habitait dans une tour au château de Poudlard, à côté de Pré-au-Lard. Albus Dumbledore recevait une note qui l'informait que son tableau avait bien été livré à destinataire.

Albus Dumbledore était un homme plein de ressources et d'imagination. Quand il avait reçu la lettre de Lise Pangier qui lui expliquait que sa fille ne viendrait pas en Angleterre cette année ni la suivante ni celle d'après, il avait réfléchi au meilleur moyen de contourner son autorité pour attirer cette élève si spéciale dans son école. Pas pour le plaisir d'augmenter ses effectifs, mais parce qu'il se devait d'offrir à cette jeune sorcière un enseignement adéquat, pour son bien et celui de tous…

Il ne pouvait pas faire venir Luce si sa mère s'y opposait, et de toute manière, il n'en avait pas l'envie.

En vérité la lettre de Lise et son contenu avaient déclenché une dépression chez le mage que l'on disait le plus puissant de Grande Bretagne. Albus avait passé trois jours entiers assis face à sa fenêtre qui donnait vue sur la montagne, sans rien faire ni même s'alimenter. Il avait reçu une atroce nouvelle… et bien que ce ne soit pas la première de sa vie, celle-ci l'affecta particulièrement. Peut-être s'était-il attaché malgré lui à cette jeune femme qu'il avait aidé ?

Dans sa lettre, Lise Pangier avait clairement expliqué à Dumbledore pourquoi elle ne voulait pas se séparer de sa fille : elle souhaitait profiter au maximum de sa compagnie et lui donner le plus d'amour possible.

On avait annoncé à Lise, un an ou deux après son accouchement, qu'elle avait une grave maladie dont on ne se remet pas : le S.I.D.A. Lise avait eut pendant quelques années des fréquentations pas vraiment recommandables, et la drogue l'avait poussée à partager plusieurs fois des seringues avec plusieurs autres junkies du squat. Ce qui devait arriver était malheureusement arrivé. Dans son malheur, Lise avait une chance énorme : sa fille n'était pas infectée par le virus du V.I.H.

Elle-même en revanche était destinée à mourir d'une maladie opportuniste, d'ici dix à vingt ans.

Seulement voilà, Luce avait onze ans. Et Lise entrait dans les dix dernières années de sa vie. Voilà pourquoi elle avait tant de mal à s'imaginer que sa petite fille, la chair de sa chair, s'éloigne d'elle pendant toute l'année scolaire.

Albus avait donc réfléchi, dans sa période d'inaction physique qui ne fut pas une période de relâchement intellectuel, à un moyen d'établir un lien avec Luce, pour pouvoir la surveiller d'un œil, et si le pire arrivait, la recueillir à Poudlard. Il avait opté pour la technique des tableaux correspondants : un cadre vide était suspendu sur le mur de son bureau parmi les dizaines d'autres tableaux et la deuxième toile venait donc d'arriver chez les filles Pangier. Albus espéra ainsi avoir souvent de leurs nouvelles et surtout s'informer de l'avancement de l'apprentissage magique de Luce sous le nez de sa mère, sans pour autant les séparer. C'était une solution provisoire : il devait convaincre Lise d'envoyer sa fille à Poudlard, aussi dur cela soit-il et aussi cruel que cela paraisse, car sa fille avait une destinée vraiment originale, même comparée à celles des autres sorciers.

Il jeta la note postale dans une poubelle de bureau en bois sombre, et la boulette de papier disparu avant d'atteindre la fin logique de sa trajectoire. Il se rassit sur son siège et reprit ses activités normales.

Une autre famille avait été bouleversée par la réception d'une lettre en provenance d'une école de sorcellerie, russe celle-ci.

Le soir où était tombée la nouvelle que leur fils était sorcier, les parents de Lev s'étaient concertés. Ils avaient même discuté toute la nuit du contenu de la lettre, assis à la table de la cuisine, prenant des boissons chaudes les unes après les autres.

Lev avait dormi dans _sa_ chambre ce soir là. Seule une touffe de cheveux noirs dépassait du haut de la couverture. Il y avait été invité par son père, à sa surprise, et n'avait pas refusé de profiter d'un toit et d'une couette.

Ekaterina et Vladimir Sviatoslav avaient débattu longuement pendant qu'il dormait paisiblement, de ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur cinquième fils. Ils tombèrent d'accord sur un point : Lev avait une tare qu'ils ne pouvaient comprendre et dont ils ne voulaient plus jamais entendre parler. Cette lettre, qu'elle soit une mascarade, ou une espèce de tentation du malin, constitua le déclic qui leur permit de choisir l'avenir de leur fils sans culpabiliser.

Vladimir sortit de la maison encapuchonné dans un grand manteau noir pour aller téléphoner. L'appareil se trouvait chez le plus gros commerçant du village. Il le réveilla en s'excusant à peine du dérangement, disant qu'il devait vite appeler un médecin. Le commerçant ne posa pas de question et remonta se coucher pour laisser Vladimir s'occuper de ses affaires.

Quand le père de Lev revint chez lui, environ une heure plus tard, sa femme l'attendait toujours dans la même position qu'à son départ.

Elle lui adressa un regard interrogatif et avide. Il répondit :

« C'est réglé. Lev s'en ira demain », d'une voix lointaine, sans plus de sentiments, en se réchauffant les mains.

Sa femme acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête saccadé. Elle était soulagée et en même temps effrayée. Son mari lui assura que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour tout le monde, et qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir mal. Elle s'en convainquit tant bien que mal et partit se coucher silencieusement.

Lorsque Lev rouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'il ressentit fut la chaleur de la pièce, et il remarqua aussi qu'il y avait un plafond là où il avait l'habitude de voir le ciel ou la cime des arbres. Il fut encore plus surpris quand il réalisa qu'on l'avait laissé dormir tout ce temps sans lui demander d'aller travailler dehors avec les autres ou de mettre la table du petit déjeuner.

Il rejoint la pièce principale, après s'être débarbouillé et habillé. Sa mère l'attendait dans la cuisine.

« Assieds-toi Lev » dit –elle en souriant tristement et en tirant une chaise de sous la table pour la lui offrir. Lev, choqué par tant de gentillesse de sa part, ne dit rien et s'assit. Elle lui servit son petit déjeuner, comme s'ils étaient dans une autre dimension. Lev, méfiant, lui demanda : « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Et pour toute réponse, sa mère lui caressa les cheveux, une larme coulant sur sa joue pâle depuis son œil bleu cerné. A ce moment là, même s'il ne comprit pas pourquoi sa mère pleurait, il eut l'étrange impression qu'il refaisait partie de la famille, que sa mère l'aimait et que toute cette vie d'exclusion et de souffrance n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Vladimir poussa la porte de la cuisine et entra à grand renfort de bruit et de courant d'air, ce qui brisa complètement l'alchimie de l'instant le plus doux que Lev avait vécu jusqu'à présent. Derrière son père, un homme plus petit, qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Bonjour jeune homme, fit-il en enlevant son chapeau. Je suis là pour te conduire jusqu'à l'établissement où tes parents veuillent que tu passe l'année prochaine. » L'inconnu venait de la ville, cela se voyait d'après ses vêtements.

Lev interloqué, se retourna vers sa mère, mais elle était occupée à peler des légumes dos à eux et ne se retourna pas.

Il reprit : « Allons, va faire ta valise, nous partons dans quelques minutes. Une voiture nous attend. »

Une voiture, vraiment ? Cette école de sorcellerie devait être drôlement riche pour envoyer une voiture aux élèves qui habitaient loin. Lev se leva, posa la serviette sur la table et dit d'une voix tremblante d'émotion : « Papa, maman… Merci. » La fin de cette phrase était sous entendue pour Lev : « merci de m'envoyer dans cette école car c'est vraiment là où j'ai envie d'aller ! »

Vladimir et l'homme mystérieux échangèrent un regard significatif, Ekaterina émit un sanglot sonore.

Lev alla faire sa valise, même s'il ne possédait pas grand-chose. Il emporta quelques vêtements, un jouet, et sa couverture d'enfance. Il revint dans la cuisine, l'homme porta son sac de toile jusqu'à la voiture et Lev dut se satisfaire d'un « Au revoir » au lieu de serrer sa mère dans ses bras pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, au lieu de serrer la main de son père dans un geste beaucoup moins effusif. Mais personne ne fit un pas, tous les trois étaient comme pétrifiés, et l'ambiance tamisée de la pièce donnait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté.

Lev sortit, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Sur le chemin vers la voiture, il regarda dans le potager ses frères et sœurs travailler. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu, et Lev pensa que ses parents leur avaient caché leur décision. De toute façon, ils étaient plus des étrangers que des frères et Lev ne ressentit pas le besoin de leur dire quoi que ce soit.

Il entra dans l'habitacle chauffé, sur la banquette arrière moelleuse. La voiture démarra, et il fit ses adieux à la maison. Il ne savait pas vraiment quand il y retournerait.

Ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment qui datait d'un siècle ou deux, en pierres grises, entouré de hautes grilles et d'un parc mal entretenu. L'établissement ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'idée qu'il s'était fait d'une école. Dès que la voiture passa les grilles en fer forgé, le portail se referma derrière eux et deux hommes sortirent du bâtiment par la porte de devant. Lev descendit de la voiture avec son sac. Et c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il leva les yeux vers la plaque de fer fixée au dessus de la porte en bois. Il était inscrit quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas 'Perun', le nom de l'école de sorcellerie.

Il était écrit « Centre d'accueil pour jeunes en difficultés », autrement dit, il s'agissait en fait d'un camp de redressement pour adolescents.

Lev amorça un demi-tour, avec la ferme intention de s'enfuir. Mais la grille était fermée, et les deux hommes qui étaient sortis du bâtiment se saisirent de lui et l'emmenèrent à l'intérieur.

Trahi, déçu, terrorisé et désespéré, Lev hurla à pleins poumons et balança des coups à tout ce qu'il pouvait. Mais rien ne fit lâcher prise aux deux gardiens, et l'on referma sur eux la grande porte d'entrée.


	6. Chapter 6 Adolescence

**Chapitre 6 : Adolescence**

Sept heures du matin, un samedi, Lev était déjà levé et prenait une douche froide comme tous les matins depuis qu'il été enfermé ici.

Sept heure trente, il prenait un petit déjeuné qui lui donnait plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose, mais qu'il devait manger sous peine d'une punition.

Dans les environs de huit heures, comme tous les jours, il s'installait sur un banc glacé dans une petite salle mal éclairée où se tenait la première leçon de la journée : « Morale ». Un homme au visage triste et criblé de rides s'entêtait à inculquer à une vingtaine de jeunes du même âge que Lev des valeurs fondées sur le respect, le partage, l'obéissance et l'honnêteté. Ce qui était surprenant c'est que le professeur avait une multitude de chose à dire, toujours sur ces mêmes sujets, semaines après semaines, mois après mois, et encore au bout de trois ans. Plus surprenant encore, l'ensemble des garçons était muet, immobile et écoutait attentivement. Néanmoins lorsque le professeur prononça la phrase tant attendue : « Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui », ils se précipitèrent comme un seul homme vers la sortie, mais toujours sans parler et sans même se bousculer.

D'autres leçons les attendaient : Histoire, Langue, Savoir Vivre, et du sport. Et quand la journée de cours serait terminée, ils auraient une heure à disposition pour manger, se doucher et se coucher.

Et ainsi de suite tous les jours de la semaine.

Le dimanche était exempt de leçons, mais ce n'était pas pour proposer du repos ou de la détente aux pensionnaires. Le dimanche était consacré premièrement à un exposé dans l'une des matières enseignées. Un élève, désigné par un professeur parmi l'assistance, le dimanche matin, devait faire un discours, préparé pendant la semaine, sur une chose qu'il avait apprise grâce au centre.

Ensuite, en attendant le repas de midi, les garçons devaient ranger, nettoyer et entretenir chaque pièce du bâtiment. Les chambres bien sûr, les couloirs, les toilettes, les cuisines, le parc, et les salles de cour. Si une seule tâche n'avait été qu'à moitié accomplie, c'était une punition générale qui leur était attribuée. Cela permettait donc aux jeunes de s'organiser et de travailler en coopération, une des choses que le centre souhaitait leur inculquer.

En revanche, l'après midi était consacré au sport. Mais le sport n'était pas non plus le moment où les jeunes pouvaient s'amuser ou se défouler librement, oh que non. La leçon de sport était presque la chose la plus pénible de la semaine : course d'endurance de plusieurs kilomètres longeant la barrière du parc, qu'il pleuve qu'il vente et qu'il neige, parcours du combattant : éviter des obstacles, ramper dans la boue ; et coups de bâtons à volonté pour ceux qui traînaient, ceux qui n'y arrivaient pas, ou juste ceux qui n'avait pas de chance.

Ici non plus, Lev n'avait pas d'amis. Très peu osaient lui parler, et de toute façon… qu'auraient ils eu à se dire ? Les leçons, les punitions, les mauvaises conditions dans lesquelles ils vivaient, toutes ces conversations ennuyaient Lev qui n'aspirait qu'à fuir cette vie morne.

Les premiers jours s'étaient pourtant révélés mois pire que prévu. Lev avait parlé avec d'autres garçons de son dortoir, ils lui avaient même fait visiter le bâtiment et lui avaient présenté leurs cachettes et jeux préférés. Seulement, ce début d'amitié avait été troublé lors de la deuxième semaine de Lev dans le camp.

Un soir où il faisait, comme à son habitude, des cauchemars effrayants, il s'était produit des choses étranges. Cela avait réveillé les autres garçons du dortoir qui avaient tout de suite compris d'où, ou plutôt de qui, ces phénomènes provenaient. Après cela, plus personne ne lui adressa la parole. Et quand les phénomènes se reproduisaient parfois, les garçons effrayés quittaient leurs lits pour se regrouper tous dans le coin près de la porte, en attendant que cela passe.

En vérité les cauchemars de Lev, qui ne faisaient qu'exprimer toutes ses peurs, ses envies, sa colère et sa haine, se manifestaient par des tremblements de meubles, des lampes qui s'allumaient et s'éteignaient toutes seules, des objets qui tombaient des tables de chevet, des enfants qui se retrouvaient même projetés sur le sol ou encore des vitres qui se brisaient et laissaient entrer le vent glacial dans le dortoir.

Lev était un sorcier, et quand un sorcier est en colère, les murs tremblent autour de lui.

Aucun gardien n'avait été prévenu car les enfants avaient encore plus peur de Lev, et craignaient d'éventuelles représailles, même si Lev n'avait jamais fait un geste hostile envers ses compagnons et se contentait simplement de se tenir à l'écart. Les gamins préféraient êtres punis et dormir dans les courants d'airs causés par le bris des fenêtres que de risquer d'être confrontés à la colère de Lev, s'ils le dénonçaient.

Voilà à quoi se résuma la vie de Lev pendant trois ans dans le camp de redressement où l'avaient envoyé ses parents afin qu'il devienne un homme _normal._

Les seuls bons moments qu'il avait, ses seules distractions consistaient à aller dans le parc, lorsqu'il était seul et à l'abri des regards. Il s'entrainait alors à exercer ses pouvoirs sur divers objets. Il pensait à quelque chose qui pourrait se produire, et se concentrait jusqu'à ce que cela arrive. Par exemple il déplaçait des petits bouts de bois par la pensée, il faisait léviter des insectes ou s'enflammer un brin d'herbe sec.

Le cadre rigide imposé par le centre de redressement ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination ni à la rêverie. Pourtant, Lev restait convaincu qu'il pourrait s'échapper d'ici avant la date prévue, avant ses vingt ans. Il rêvait d'un endroit où il pourrait être libre, où il pourrait manger ce qu'il voudrait, s'occuper comme il voudrait pendant la journée, parler à des gens, rencontrer des filles même... Dans le centre, il n'y avait que des garçons, une centaine de garçons desquels les professeurs s'employaient à laver le cerveau, et que les gardiens prenaient plaisir à tourmenter. Il s'entrainait aussi souvent que possible et établissait divers plans pour s'échapper et surtout, pour ne pas être retrouvé. Et maintenant qu'il avait grandi, qu'il était plus fort, que ses pouvoirs étaient mieux maîtrisés, le jour de sa fuite approchait à grand pas.

De son côté, Luce Pangier avait été une bonne élève, sage et douée tout le long de sa sixième et de sa cinquième. Au collège, elle avait de bonnes copines, et elle profitait de sa petite vie de sorcière déguisée en moldue. Cela l'amusait beaucoup par exemple, de dérégler l'horloge du collège pour que la sonnerie sonne au bout d'une demi heure seulement, ou de transformer son assiette de chou-fleur en pattes à la carbonara pendant que ses amies avaient le dos tourné pour voir ensuite leurs mines déconfites de jalousie :

« Je vous l'avais dit que la dame de la cantine m'avait à la bonne !, prétendait alors Luce »

Ce genre de petits délits se passaient dans la plus grande insouciance et la plus grande impunité. Alors que les sorciers de premier cycle inscrits à l'école n'étaient pas autorisés à utiliser leurs pouvoirs hors de toute école de sorcellerie française, Luce pratiquait la magie parfois même sans y prêter attention, sans que personne ne le lui reproche ni qu'elle ne reçoive aucun hibou d'un quelconque ministère français de la Magie…

Cela était possible grâce à l'influence d'un certain mage anglais à la longue barbe grise et aux lunettes en demi-lune auprès du Bureau français de Régulation de la Magie chez les Sorciers de Premier Cycle.

Luce et sa mère coulaient donc des jours heureux, un quotidien tranquille parfois agrémenté d'effets secondaires des états d'âmes de Luce, qui étaient bien entendu moins graves que ceux de Lev. Les crises de nerfs de sa fille énervaient passablement Lise. En grandissant, elle devenait excessive, exubérante et capricieuse. Heureusement, elle avait quand même des qualités mais, aux alentours de ses quatorze ans, Luce était tout de même une sacré peste. Rien de bien méchant à son actif mais des fréquentations pas toujours du goût de sa mère. Elle était attirée par tout ce qui était considéré comme dangereux et par les interdits, comme toutes les adolescentes. Les petites infractions au code de la magie (dont elle ignorait l'existence) qu'elle pratiquait en cinquième, sous couvert de divertissement, devenaient des délits de plus en plus difficiles à excuser ou à cacher auprès du Bureau de Régulation comme auprès des moldus.

La goutte d'eau qui fit carrément exploser le vase de patience de Lise (qui était plus une tasse qu'un vase d'ailleurs…) fut l'épisode de l'élixir, dans le courant de l'année de troisième de Luce. Même si Lise avait tout fait pour que Luce reste éloignée du monde de la Magie, sa fille employait toute son énergie à anéantir ses efforts. Et Luce avait un jour poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin : sur les conseils de son tableau magique, dont l'existence était toujours secrète pour Lise, Luce avait trouvé dans une petite rue du centre ville une boutique de sorcier…

L'histoire commença en fait lorsque Luce eut dans la tête de plaire à un garçon qui traînait devant son collège, plus âgé qu'elle et qui se la jouait rebelle et avait un style tout à fait « grunge ». Elle entreprit un changement de look radical pour paraître rebelle elle aussi, et alla même jusqu'à se faire piercer la langue, grâce à un sortilège de confusion jeté au perceur. Le sort avait été jeté sans savoir réellement de quoi il en était puisque Luce n'avait pas accès à l'enseignement sorcier, et le piercing fut précautionneusement caché à Lise pendant le temps qui fut nécessaire. Le fameux jour de l'année propice à une demande amoureuse, qui n'est autre que la Saint Valentin, vint enfin. Du haut de ses quatorze ans Luce tenta sa chance, exhiba son maquillage, son badge du groupe punk le plus en vogue du moment, et son piercing. Mais la réaction du jeune homme ne fut pas celle escomptée, et Luce se retrouva ridiculisée devant tout le collège : repoussée par l' « homme de [sa] vie, tu te rends pas compte !». Le jeune homme avait en fait au moins trois ans de plus qu'elle et lui répondit que lorsqu'elle ne porterait plus de couches, elle pourrait peut-être repasser. Bref, l'événement fut un tel choc pour la jeune sorcière capricieuse qu'elle était, que Luce décida de se venger. Et dans la fameuse boutique de sorcier, trouvée grâce à son cher tableau à la langue bien pendue, Luce trouva un élixir approprié à son désir de vengeance.

Le jour suivant l'achat de l'élixir, Luce marcha vers sa salle de cours, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle était rayonnante, elle qui d'habitude passait son temps à ronchonner et à claquer les portes. Dans son sac, une fiole de liquide ambré. La journée de cours se passa sans encombre, et le soir venu, à la sortie du collège, elle marcha d'un pas décidé, chaloupé, vers le fameux garçon. Lui et ses amis se mirent à rire en la reconnaissant. Elle fit semblant de ne pas comprendre et joua la parfaite jeune fille amoureuse, naïve et stupide :

« - Tiens, j'ai pensé que t'aimerait ! C'est un cadeau pour toi…, fit-elle d'un ton mielleux.

- Un cadeau ?, demanda-t-il, hilare.

- Oui, j'ai compris pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas sortir avec moi l'autre fois, c'était parce que j'avais oublié un cadeau de Saint Valentin, alors le voilà !, fit elle en enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de son index.

- Ah ouais, tu crois ça …, fit il en gloussant. Et c'est quoi ton cadeau ?

- Regarde …

Elle sortir la fiole de son sac, en prenant l'air gêné, comme un enfant qui, en train de faire une bêtise, ferait attention à l'arrivée intempestive d'un parent. La fiole avait une drôle d'allure, mais le liquide ambré qu'elle contenait ressemblait à quelque chose que le garçon connaissait bien.

- Noon !, s'exclama-t-il, surpris, toujours hilare. Du whisky ?! D'où tu le sort, hein ?

Il se saisit brutalement de la bouteille et la déboucha pour renifler l'odeur alléchante du liquide qui n'était bien entendu pas de l'alcool.

- Je l'ai piquée à mon père… dit-elle d'un air angélique. Ça te plait ?

- C'est clair ! Mais tu peux toujours rêver pour qu'on sorte ensemble, gamine ! Merci pour le whisky ! »

Et il lui tourna le dos comme si elle n'existait pas, buvant le liquide de la fiole et rigolant avec ses copains. Luce vit volte-face et afficha un sourire tranquille et diabolique.

Le surlendemain, lorsqu'elle sortit de cours, il y avait une foule d'élèves bruyante devant le collège, qui semblait passionnée par quelque chose qui se trouvait en son centre. Luce tendit l'oreille et entendit des rires et des blagues du genre : « ça va pas trop froid ? »

Elle jeta un œil vers le milieu du groupe d'élèves en montant sur un rebord en pierre et admira le spectacle causé par sa fiole d'élixir d'oubli : le garçon dont elle voulait se venger était à présent nu comme un vers, les mains portées sur une certaine partie de son corps qu'il désirait cacher. Il était venu comme tous les jours, mais avait _oublié_ de s'habiller, et ne s'en était rendu compte que lorsque ses copains le lui firent aimablement remarquer en explosant de rire à n'en plus pouvoir.

Ce fut donc l'épisode de l'élixir qui décida Lise à envoyer une lettre à Albus Dumbledore concernant Luce.


	7. Chapter 7 Nouvelle étape !

**CHAPITRE 7 : Nouvelle étape**

C'était un mercredi en début d'après-midi, une semaine après que Lise ait envoyé sa lettre à Dumbledore. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée de la maison des filles Pangier. Lise était chez elle, elle avait pris un jour de repos pour pouvoir accueillir son visiteur. Elle gagna la porte, nerveuse, se passa la main dans les cheveux et lissa un peu les plis de ses vêtements, histoire d'arranger les détails de dernière minute. Elle ouvrit et souhaita la bienvenue à la personne qu'elle attendait depuis ce matin.

Un homme assez grand et mince, vêtu d'une longue robe noire, et dont l'allure était un peu inquiétante, entra dans le salon en répondant poliment. Observer cet étrange personnage s'installer dans son salon la laissa perplexe. Il avait un grand nez et des cheveux noirs jusqu'aux épaules, horriblement huileux. Il avait un air sévère malgré son âge. Lise tout en l'observant, se dit qu'il avait des chances d'accomplir sa mission.

L'homme demanda où était Luce, et sa mère lui répondit qu'elle ne le savait pas, visiblement très gênée. L'homme l'interrogea du regard pour avoir une explication.

« - Ecoutez… le mercredi après-midi elle traîne avec des amis, comme toutes les jeunes filles de son âge, fit-elle avec un petit sourire stressé. J'imagine qu'elle ne doit pas être très loin… Peut-être chez son amie Julie en train de faire des devoirs », supposa-t-elle.

En vérité, depuis qu'elle avait envoyé la lettre au Professeur Dumbledore, sa fille lui faisait vivre un enfer. En effet depuis que la jeune adolescente avait appris que sa mère avait de nouveau contacté le professeur Dumbledore, elle ne respectait plus aucune règle ni n'obéissait à sa mère. Luce au fond d'elle était frustrée et en colère de ne pas pouvoir aller dans cette école et en voulait à sa mère d'avoir « balancé » au professeur ses mauvaises actions. Lise, elle, l'avait fait en dernier recours et parce qu'elle ne se doutait pas que la réaction qu'aurait Luce serait aussi démesurée. A présent elle ne savait plus si elle avait bien fait de demander de l'aide, surtout ce genre d'aide… Voilà qu'un sorcier était venu pour ramener Luce à la raison, alors que sa propre mère n'arrivait même pas à la faire rentrer à la maison. Depuis environ quatre jours, Lise n'avait de nouvelles de sa fille qu'en coup de vent : celle-ci rentrait le soir pour dormir un jour sur deux, prendre des affaires, et passait ensuite ses journées dehors, on ne savait-où, mais sûrement pas au collège car sa mère recevait des mots pour absences non justifiées. Luce ne parlait pas, ne voulait rien expliquer et était très irascible. Lise n'osait pas faire preuve d'autorité de peur que Luce se braque encore plus, car elle menaçait sa mère de ne plus jamais rentrer, à chaque fois que celle-ci souhaitait parler avec sa fille de ce qu'il leur arrivait.

Albus avait alors suggéré d'envoyer quelqu'un pour aider Lise à surmonter la situation, un intermédiaire qui saurait faire preuve d'autorité, voire d'un peu d'esbroufe si cela ne suffisait pas, pour que Luce prenne conscience de ses actes et pour éviter qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose de plus grave que de se faire arrêter pour usage de la magie hors d'une école.

Luce n'avait que quatorze ans, et Severus Rogue pensait qu'il suffirait de lui faire une bonne leçon de morale pour qu'elle rentre dans les rangs. Il éprouvait un léger mépris pour cette femme, la mère, qui s'avouait vaincue aussi vite et qui ne pouvait pas gérer sa propre progéniture, qui d'ailleurs était née dans des circonstances pour le moins... gênantes. Cela n'est quand même pas si difficile de se faire écouter d'un enfant, pensait-il, assis sur une chaise, tout en observant le décor de la maison. Cette ambiance intime et feutrée lui donnait la nausée. Il revint à ses pensées : lui-même était enseignant depuis quelques années et dans sa classe régnaient l'ordre et la discipline. Après tout, il suffisait de savoir se faire respecter.

Puisque sa mère ne savait pas où la trouver, Severus fit appel à ses dons de sorcier. Il sortit de la poche de sa robe un gadget étrange. Il lui donna un léger coup de baguette. L'objet, sphérique et globuleux, fonctionnait un peu comme une boussole. Il lui indiqua sur le champ la direction à suivre pour retrouver la petite shaman capricieuse.

« - J'y vais », annonça-t-il froidement. « Je serais de retour d'ici une heure. » Et il se mit en route.

Aussi surprenant que cela lui parut, il trouva Luce là où sa mère l'avait indiqué, chez une amie nommée Julie. Sauf que, comme l'on pouvait s'en douter, elles ne faisaient pas du tout leurs devoirs. Severus approcha de la maison discrètement, et se faufila sous la fenêtre de la chambre d'où parvenaient les voix des jeunes filles, pour ne pas avoir affaire aux parents moldus. Il surprit donc leur conversation :

« - Tu sais, au fond… même si c'est bizarre de dire ça… j'ai le sentiment que de toute façon, ma place n'est pas ici.

- Ouais, moi aussi Luce j'aimerais vivre des trucs plus passionnant mais c'est pas pour ça que je fuis ma maison, ma mère et le collège… Faudra bien que tu le comprennes un jour : c'est la vie, c'est tout. En plus, là, tu vas finir par t'attirer des emmerdes. Surtout avec les types que tu fréquentes…

Severus se dit qu'écouter cela l'aiderait dans sa mission, car cela lui permettrait de savoir pourquoi cette gamine agissait ainsi. Alors il resta sous la fenêtre, silencieux.

- Non Juju, tu ne comprends pas…, fit Luce qui semblait hésiter à parler de quelque chose. Moi, ma place est vraiment_ ailleurs._ Ma mère a une vision de ma vie que je ne partage pas du tout et il faudra bien qu'elle le comprenne un jour, elle aussi... Et puis, elle refuse toujours de me parler de ma naissance, de mon père… Fin voilà j'en ai marre de plein de choses… Et j'te signale, au passage, que la bande de Tonio ne craint pas tant que ça, on ne fait que fumer des joints et … s'amuser un peu… y'a pas de mal.

- _SI Lulu_, fit son amie en rigolant, je vois ce que tu veux dire, et _'si, Lulu_, la bande de Tonio craint à mort… En plus ils ont quel âge franchement ? Peut être dix-sept ? T'as rien à faire avec des gars comme ça… Même si Tonio est super canon !

Luce haussa les épaules, pas convaincue, et elles se mirent à glousser. S'ensuivirent quelques phrases que Severus trouva totalement déplacées pour des jeunes filles de quatorze ans. Il en devint même légèrement rose, autant que ses joues blanches et cireuses pouvaient tourner au rouge. Quand les mots « nu » et « cul » furent prononcés, il jugea qu'il en avait assez entendu et passa à l'acte.

Il se concentra pour envoyer un message dans l'esprit de Luce afin qu'elle sorte de cette chambre. Il utilisa l'occlumancie, art dans lequel il était passé maître depuis de nombreuses années, pour lui souffler l'envie de rentrer chez elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Luce quittait la maison de Julie en direction de sa propre maison, Severus sur ses pas. Une fois qu'elle eut passé la porte, elle redevint lucide et s'étonna d'être rentrée alors qu'elle avait prévu de faire sa petite rébellion pendant quelques jours de plus, elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait oublié ce qui c'était passé depuis sa conversation avec Julie. Puis Severus entra, et un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce principale. Le temps que Luce observe la dégaine du nouveau venu, celui-ci se présenta :

« - Bonjour, Miss Pangier. Je suis le professeur Rogue, et je suis ici pour vous parler de votre comportement.

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, Luce interloquée mais intéressée, sa mère tendue.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire, je ne vous connais pas, balança-t-elle froidement d'entrée de jeu, histoire de lui montrer à quel genre d'ado il avait affaire en pensant l'impressionner.

-Je ne vous demande pas si vous avez quelque chose à dire, Miss, fit Severus Rogue d'un ton un peu inquiétant qui résonna dans la tête de Luce comme le fameux '_nous avons les moyens de vous faire parler…_'.

Puis le professeur reprit :

- Je suis envoyé par le professeur Albus Dumbledore, et je suis là pour vous expliquer quelques points que vous semblez avoir oubliés, ou du moins, dont vous ne souhaitez pas vous préoccuper.

- Dumbledore ? , dit-elle très intéressée. Est-ce que…

-C'est moi qui pose les questions, coupa Rogue qui prenait plaisir à jouer à ce petit jeu. D'abord, vous rendez-vous compte que vos actions mettent non seulement votre vie mais aussi celle de votre famille en danger ?

- Pardon … ? Je ne vois pas à quoi vous faites allusion, répondit Luce qui ne savait pas exactement duquel de ses méfaits il parlait.

- Lorsque vous jetez un sort en leur présence, ou lorsque vous parlez à un moldu de vos pouvoir magique, comme vous avez failli le faire il y a quelques minutes à votre camarade, vous mettez en péril tous les efforts que des gens très occupés mettent en œuvre pour vous protéger, et croyez-moi ils ont souvent mieux à faire que de passer derrière vous pour effacer vos idioties.

- De qui est-ce que vous parlez ? Et de quel danger parlez-vous, d'abord ?

- Je parle de sorciers et de sorcières dont le travail est d'assurer la discrétion de notre monde, et aussi de protéger des sorciers importants, comme vous, Miss Pangier.

Luce l'interrogea du regard, demandant plus de précision pour la deuxième partie de sa question.

- Vous ne savez probablement pas ce que cela représente, et ce n'est pas le but de ma venue que de vous l'expliquer, mais vos aptitudes sont très rares dans le monde sorcier. Voilà pourquoi vos êtes potentiellement en danger. Et c'est pour vous ordonner d'arrêter vos frasques de jeune adolescente capricieuse que je suis venu, sur l'ordre du professeur Dumbledore. Car voyez-vous, vous n'avez absolument pas besoin de prendre tous ces risques supplémentaires.

- Mais qui pourrait me vouloir du mal ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de grave, moi, à part ridiculiser un pauvre crétin avec cet élixir…? dit-elle en s'énervant.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, Miss, répondit Rogue sur un ton mauvais, Ce n'est pas parce qu'il vous semble que vous êtes intouchable que c'est le cas. La moindre imprudence peut entrainer de lourdes conséquences, pour nous, sorciers. Surtout quand vous utilisez la magie sans même vous demander ce qui peut être dangereux… d'autant plus que vous n'avez jamais pris aucun cours de magie.

- Alors ça ! C'est pas faute de l'avoir réclamé figurez-vous ! Et je vous interdis de me faire passer pour une gamine qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait…

- Vous voulez que l'on vous explique certaines choses sur votre monde, votre vie, mais pour cela, les adultes qui vous entourent doivent pouvoir vous faire confiance. Vous devez vous comporter _comme_ une adulte, montrer un peu plus de maturité pour obtenir les réponses que vous attendez.

Luce émit un grognement sceptique exprimant sa mauvaise humeur, boudeuse.

- Alors, il est en colère contre moi, le professeur Dumbledore… ?, dit-elle sur un ton qui la trahit.

Severus et Lise échangèrent un regard explicite : ils tenaient la solution.

- Non, je ne dirais pas cela, fit Rogue, Il est plutôt déçu en réalité. Déçu qu'après tout ce qu'il ait fait pour vous, la seule manière que vous ayez trouvée de le remercier soit de lui causer des soucis…

Luce était à présent rouge de honte. Elle prenait soudainement conscience qu'elle avait était orgueilleuse et qu'elle avait pris des risques, et même plus que ceux dont cet homme lui parlait, ceux dont elle n'avait parlé qu'à Julie… le piercing, les sorties, les mauvaises fréquentations, les garçons …

Lise posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille. Mais Luce n'était pas si facile à amadouer.

- Très bien, fit-elle en relevant le menton. Sauf que : comme ma mère ne veut pas que j'aille dans cette école mais préfère que j'aille au lycée comme tous les autres, et que j'apprenne des trucs qui ne me serviront à rien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais en plus faire l'effort de faciliter la vie de ce vieux chnoc qui ne me connait pas vraiment. Il se prend pour mon grand père ou quoi ? Quant à vous, vous ne me faites pas peur. Si vous croyez que c'est avec cette allure de vampire d'halloween que vous allez m'impressionner, vous vous plantez. Je n'en ai rien à faire si ce que je fais de ma vie ne vous plait pas, et si ça vous emmerde… eh bien c'est encore meilleur !

Elle se leva brutalement et partit vers sa chambre, comme une mini tornade. Rogue n'en revenait pas. Jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi malpoli et arrogant… sauf peut-être Potter, mais lui…

« -Eh bien ! Faites quelque chose ! Maintenant que vous l'avez énervée, vous n'avait fait qu'aggraver la situation ! », Cria Lise, mécontente, ce qui le ramena à la réalité.

Il se leva d'un bond lui aussi, et transplana jusqu'à la chambre de Luce. Le crac sonore qui retentit dans les tympans de Luce, accompagné de l'apparition du professeur Rogue dans sa chambre à coucher eurent pour effet de lui arracher un cri suraigu, outré et effrayé.

« - Cassez-vous de chez moi espèce de sale …

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le traiter de « sale con » car Severus Rogue lui lança un sort de mutisme. Luce, choquée, et encore plus effrayée et coléreuse, répliqua sans attendre. En vérité elle agit sans vraiment réfléchir ni se rendre compte de ses gestes. Elle tendit les bras le long de son corps, la paume des mains tournée vers Rogue, les doigts repliés. Elle aspira ainsi de l'énergie, qu'elle renvoya ensuite à la figure de Rogue, en donnant comme un coup de poing dans l'air dans sa direction. Celui-ci se protégea en lançant le sort _« Protego ». _Il fut quand même un peu bousculé par le sort de la jeune fille, ce qui le surprit énormément, voire l'inquiéta.

« - Comment avez-vous appris à jeter des sorts ?, dit il en levant sa baguette pour défaire le charme de mutisme.

Luce était rouge de colère, de honte, de frustration et un peu de peur…

- Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? !

- C'est très important au contraire. J'ai besoin de savoir comment vous avez appris à mobiliser l'énergie magique de cette façon…, dit-il sur un ton qui ne trahissait pas du tout la réelle once d'admiration que cette démonstration avait suscité en lui.

Luce y réfléchit un instant. Mais son cher tableau de cavalier des siècles passés répondit à sa place, faisant son entrée dans la scène qui jusqu'à présent se déroulait sous ses yeux :

- Miss Pangier s'entraine de temps en temps à lancer des sorts, juste en se concentrant, sans livres ni formules, ni baguette… Il arrive parfois que des étincelles jaillissent de ses doigts quand elle rêve… Mais j'en ai déjà informé le directeur auparavant.

Luce lui envoya un regard courroucé, se sentant intimement exposée à cette espèce de vampire graisseux par sa faute. Elle expliqua ensuite à Rogue qu'elle s'entrainait de temps en temps à faire quelque chose juste en se concentrant sur cette action, que cela marchait parfois, mais jamais comme aujourd'hui. Ils échangèrent des informations de ce genre pendant quelques minutes puis ils n'eurent plus rien à se dire.

Luce en profita pour lancer son sujet préféré :

- Est-ce qu'il existe un moyen d'aller à Poudlard sans l'accord de ma mère ? J'veux dire, il y a forcément des enfants qui n'ont pas de parents et qui peuvent quand même y aller… non ? J'vous en prie j'aimerais tellement entrer dans cette école... Je serais sage comme une image !

Rogue frémit rien qu'en imaginant ce trublion dans son cours de potions.

- En ce qui vous concerne, Miss, votre mère est la personne qui est responsable de vous administrativement parlant, donc sans son accord il est impossible de rejoindre l'école Poudlard. De toute façon, une promesse ne suffit pas. Vous devez arrêter vos caprices et …

Mais Luce le coupa dans son élan, car le mot caprice avait fait tilt une fois de plus. Elle essaya de s'expliquer :

- C'n'est pas un caprice, bordel ! Vous croyez peut-être que c'est facile de se savoir différente des autres et de se dire tous les jours qu'il existe un endroit où l'on pourrait être à sa place, mais que l'on ne peut pas y aller, uniquement parce qu'une personne l'a décidé… Vous pensez peut-être que je fais ça pour faire l'intéressante hein ? Mais vous vous êtes déjà demandé ce que c'est que ne pas avoir de père ? Ok ça n'a rien à voir mais…. Mais…

La voix de Luce trembla. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle baissa la tête en reniflant, et en respirant bruyament, essouflée.

- Je vois, fit-il simplement.

- Je veux bien faire un effort si vous me garantissez que je pourrais y entrer un jour … ok ?

- Cela ne dépend pas de moi.

- Eh bien, demandez à tous ceux de qui ça dépend et dite moi si ce sera possible un jour de rentrer à Poudlard sans l'autorisation de ma chieuse de mère!

Rogue ne répondit rien, et Luce sentit qu'elle avait dit un mot de trop. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir parlé ainsi de sa mère qui faisait tout pour lui faire plaisir. Elle retira ce qu'elle venait de dire. Rogue haussa un sourcil en guise d'approbation.

- Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de pourquoi votre mère ne veut pas que vous intégriez Poudlard ?, demanda-t-il en appelant à une réponse franche.

Luce secoua la tête et lui adressa son regard d'ambre le plus expressif.

- … Eh bien… Peut-être devriez-vous le lui demander sérieusement, je pense que cela changerait beaucoup votre manière de voir les choses.

Il n'en revenait pas lui-même mais Rogue venait de donner un conseil en matière de relations humaines. Il sentit la jeune fille céder. Elle avait été plus coriace que prévu, il devait le reconnaître. Mais sa mission était accomplie et il pouvait rentrer chez lui. Il salua Luce, et transplana jusqu'au salon où Lise attendait en se rongeant un ongle. Elle se leva en le voyant (et aussi parce qu'il la fit sursauter).

- Madame, si je puis me permettre, vous devriez lui expliquer les véritables raisons de votre opposition à son inscription à Poudlard, elle est en âge d'entendre et de comprendre ce que vous avez à lui dire.

Il se racla la gorge, gêné par cet excès de sentiments, de relations sociales et de problèmes familiaux. Il avait fait cette mission uniquement parce qu'il y avait été obligé par Dumbledore, parce qu'il était le seul disponible et parce que le professeur lui faisait confiance. Mais décidément… il détestait aider les gens, du moins, de cette manière : en jouant les psychomages à deux mornilles… Heureusement, tant que personne ne savait quelle était la nature de sa mission, sa réputation était sauve.

Sur ce, il salua Lise Pangier et s'en alla par la porte d'entrée pour prendre un portoloin.

Luce revint dans le salon, à pas lents, le regard baissé, sourcils froncés. Lise l'invita à s'assoir sur le canapé.

- On va parler, ma chérie, dit Lise en posant sa main sur le genou de sa fille. Je ne comprends que maintenant ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps, mais j'avais mes raisons et mes excuses aussi, pour ne pas tout t'expliquer…

- Bin tu m'as carrément _rien_ expliqué, m'man…

- Eh bien c'est aujourd'hui que cela change. Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux savoir, mais d'abord, il faut que je t'avoue que si je n'ai pas voulu que tu partes en Angleterre…

- A Poudlard ?

- Oui, enfin ce qui me gêne c'est surtout que ce soit loin tu sais… Enfin voilà, c'est parce que … Je suis malade ; et j'avais envie que tu reste près de moi, au cas où… enfin… pour pouvoir profiter de ta présence. Je reconnais que c'est un peu égoïste mais…

- Maman…quoi ?... quelle maladie…? coupa Luce qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

- Eh bien, je ne t'ai pas souvent parlé de mon passé, de ta naissance ni même de tes grands parents car … c'est assez gênant… disons que je n'ai pas vraiment été une fille bien quand j'étais plus jeune, avant de t'avoir… J'avais peur qu'en t'en parlant tu puisses faire faire les mêmes erreurs que moi. Mais voilà, aujourd'hui c'est mieux que tu le sache : j'ai été une… enfin, j'ai eut, il ya longtemps, une addiction importante. Je… je prenais de la drogue et comme tu as déjà dû en entendre parler, il existe une maladie qui se transmet …

Luce pleurait bel et bien à présent. Un mot venait de s'imposer à son esprit. Un mot qui n'impliquait pas grand-chose jusqu'à présent. Un mot qui avait été prononcé par une infirmière lors d'un entretient à propos des précautions à prendre avant un rapport sexuel, dans un contexte totalement différent d'aujourd'hui, car Julie et elle avaient beaucoup rit pendant cet entretient. Mais maintenant elle pleurait. Elle avait tellement peur de ce que sa mère allait lui dire… elle ne voulait pas l'entendre… elle voulait juste faire comme sil ne s'était rien passé…

-… qui se transmet en partageant... des seringues… et ensuite, quand on l'a, ça ne se soigne pas vraiment…

« Non, non, non ! Pas ça non… »

Lise prenait son courage à deux mains : elle devait le dire, elle devait lui expliquer, même si ça devait la blesser, elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix, maintenant que sa fille était si grande et que ses propres jours étaient comptés en termes de quelques années seulement…

- A l'époque on ne savait même pas que ça existait tu sais… Quand j'ai su que je l'avais, que je mourrai un jour de cette maladie, j'ai eut tout de suite l'envie de te garder auprès de moi le plus longtemps possible, tu comprends…

- J't'en veux plus maman !, dit Luce entre deux sanglots, en se jetant dans ses bras. Promis, j'arrête ! Je resterai là tout le temps si tu veux, je n'irai pas en Angleterre c'est bon j'ai compris je ne veux pas que tu …

« … meure ! ». Elle ne put prononcer la fin de sa phrase. Elle se sentit plus mal que tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à ce jour. La peur, les regrets, la honte, la colère… Pourquoi cela leur arrivait-il à elles ? Qu'avaient-elles fait pour avoir une vie si compliquée et si différente des autres ? Est-ce qu'elles avaient mérité de souffrir comme ça ?

Lise pleurait aussi, serrant sa fille très fort contre elle, en lui caressant les cheveux… elle lui murmurait des paroles apaisantes, tandis que Luce sanglotait à s'en arracher le cœur.

A des milliers de kilomètres de cette scène déchirante, la vie d'un jeune sorcier enfermé dans un camp de redressement continuait. Lev, âgé de quatorze ans, tout comme Luce, préparait son évasion du camp de redressement depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines.

Il avait maintes fois imaginé la scène et prévu des solutions à beaucoup de problèmes qui pourraient survenir le jour J. Le plan était simple et sans dimension héroïque : le but était d'être le plus discret possible pour avoir toutes ses chances de passer la barrière du parc sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, et que les recherches ne commencent que la veille au matin, lui laissant ainsi la nuit pour s'éloigner du camp.

Il savourait l'idée de se retrouver de l'autre côté, tranquille, libre, pendant que l'enseignant de Savoir Vivre s'évertuait à leur expliquer comment régler un problème sans passer par la violence. C'était un sujet que Lev trouvait complètement inutile. Comme si les adultes dehors se comportaient aussi bien que dans les discours du prof … Il aurait bien aimé que ce soit le contraire mais malheureusement, il était bien placé pour savoir que ce n'était pas le cas.

La leçon prit fin et ce fut l'heure du repas du soir. Lev vida son assiette, il se dit qu'il valait mieux prendre des forces. D'autant plus que son prochain repas complet n'était pas prévu pour bientôt… Le camp n'était pas situé très loin de la ville, mais Lev, une fois qu'il serait dehors, s'empresserait de gagner la campagne, déserte, pour ne rencontrer personne qui puisse l'interroger sur sa provenance, histoire de ne pas se faire prendre bêtement par un passant qui reconnaitrait le sigle du camp de redressement cousu sur sa chemise. Donc il n'aurait pas prochainement l'occasion de s'assoir à une table pour manger presque à sa faim, comme il en avait encore la possibilité aujourd'hui.

Puis la nuit tomba.

Lev fit semblant de s'endormir, comme tous les autres. Il était en pyjama, s'était douché et s'était glissé dans les draps froids de son lit de camp. Personne n'avait l'air de se douter de quoi que ce soit. Il avait bien fait attention de se comporter comme d'habitude, ce qui consistait en quatre points essentiels : rester distant, las, peu bavard et garder un regard morne. Il attendit que ses camarades de dortoir s'endorment, un à un. C'était un samedi soir, et les garçons ce soir là faisaient des efforts pour vite s'endormir car l'entraînement physique du lendemain matin était véritablement épuisant.

Lev attrapa sous son martelât un vieux drap qu'il avait déniché dans la laverie, une autre nuit. Ce n'était en fait qu'un morceau de tissu d'environ un mètre carré, qu'il avait prit soin de salir avec de la boue pour ne pas que la couleur blanche attire le regard des gardiens, dehors. Il rassembla ses vêtements et ses chaussures pour faire son baluchon dans un silence total. Il se contenta de mettre son écharpe et une veste. Pas vraiment de temps à perdre à se rhabiller, surtout pour prendre le risque de faire du bruit. Il ne mit pas ses chaussures non plus, pour ne pas que ses pas résonnent sur les pierres du hall.

Tan pis pour le froid, tan pis pour ses pieds. La liberté l'attendait il pouvait bien sacrifier un peu de confort pour elle.

Il se glissa par la porte du dortoir et longea les murs jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Mais la porte en bois brut, massive, bruyante et cadenassée n'était pas la voie qu'il avait choisi pour sortir. Il contourna tout le bâtiment pour rejoindre la salle de cour la plus éloignée du dortoir des professeurs.

Sur le chemin, il dut passer devant l'entrée d'un couloir sombre. Mais il ne se méfia pas assez, et lorsqu'il fut au milieu du carrefour, un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine : du coin de l'œil il apercevait une silhouette tout au fond du corridor. Un gardien faisait sa ronde.

Lev s'immobilisa, là, au milieu du chemin, bien visible. La panique était montée à son cœur et le paralysa pendant une seconde ou deux.

« Bouge ! Bouge… lentement… »

Il fit un pas en arrière, de son pas de velours le plus appliqué. Il se colla au mur et coupa sa respiration.

Il entendait les pas pesants du gardien qui avançait dans sa direction, lentement. Il avait bien un plan pour ça, mais impossible de garder les idées claires à présent : il allait se faire prendre, il allait tout foirer, et quelle punition l'attendait ! Au moins cinquante coups de bâtons et la corvée des chiottes à vie ! C'était foutu, le gardien allait tourner dans le couloir où il se cachait et le verrait forcément…

Mais soudain, le plan de secours de Lev lui revint en tête : faire diversion ! Le gardien était encore assez loin, à une vingtaine de mètres au pire. Il glissa la main dans le baluchon pour se saisir d'un caillou qu'il avait placé dans sa chaussure au préalable, quand il avait organisé toutes les parades auxquelles il avait pensé. Heureusement, depuis le temps qu'il avait prévu son coup, il s'était tellement entraîné à faire léviter des petits objets que faire passer le caillou dans le couloir sombre, au dessus de la tête du gardien, logeant la jointure entre le mur et le plafond, fut une simple manœuvre de plus. Mais il se concentra si fort qu'un fin filet de sang coula de sa narine…

Quand le caillou fut à environ dix mètres derrière de gardien, il le fit tomber par terre.

Dans le silence de mort qui régnait, cela eut l'effet d'une petite bombe au tintement aigu. Le gardien sursauta et fit volte face en moins d'une seconde. Lev se lança et traversa l'entrée du couloir à pas de loup. Il marcha aussi vite et silencieusement que possible en direction de la salle de cour par laquelle il souhaitait s'échapper. Une fois à l'intérieur, il referma la porte lentement et se colla derrière elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il entendit le gardien reprendre son chemin, au loin. Il attendait de se calmer pour continuer. Une erreur de plus à cause de la précipitation et il pouvait dire adieu à tous ses rêves…

Il respira lentement pour ralentir les battements de son cœur et inspecta les alentours. Bien entendu, la salle était vide, et à travers les fenêtres on voyait les arbres remuer sous le vent, sûrement glacial. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud sur sa lèvre. Il y porta un doigt et remarqua alors qu'il avait saigné du nez. Il s'essuya du dos de la main, et sur son bas de pyjama. Il avait les pieds gelés et un peu mal à la tête, à cause de l'effort.

Mais il était plein de volonté et de ressources. Il avança vers la fenêtre du fond de la salle, la plus éloignée de la porte, quand il fut sûr que plus aucun gardien ne passait dans les couloirs environnants. Il ouvrit la fenêtre très lentement, pour éviter qu'elle ne grince, et sauta à travers d'un geste souple. Il tira sur le cadre en bois pour la refermer du mieux qu'il pouvait, histoire que le courant d'air soit repéré le plus tard possible.

Sous ses pieds à présent ce n'étaient plus les dalles glaciales du bâtiment mais de l'herbe prise par le gel. Il poursuivit son plan : Lev se dirigea, en contournant soigneusement tous les endroits un peu éclairés du parc, vers le portail en fer forgé. Il n'y avait pas de garde assigné à cette place en permanence. Comme jamais personne n'avait tenté de sortir, l'idée ne leur était pas venue sérieusement à l'esprit et ils se contentaient de tourner dans le parc.

Le coup de la diversion ne marcherait sûrement pas cette fois ci car il n'y avait pas qu'un seul gardien, cela aurait causé trop d'effervescence. Par chance, il y avait dans ce parc de nombreux buissons, et notamment un juste à droite du portail noir. C'était là sa prochaine direction.

Il patienta jusqu'à ce que le moment clé arrive : l'échange des gardiens. Ceux qui avaient dormi jusqu'ici sortaient par la porte de service pour relayer leurs collègues. Comme il ne s'agissait pas non plus d'une prison de haute sécurité, et que d'autres gardes surveillaient l'intérieur, ceux de l'extérieur prenaient toujours une minute ou deux pour parler de leur nuit lorsqu'ils rentraient dans le bâtiment, au mépris du règlement, ce que Lev avait remarqué lors de ses repérages, les nuits précédentes.

Il se faufila donc entre les arbres et rampa jusqu'au buisson. Les feuilles bruissèrent légèrement quand il passa entre l'arbrisseau et le portail, un gardien tendit l'oreille et se retourna pour voir : pour voir quoi ? ce n'était que le vent…

Lev balança alors son baluchon par-dessus le portail. Et quelques secondes après, il entreprit de l'escalader. Il sauta le plus haut possible pour s'accrocher aux extrémités pointues des barreaux en fer forgé, se hissa par la force des bras, passa une jambe, se griffa tout le long de la cuisse mais passa la deuxième jambe pour finir par tomber sourdement au sol en retenant un cri de douleur. Comme pour l'épisode du couloir, il attendit d'être sûr que personne n'avait rien remarqué avant de se relever.

La pointe acérée du portail lui avait ouvert la cuisse sur environ cinq centimètres, c'était une grosse blessure ; mais il avait prévu ça aussi, et se fit un bandage serré avec un long morceau de tissu volé. Il remit des feuilles sur le sol, effaça ses traces, se releva lentement et respira profondément : il y était, il était de l'autre côté … Comme cette nuit était douce ! Le vent glacial avait été son allié, et même si le portail avait tenté de le retenir, comme un dernier recours du centre de redressement pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, il y était arrivé, sa victoire était totale ! Ou presque… Il perdait tout de même plus de sang que prévu et allait maintenant devoir se soigner…

Il enfila ses vêtements et ses chaussures discrètement et rajouta au bandage de fortune le tissu qui avait servit au baluchon. Et il partit en courant en direction de la campagne, en direction de l'Ouest, de la liberté, de sa vie qu'il prenait enfin en main.


	8. Chapter 8 What a teenager wants

**CHAPITRE 8 : « What a teenager want », Rêves adolescents**

Lev parcourait l'Est de l'Europe depuis un peu plus d'un an, maintenant. Il était parti du centre de la Russie, marchant toujours vers l'Ouest. Il avait peut-être pris neuf mois pour atteindre la frontière de son pays natal car, à pied et dans les meilleurs cas, pris en stop, la route n'était pas facile.

Ne serait-ce qu'à cause du climat, Lev avait eut d'énormes difficultés pour parcourir une telle distance. Mais la liberté était tout à fait enivrante. Elle avait été tout ce à quoi il aspirait pendant des années. Aussi, même si sa vie n'était pas devenue plus confortable, Lev se sentait enfin en paix avec lui-même. Il avait lutté pour décrocher son indépendance, il était heureux et fier d'être parvenu à un tel résultat. Il n'aurait échangé sa nouvelle vie contre rien au monde.

La période la plus difficile pour lui fut sans doute celle qui suivit son évasion du camp de redressement. Il devait se cacher, lutter contre le froid, et sa blessure à la jambe ne lui facilitait jamais la tâche. Mais quand il atteignit la province voisine de celle dont il provenait, la police perdit sa trace, et plus personne ne se soucia de son sort : après tout, comme il avait passé une frontière, ce n'était plus leur problème.

De plus, effrayés à l'idée que leur fils renié, rejeté et trahi ne soit retrouvé et ramené à leur domicile, et ait alors l'éventualité de se venger d'une façon ou d'une autre_ qui sait ce qu'il pouvait faire de ses étranges capacités_ les parents de Lev firent comprendre au chef de la police locale que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. En fait tout le monde le supposa mort : survivre dans les steppes relevait de l'exploit d'un homme bien préparé, ou au moins habitué à ce rude climat.

Lev lui-même se trouvait extrêmement chanceux d'être encore en vie. Il n'avait cependant pas fait d'imprudences : dès qu'il comprit que plus personne ne lui courait après, il entreprit de se rapprocher des villes pour pouvoir dormir chaque soir dans des endroits abrités, et voler de quoi se nourrir à droite à gauche. Pour cela, il avait légèrement abusé de ses pouvoirs magiques et plus particulièrement du sort qu'il maitrisait le mieux : la lévitation.

Sa chance fut aussi de croiser les bonnes personnes sur son chemin : plusieurs familles acceptèrent de lui offrir le gîte et le couvert quand il prétendait être en route pour aider une grand-mère malade qui habitait à l'Ouest…

C'est donc un peu plus d'un an après avoir fuit le camp, que Lev se retrouva en Roumanie.

Un soir apparemment comme tous les autres, Lev marchait seul dans les rues d'une petite ville de Roumanie en quête d'un endroit où dormir. Il faisait froid et de la vapeur s'échappant de sa bouche à chaque expiration. Ses pas résonnaient dans la ruelle pavée, et son long manteau claquait doucement, un bruit étouffé auquel Lev ne prêtait pas attention.

Il avait quinze ans depuis un mois. Son visage avait changé, s'était affiné : ses pommettes étaient saillantes et ses joues légèrement creusées. Sa silhouette s'était étirée, car il avait rarement mangé à sa faim pendant tout ce temps mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de prendre une dizaine de centimètres.

Il avait grandit de bien des façons. Il savait se débrouiller seul, se sortir de nombreuses situations perilleuses. Il avait aussi appris à se défendre, s'était battu quelques fois…

Ses cheveux fins et noirs lui arrivaient jusqu'en bas de la nuque. Et son regard sombre cachait des désirs plus ardents que jamais : il rêvait de développer davantage ses pouvoirs, de devenir quelqu'un, d'être utile à une noble cause, cesser cette vie insignifiante de vagabond rejeté par tous. Il aurait tant aimé avoir un ami avec qui partager toutes ces pensées, mais il n'en avait pas. Aucun.

Personne ne le connaissait. Personne ne faisait attention à lui. Quelques jeunes filles se retournaient parfois, en le croisant dans la rue, captivées par son charme mystérieux. Mais il n'avait jamais parlé sérieusement à qui que ce soit depuis tellement longtemps… Il était devenu associable, par la force des choses, et il en souffrait. La solitude lui pesait énormément. Surtout depuis qu'il avait rejoint les villes : où tout le monde s'occupe, discute, cours à un rendez-vous…

Ce soir là, il eut la chance de trouver une auberge accueillante. Accueillante non seulement par son atmosphère, mais aussi parce que le patron accepta de louer une chambre à l'adolescent effarouché qu'était Lev, en échange de quelques journées de travail comme plongeur. Une offre généreuse que Lev accepta sans hésiter. Il avait l'occasion de s'installer pour quelques temps : tant qu'il travaillerait pour le patron, une chambre lui serait réservée.

Il s'étonnait, à chaque fois que cela lui arrivait, de rencontrer encore des gens généreux sur cette Terre. Il l'avait été, par exemple, lorsqu'il avait trouvé refuge dans les familles russes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Certes il leur avait caché sa véritable identité et la véritable raison de son voyage, mais leur acte n'en était pas moins généreux : tout le monde n'est pas prêt à accueillir un inconnu chez soi même s'il prétend d'un air angélique être en chemin pour rejoindre une grand-mère malade…

Après avoir serré la main du patron de l'auberge en gage de reconnaissance pour cette proposition, Lev monta à l'étage pour s'installer dans la chambre dont il avait la clé, épuisé mais heureux d'avoir assuré un bon repas et une bonne nuit de sommeil pour ce jour là au moins.

Dans le couloir qui menait à la sienne, il passa devant la porte d'une autre chambre, qui était entrouverte. Il jeta un œil à l'intérieur, par curiosité, et ne vit personne. Aussitôt, son esprit pragmatique reprit le dessus.

Il continua son chemin l'air de rien jusqu'au fond du couloir, posa ses affaires dans sa chambre, la referma à clé, et fit mine de redescendre vers le salon bruyant de l'auberge, les mains dans les poches dans sa démarche la plus désinvolte.

Mais en repassant devant la porte entrouverte, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait toujours personne à l'intérieur. Aussitôt, il se faufila à l'intérieur, histoire de voler quelques billets ou quelques vêtements...

Il fit rapidement le tour des lieux, comme un voleur, pour trouver la table de chevet. C'est en général là que les voyageurs écervelés mettent leur argent. Sauf que lorsqu'il ouvrit le tiroir du chevet, il ne trouva ni porte monnaie, ni montre, ni quoi que ce soit a priori, ayant une valeur marchande intéressante.

En vérité, ce qu'il trouva alors le laissa perplexe quelques secondes : un vulgaire bout de bois, long et fin. Il n'eut pas davantage de temps pour imaginer à quoi ce bout de bois pouvait bien servir car des bruits de pas provinrent du couloir : le locataire de cette chambre était probablement sur le chemin du retour.

Pris au piège, il se cacha dans la penderie juste à côté du lit. Il se ratatina entre les manteaux et respira le plus silencieusement possible. Il y avait un petit trou à côté de la serrure qui lui permettait encore d'observer la pièce. Il pria pour que l'inconnu n'ait pas besoin de poser ni de prendre une veste dans cette foutue penderie_ et se dit d'ailleurs qu'il aurait put trouver une cachette moins débile…_ puis il songea à ce qu'il devrait faire si l'inconnu ouvrait la penderie pour reposer son vêtement.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui asséner un coup de poing, car cela l'obligerait à fuir cette auberge qui représentait une occasion de se poser pendant quelques jours, d'être au chaud, de bien manger et dormir, et de travailler pour quelqu'un_ ce qui équivalait à ses yeux à être utile, ce à quoi il aspirait.

Le locataire inconnu entra dans la pièce. C'était un jeune homme un peu plus âgé que lui, qui avait les cheveux longs et d'une couleur rousse flamboyante. Le bruit de ses bottes en cuir résonna sur le parquet tandis qu'il gagnait le centre de la pièce. Il s'assit sur son lit, ôta ses bottes et s'étala de tout son long sur la couette légèrement miteuse.

Lev le maudit intérieurement : s'il décidait de s'endormir maintenant, il ne pourrait pas sortir de cette penderie avant un bon moment… la situation était assez préoccupante, mais comme il n'avait pas de meilleure idée, il resta sagement immobile derrière les battants en bois clair.

Heureusement pour Lev, le jeune inconnu se redressa quelques minutes après. Il sortit un vieux livre d'un sac à dos, et se saisit du bout de bois que Lev avait trouvé dans le tiroir du chevet.

Lev ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en observant la scène par le petit trou : le rouquin lu une phrase du livre à voix haute tout en faisant un geste de la main qui tenait le bout de bois. Cela eut pour effet de transformer la tasse qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet en une grenouille grisâtre avec des anses à la place des pattes. L'étrange animal émit un croassement sonore.

« - Chuuut ! Foutue bestiole ! , dit le rouquin. Argh… je déteste la métamorphose…, ajouta-t-il en grommelant. Foutue grenouille, foutue matière, foutu examen ! »

Il mit un coup de pied dans son sac. Puis il prononça la phrase à nouveau, tout en reproduisant le même geste, le bâton pointé sur la grenouille, et elle reprit l'apparence d'une tasse en porcelaine.

Il attrapa alors une feuille de papier et un stylo, ou du moins quelque chose qui y ressemblait et se mit à écrire, assis sur le lit, le vieux livre dont la phrase était extraite servant d'appuis. Il rédigea un assez long texte car il remplit recto verso deux feuilles de papier. Puis, il regarda sa montre. Apparemment c'était l'heure de faire quelque chose : il se releva, laissa les feuilles sur la couverture, et sortit de la chambre en direction du couloir. Lev sortit de la penderie après avoir entendu la porte se refermer, et espéra qu'il n'avait (toujours) pas eut l'idée de refermer sa porte à clé auquel cas il devrait sortir par la fenêtre…

Puis il repensa à ce qu'il venait de voir : Il n'en revenait pas ! Etait-ce quelqu'un comme lui ? Mais à quoi servait ce bout de bois ? Et qu'avait-il lu dans ces pages ?

Lev s'approcha du lit et lut ce qui était écrit sur les feuilles jaunâtres qui s'avérèrent en fait être du parchemin. C'était visiblement une lettre, mais Lev ne pouvait pas la lire… Elle était écrite dans une autre langue. Pourtant l'inconnu avait bien parlé en roumain… Lev savait lire le roumain et le russe donc ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Il feuilleta le livre à la couverture épaisse et cornée, cela semblait être les mêmes sortes de mots… Il retourna le livre dans tous les sens et trouva ce qu'il cherchait : une inscription au dos, dans le carton de la couverture : « Printed in England ». Lev comprit donc que l'inconnu savait lire et écrire en anglais, car il reconnu le mot « england » pour l'avoir vu sur plusieurs cartes routières de l'Europe. Mais le locataire parlait aussi roumain… Un bien étrange personnage décidément…

Dans l'esprit de Lev, la curiosité l'emporta sur le bon sens. Il s'empara du livre et du bout de bois, pour les cacher sous son T-shirt. Comme la couverture du livre était froide, le contact entre la surface de cuir rêche et la peau de son ventre généra une courte série de frissons.

Il regagna la porte d'entrée et appuya légèrement sur la poignée. Un clic se produit : la porte n'était pas verrouillée !

« Quel idiot quand même pour faire deux fois la même connerie… Ce n'est pas un touriste très expérimenté… »

Il referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui et alla s'enfermer cette fois-ci dans sa propre chambre, au bout du couloir, qui constituait tout de même un plus grand espace que la penderie de son voisin de palier.

Il passa toute une heure à dévorer le contenu du livre des yeux : il ne comprenait pas la langue mais il voyait bien les illustrations ! Apparemment c'était un livre qui enseignait comment se servir du bout de bois… Lorsque Lev empoigna le mystérieux objet, au niveau du manche, bien comme c'était montré sur le livre, des étincelles jaillirent de l'extrémité de ce qui était bien entendu une baguette magique. Il était totalement émerveillé. Alors d'autres gens pouvaient faire ce qu'il faisait… Même beaucoup d'autres gens, pour que des livres soient imprimés… Cela signifiait aussi qu'il existait un endroit en Angleterre où les gens comme lui ne se cachaient pas… Tant de bonnes nouvelles pour une seule soirée !

Puis l'inconnu vint frapper à la porte. Lev alla ouvrir et écarquilla légèrement les yeux, feignant la surprise de recevoir de la visite. L'inconnu lui parla en roumain :

« - Excusez moi de vous déranger mais…euh, voilà je suis embêté… je viens de me faire cambrioler. Vous n'auriez pas vu quelqu'un, ni rien entendu de bizarre ?

Lev joua à la perfection :

- Ah vraiment ? Euh… laissez moi réfléchir… euh non… c'était quand précisément ?

- Il y a environ une heure, je suis descendu pour prendre mon diner et je viens juste de rentrer… C'est vraiment très ennuyeux, il m'a prit quelque chose de très précieux… je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent sur moi… Je viens d'Angleterre….

- Ne paniquez pas, fit Lev en lui touchant l'épaule d'un geste fraternel. Je suis sûr que vous allez retrouver ce que vous avez perdu… Vous avez prévenu l'aubergiste ? La police ?

- Oh …. Non, euh, il ne vaux peut-être mieux pas…, dit-il l'air songeur, Enfin j'veux dire, ce serait bête de donner l'alerte pour un rien !, dit-il en esquissant un sourire forcé.

- Mais je croyais que l'on vous avez pris quelque chose de valeur… vous ne devriez pas hésiter, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'on le retrouve assez vite, vous savez.

- Oui, je sais … bon écoutez, merci en tout cas, fit-il en se grattant la tête, inquiet. Je vais retourner chercher dans ma chambre… après tout je l'ai peut-être manqué en fouillant tout à l'heure… c'est un tel désordre !, expliqua-t-il en souriant. Au revoir, bonne soirée !

- Au revoir !, fit Lev en lui rendant son sourire.

Il regarda le rouquin rentrer chez lui et referma sa propre porte. Il se trouvait légèrement ignoble d'avoir menti de cette façon, mais s'il était anglais, en voyage à son âge en Roumanie, habillé de cette façon, c'est qu'il devait être assez riche pour pouvoir se repayer un bouquin et un bout de bois ! Il trouva tout un tas d'idée de ce genre pour se déculpabiliser de cette arnaque osée. Puis, il alla manger en prenant bien soin de cacher son butin auparavant.

En attendant, dans le désordre qu'il avait mis en essayant de retrouver sa baguette, le jeune sorcier voisin de palier écrivait une nouvelle lettre.

« Chère maman, cher Papa,

Je vous écris pour vous dire que mon stage n'a même pas commencé mais que les ennuis eux, ne se sont pas gênés ! Je viens de me faire voler ma baguette et mon livre de métamorphose ! J'ai peur de me faire remarquer parce que je suis dans une auberge moldue, alors je vais trouver un autre endroit pour dormir le plus vite possible, au cas où le voleur ramènerait des moldus ici ou je ne sais quoi…

En plus de cela, j'ai eut plusieurs problèmes avec mon sortilège de traduction aujourd'hui et cela n'a pas été facile de trouver la destination de la ferme, même au bureau touristique sorcier de la capitale… En vérité je ne comprends pas bien d'où vient le problème car j'arrive parfaitement à lire le roumain, mais il semblerait que ce que je dis n'ai parfois pas de sens, car visiblement les sorciers roumains de l'office de tourisme ont eut beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce que je leur demandais.

Bref, j'espère que vous aurez cette lettre assez vite ! J'aurais bien besoin de réconfort de votre part…

Je vais maintenant devoir en plus trouver un fabriquant de baguette, comme si trouver cet élevage de dragon n'était pas assez difficile ! Ça pour être bien cachés, ils le sont au moins !

Embrassez les petits frères et Ginny pour moi,

A bientôt !

Charlie. »

La famille du jeune sorcier ne tarda pas à lui envoyer des fonds de secours et une lettre de réconfort, et il put rejoindre l'élevage de dragon qu'il cherchait : le lieu de son stage préprofessionnel. Il jura de ne plus jamais se faire avoir de la sorte, et se dit que le jeune homme brun du bout du couloir avait été bien gentil de lui donner ses conseils et de répondre à ses questions…

C'est ainsi que Lev commença à apprendre la langue anglaise : grâce au manuel de métamorphose de dernière année de l'école Poudlard, qu'il avait volé à Charlie Weasley. Et comme la baguette du rouquin ne fonctionnait pas si mal avec lui, il commença aussi à apprendre comment jeter des sortilèges.

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de cette auberge, dans le sud de la France, quelques mois après ces évènements, Luce passait un après midi horrible.

Depuis la visite du professeur Rogue, et les aveux de Lise, la vie de Luce avait changé. Elle avait compris beaucoup de choses d'un seul coup, sur la vie, sur les gens… surtout sur sa mère.

Elle s'était promis de faire tout son possible pour l'aider.

Maintenant elle était au courant que même Lise ne savait pas qui était son père et qu'elle ne recevrait jamais rien de la part de ses grands parents. Elle prenait enfin la mesure de l'expression « se sentir seul ». Personne d'autre ne regretterait Lise, apparemment. Et elle était très inquiète de perdre celle qui représentait tout à ses yeux.

Ce jour là, elle avait accompagné sa mère à l'hôpital car celle-ci avait attrapé une maladie assez grave des poumons, une sorte d'infection, qui durait depuis une semaine déjà.

Il ya quelques temps de cela, Luce n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en médecine, en sciences… Mais ça aussi, ça avait changé. Elle maitrisait tous les éléments nécessaires pour comprendre ce qui arrivait à sa mère : une maladie opportuniste s'attaquait à son système immunitaire. Et comme disaient les infirmières dans le couloir, croyant qu'elles étaient seules alors que Luce était accroupie en train de pleurer non loin de là : « C'est le début de la fin ».

Luce se sentit alors affreusement seule, cet après-midi là. Personne ne pouvait aider sa mère, personne ne pouvait l'aider elle à surmonter tout ça. Plus personne ne s'intéressait à elle dans son lycée depuis qu'elle ne sortait plus avec ses amis pour être au chevet de sa mère. Et plus personne ne comptait pour elle. Plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre : elle touchait le fond. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle ressentait.

Et le jour d'anniversaire de ses quinze ans, qui arriva peu après cet après midi là, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une haine profonde envers la personne qui lui envoyait la même lettre depuis ses onze ans. Albus Dumbledore.

Il réitérait son offre d'inscription tous les ans. Même pas un mot pour sa mère. Même pas un petit « P.S. : comment ça va ce S.I.D.A., vous vous en sortez ? » ni un « P.S. : pourriez vous crever plus vite pour que je puisse avoir votre fille dans mon école ? ». Bref, rien.

Luce avait tellement peur et mal qu'elle en voulait à la terre entière. Elle devenait de plus en plus mince et pâle au fer-et-à-mesure qu'elle perdait le sommeil et l'appétit, comme sa mère. Elle devenait plus dépressive aussi.

Sa mère se rendait bien compte qu'elle était la cause de toutes les souffrances de sa fille. Elle en avait tellement honte...Lise évitait, à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, de croiser le regard de Luce.

Jusqu'au jour où Luce évoqua la lettre d'inscription de Poudlard, le fameux jour de ses quinze ans, pour une fois de plus maudire cet Albus Dumbledore qui tout en continuant sa petite vie tranquille dans son école, ne se souciait pas du mal que cette foutue lettre pouvait leur faire à elles. Ce jour là, Lise regarda sa fille dans les yeux de façon très intense.

« Luce, je veux que tu ailles dans cette école. »

Celle-ci haussa un sourcil, et dit avec un air cynique :

« Ouais, et moi je veux le dernier modèle de walkman qui vient de sortir, chacun sa merde hein…

- Je suis très sérieuse Luce, fit Lise d'une voix grave, allongée sur le canapé du salon, recouverte d'une longue couverture en laine. Je ne serai pas là éternellement…

- Chut !, la coupa Luce. Bon c'est quatre heures, tu veux un thé ? Moi oui.

Elle se leva. Elle atteignit la cuisine sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle remplissait les tasses machinalement.

Si elle acceptait, est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle l'abandonnait ? Car au fond d'elle, elle avait envie de connaître cette vie-là, celle qu'on lui proposait depuis si longtemps… Est-ce que cela faisait d'elle une lâche ? Quelqu'un qui fuit devant une situation désespérée est-il lâche … ? Est- ce que saisir sa chance, faire la seule chose qui lui tenait à cœur, en dehors de veiller le chevet de sa mère, faisait d'elle une égoïste ? A quoi bon …

- Je te jure Luce, il faut que tu ailles dans cette école. Albus Dumbledore m'avait expliqué qu'on ne peut y aller que jusqu'à dix-sept ans. Il ne te reste que deux années… la rentrée c'est dans deux mois tu as encore un peu de temps pour y penser…

- C'est … Je … Tiens, prends ton thé.

- Réfléchis-y ma puce…

Luce déposa la tasse sur la table basse à côté de sa mère, et s'en alla dans sa chambre, l'esprit aussi brumeux qu'allaient l'être ses poumons dans moins d'une minute.

Luce fumait des cigarettes depuis un an environ… depuis … toujours la même date marquante : la visite de Rogue et l'aveu de sa mère. Penchée, appuyée sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, elle regardait le décor : quelques arbres, le vent dans les feuilles, les nuages. Elle entendait sans vraiment écouter le bruit de la ville environnante, les chants étouffés des oiseaux, le ronronnement urbain du trafic routier. Elle réfléchissait malgré elle à cette foutue lettre.

D'un côté elle souhaitait rester proche de sa mère jusqu'à la fin. Elle savait avec certitude maintenant que les années, peut-être même les mois étaient comptés. Que ferait-elle si sa mère s'en allait sans qu'elle ait pu lui dire au revoir ? Sans qu'elle lui ait tenu la main ? Seule, pauvre femme qui paye les erreurs du passé au prix le plus cher, dans une chambre blanchâtre et impersonnelle d'un quelconque hôpital … C'était une mort affreuse que Luce rejetait en bloc. Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

D'un autre côté, déjà qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire de sa vie une fois qu'elle serait complètement_ et irrémédiablement_ seule, refuser d'intégrer une école de qualité qui voulait d'elle était légèrement inconscient. Disons plutôt, irresponsable. Après tout, sa vie à elle ne s'arrêterait pas là. Elle devrait avoir une formation, un job, un appart…

Mais toutes ces choses lui semblaient tellement futiles, distantes, elles semblaient ne pas être peintes de vraies couleurs dans son esprit. Elles semblaient inaccessibles et étrangères, même pas vraiment perceptibles. Sa vie à elle c'était ça dorénavant : appeler les urgences une fois par mois, dormir sur un fauteuil à côté du lit de sa mère, ne lui préparer que ce qu'elle aimait à manger, faire le ménage, penser… déprimer et pleurer aussi…

Cela ressemblait à un gouffre sans fin. Si seulement elle pouvait compter sur quelqu'un, se confier, être soulagée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir quatre-vingt ans au lieu de quinze ce jour là… L'avenir était morne, noir, triste et plus que douloureux.

« Joyeux anniversaire… » Se souhaita-t-elle, sarcastique.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Luce ! » répondit son tableau ensorcelé.

Luce sursauta et lâcha sa cigarette, qui fit une trace de brûlure sur la moquette.

- Non de dieu ! Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! Je croyais que tu étais dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Justement, j'en suis revenu. Figures-toi qu'il se passe des choses très intéressantes là-bas…

Luce haussa fébrilement un sourcil. Elle n'avait même plus la force d'être étonnée. Elle ramassa le mégot et le jeta à la poubelle.

- Du genre ? Quelqu'un est mort ?, se moqua Luce.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…, répondit le chevalier avec un regard sévère en guise de réprimande.

Elle regarda le chevalier avec insistance, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, pour lui dire de continuer son récit.

- En vérité, je ne t'en avais pas parlé avant, car je n'ai jamais vraiment trouvé le moment opportun, mais l'année dernière déjà, des choses terribles se sont passées à Poudlard. Je sais de source sûre, fit-il en indiquant du pouce l'arrière plan du tableau pour désigner le bureau de Dumbledore _ dans lequel se trouvait son autre tableau _, que ce qui a perturbé la vie des étudiants à Poudlard l'an dernier était le fait du Mage Noir dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom …

Luce se souvint d'une brève conversation à ce propos.

- Tu veux dire, celui qu'on pensait disparu à jamais depuis qu'il s'était attaqué à une famille de puissants sorciers ? Comment ils s'appelaient déjà …

- Les Potter !, la coupa-t-il en secouant la tête devant tant d'ignorance. Oui c'est de lui qu'il s'agit. Je disais donc que l'année passée à été le théâtre d'évènements tragiques… un basilic résidait dans le sous-sol et la Chambre secrète existait en vérité, alors même que le professeur Dumbledore l'ignorait et …

- Wow ! Stop ! Ralenti un peu s'il te plait, fit Luce en levant la main. Qu'est ce que c'est un « basilic »… ? Parce que pour moi tu vois c'est une herbe aromatique… et cette histoire de « chambre cachée »… ?

Le chevalier du tableau se rendit compte que malgré toutes leurs conversations sur le monde magique, énormément de détails historiques restaient obscur à la connaissance de Luce. Il entreprit donc de lui expliquer les évènements qu'il venait de décrire. Il lui expliqua ce qu'avait fait Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom : que par l'intermédiaire d'un de ses serviteurs, un dénommé Malefoy, il avait mis une jeune fille en possession d'un vieux carnet ensorcelé très puissant. Son but était d'atteindre l'élève qu'était devenu le bébé qui l'avait autrefois réduit au quasi néant.

Il lui raconta également ce qu'il s'était passé cette année-ci, celle qui venait juste de s'achever, l'année des quinze ans de Luce et des treize ans du jeune Harry Potter. Il lui expliqua que l'adolescent avait découvert la vérité sur les causes du décès de ses parents, qu'il s'agissait d'une trahison de la part d'un proche, et qu'un innocent avait purgé la peine du traître. Enfin, il expliqua à Luce tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir pour comprendre la situation à Poudlard en ce mois de juillet, fin de l'année scolaire.

Il en profita par ailleurs pour laissez entendre que si Dumbledore n'en faisait pas plus pour elles deux, Lise et Luce, ce n'était par manque d'intérêt ni d'affection. En réponse il reçu un coussin en pleine toile, envoyé avec élan par Luce qui écoutait le récit, jusque là passionnant, allongée sur son lit.

Elle questionna ensuite son fictif-et-preux-chevalier à propos du genre de matières que l'on enseignait à Poudlard. Il ne sut pas tout lui expliquer car lui-même n'avait pas accès aux salles de classes. En revanche il mémorisait assez bien les noms des professeurs et le nom de la matière qu'ils enseignaient. Luce entendit donc, pour la première fois de sa vie, les noms de sorciers célèbres outre-manche tels que Minerva MacGonagal, Gilderoy Lokhart et autres Remus Lupin…

Si elle demandait ces détails, ce n'était pas seulement dans le but de se distraire ni de rêver de Poudlard toute éveillée. Non, en vérité, elle réfléchissait au choix qu'elle devait faire…

En ce mois de juillet donc, Harry Potter finissait sa troisième année d'études à l'école de sorcellerie de renommée mondiale Poudlard. Ce qui lui importait dorénavant n'était plus essentiellement les ennuis causés par son oncle, sa tante et son cousin au cours de l'été à venir, ni même la sombre présence du sorcier qui voulait sa mort.

Il venait juste d'arriver à Privet Drive, de retour du nord de l'Angleterre, là où se situait la fameuse école. Entre la gare et sa chambre, il avait échangé au maximum deux phrases avec sa famille de substitution, comme il aimait l'appeler : « Bonjour » et « Je vais dans ma chambre, ne me dérangez pas ».

Il avait ensuite trainé des pieds dans les escaliers moquettés de la maison parfaitement entretenue des Dursley. Arrivé en haut, un coup de pied dans la porte en bois de sa chambre suffit pour l'ouvrir à la volée, et avec mauvaise humeur, il balança sa valise dans le coin entre son placard et son chevet, et posa la cage de son animal de compagnie adoré_ avec précaution cette fois-ci_ à son emplacement.

Il s'allongea sur son lit trop moelleux pour être vraiment confortable. Face au plafond, les bras repliés derrière la tête, il pensait à la personne de sa _véritable_ famille qu'il avait rencontré il ya quelques mois de cela, après moult quiproquos et aventures en tout genre.

Cette personne, si chère à son cœur, et dont le portrait, quand il s'imposait à ses yeux, inspirait une série de battements frénétiques exprimant une joie immense ; cette personne-là n'était autre que son parrain : Sirius Black.

Harry resta allongé ainsi, à revivre par la pensée les moments difficiles qu'ils avaient vécu, Hermione Ron et lui, au cours de cette année. Il se demanda s'il passerait une seule année _normale_ dans cette école. Mais cette pensée le fit ricaner : « Ce serait tellement banal, de passer l'année simplement à suivre des cours de magie… », se dit-il en pensant à l'année de cours qu'avait vécu son cousin, Dudley, qui devait comprendre des mathématiques, de l'histoire et autres sujets qu'il était bien heureux de ne plus avoir à fréquenter chaque jour.

Il se remettait doucement de toutes ces émotions qui faisaient parties de lui à présent. Dans le calme morose et déprimant de sa chambre à coucher, de la prison_ certes en rien comparable avec celle que son parrain avait connue_ qu'il allait devoir supporter pendant deux mois, il pensait à son ami Ron qui retrouvait en ce moment même sa famille et sa maison si accueillante et chaleureuse. Il espéra alors que celui-ci l'invite à passer quelques jours au Terrier…

Il l'enviait quand même un peu, malgré ce dont il essayait de se convaincre. Il rêvait lui aussi d'avoir des parents attentifs, chaleureux, qui lui demanderaient ce qu'il avait fait pendant l'année et qui le gronderaient pour avoir eut de mauvaises notes… en somme il rêvait tout simplement d'_avoir_ des parents.

Mais déjà il revoyait le visage de Sirius et un large sourire étira ses lèvres fines : il n'avait peut-être pas de père ni de mère, mais maintenant il avait un parrain. Quelqu'un qui s'intéressait réellement à lui et à son bonheur. Quelqu'un avec qui il espérait partager beaucoup plus à l'avenir, quand il pourrait le revoir…

Il rêvait de l'image qu'il s'était mis dans la tête depuis que Sirius avait évoqué la possibilité qu'ils vivent ensemble un jour : il se voyait, lui, à côté de son parrain, devant une petite maison isolée…

Si seulement Sirius n'avait pas à fuir, ils pourraient être heureux. Alors Harry se mit à rêver du jour où tout serait fini : où Voldemort aurait disparu pour de bon, où il partirait loin de cette maison atroce des Dursley, où ils pourraient enfin être libres, tous les deux, Sirius et lui.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà la suite de ma petite fanfic ! J'espère que cela vous a plu !

Laissez moi votre avis en commentaire.

SInon, en ce qui concerne la suite, elle risque d'arriver dans quelques semaines car je suis plutôt prise par mes études ! voilà :)

_ Adenoide : je ne l'ai pas fait avant, mais "merci" pour ton commentaire : ça fait toujours plaisir ^^. Comme tu as pu le constater, la famille de Lev a mal agi mais là où tu avais tort c'était en disant que Luce avait une vie douillette :p A bientôt !!

Bonne continuation !

ShinYuMe


	9. Chapter 9 Transformations

Chapitre neuf : _Transformations_

_Ou comment le vagabond devint apprenti, l'apprenti devint vagabond et la sorcière devint Shamane._

Depuis sa rencontre avec le jeune sorcier rouquin en Roumanie, qui n'était autre que Charlie Weasley, et le vol de son manuel de sortilèges de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Lev n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : aller en Angleterre.

Il savait grâce à l'adresse de l'imprimeur du manuel sorcier qu'il trouverait des gens comme lui là-bas. Et en Europe de l'est, c'était aussi un pays réputé pour accueillir des sans papiers. Lev trouvait que c'étaient là deux raisons suffisantes de mobiliser tous ses efforts pour atteindre cette terre promise. Cela lui prit beaucoup de temps, car on ne traverse pas l'Europe à pied et sans argent en quelques jours...

C'est au mois de février 1995, deux ans plus tard, que Lev mit enfin les pieds à Londres.

Pour y arriver, il s'était mêlé à la foule dans un ferry partant du nord de la France, et lorsqu'on lui avait demandé ses papiers, Lev avait discrètement jeté un sort de confusion au contrôleur...

Il s'était servi du manuel scolaire de sorcellerie comme d'un guide de la truanderie. En un peu plus de deux ans, il avait appris toutes les techniques les plus intéressantes pour lui, c'est à dire tout ce qui pouvait l'aider à vivre comme il le faisait, en dehors de toute loi.

Une fois sur le sol Anglais, toutes ces petites actions frauduleuses réalisées au moyen de la magie furent très vite remarquées par les sorciers locaux. En effet, Lev reçu très vite un hibou : une lettre d'un certain Ministère de la Magie qui lui demandait de se présenter aux bureaux de la Régulation de l'Utilisation de la Magie par les Sorciers de Premier Cycle, et qu'il devrait alors décliner son identité car selon la lettre, il était impossible de décliner son identité.

Heureusement pour lui, sur cette lettre était indiqué le moyen de se rendre dans ce fameux Ministère. Il savait qu'il devrait traverser une sorte de passage secret situé dans un pub : le Chaudron Baveur.

Le lendemain, il entreprit donc de trouver ce pub. Il n'avait absolument aucune intention de se rendre au bureau du Ministère en question : l'administration et les autorités, très peu pour lui. En revanche, c'était la seule piste pour rejoindre le monde des sorciers qu'il avait obtenu depuis son arrivée à Londres. Il se dit qu'il devait tenter sa chance et qu'il verrait bien ce qu'il se passerait s'il ne se rendait pas au rendez vous.

Après tout, comme cela était spécifié dans la lettre officielle, ils n'avaient aucune idée de son identité, et pour cause : non seulement il était arrivé en Angleterre clandestinement, mais même dans son propre pays il devait être déclaré mort depuis son échappée du centre de redressement. S'ils ne savaient pas qui il était, ni à quoi il ressemblait, il ne devait pas risquer grand chose, du moins c'est ce dont il se convainquit pour se rassurer.

Il était très débrouillard et parvint en moins d'une heure à trouver l'emplacement du lieu dit. Cela se fit avec l'aide d'une charmante jeune fille qu'il rencontra par hasard, et qui ne cessait de battre des cils à chacun de ses mots. Elle trouva l'adresse qu'il lui demandait (le nom de la rue, pas celui du pub, bien entendu) sur un plan touristique de Londres. Elle se contenta d'un grand sourire charmeur de Lev comme remerciement et elle s'en alla.

Lorsqu'il parcourut la ville en direction du Chaudron Baveur, son coeur battait la chamade et son cerveau était en ébullition. Il imaginait comment cela pouvait être, à quoi ressembleraient ces gens, quel serait leur accueil... Puis des détails plus techniques lui vinrent à l'esprit. Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'il était à Londres, et sa première nuit, il l'avait passée dans un bar. Mais ce soir, où dormirait-il ? Et surtout, où allait il trouver du travail pour renflouer les poches de son jean miteux ? Il nota dans un coin de sa mémoire de se mettre à la recherche d'une auberge de jeunesse dès qu'il aurait trouvé ce passage vers ... il ne savait pas vraiment quoi.

A mi-chemin de la rue pavée, il aperçu une enseigne sombre sur laquelle était représentée une espèce de marmite dégoulinant plutôt affreuse. Il se dirigea vers la porte de l'établissement, lentement. Il jeta un oeil par les fenêtre mais elles étaient si crasseuses et l'intérieur si sombre qu'il ne vit rien. Il n'entendait aucun bruit non plus en provenance de l'intérieur. Cela lui semblait étrange car tous les autres pubs de la ville étaient en effervescence en ce samedi après midi.

De plus, il nota qu'il était le seul passant à avoir remarqué ce pub. Et maintenant qu'il était sur le palier, plus personne ne semblait le remarquer lui non plus, comme s'il était séparé du reste du monde par un rideau invisible.

Lev sentit des papillons dans son estomac. C'était sûrement l'endroit en question. Il tourna la poignée de la porte, fit un pas en avant, et entra dans la pièce.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il eut le souffle coupé par ce qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. Il resta immobile pendant plus de dix secondes dos à la porte d'entrée. Au niveau du mobilier, c'était un pub comme un autre avec un bar et un barman, des tables et des chaises, des verres, des consommateurs... Sauf qu'aucun de ces éléments n'était normal en soi.

Le barman avait un air particulièrement antipathique et essuyait un verre avec un torchon digne d'une serpillière pendant que d'autres se lavaient tous seuls derrière lui. Les verres contenaient des liquides dont Lev s'étonnait qu'on puisse avoir envie de les porter à la bouche. Les consommateurs eux, étaient les êtres les plus étranges qu'il lui avait été donné de contempler. Il y avait des hommes et des femmes, étrangement vêtus et pas tous agréables à regarder, mais également des individus non-humains qu'il n'aurait su nommer. Il s'agissait en réalité de gobelins, gnomes et autres créatures plus ou moins courtes sur pattes. Certains clients étaient non identifiables car ils gardaient leurs longues capuches noires sur le visage. Et puis la salle n'était pas très bien éclairée.

L'immobilité de Lev éveilla l'intérêt. Quelques personnes levèrent le nez de leur verre ou de leur discussion. Il se décida donc à s'avancer vers le bar.

Il se glissa entre deux personnes couvertes de leurs capes, accoudées au bar crasseux. Il chercha du regard le panneau d'affichage avec les boissons et leur prix mais ne trouva rien de comparable. Le client à sa droite se fit servir. Pour payer il tendit des pièces que Lev n'avait jamais vu. Le barman mis les pièces dans la poche de son tablier sale et se tourna vers lui.

Lev dit :

« - La même chose ! », en désignant son voisin du pouce, d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

Il avait pourtant imaginé tout un tas de choses... mais décidément, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça!

Il avait un peu l'impression d'être dans un film. Pas n'importe lequel : quelques semaines auparavant, il avait vu le film StarWars, et il trouvait vraiment que ce pub ressemblait au bar extra-terrestre où Hann Solo rencontra Luke Skywalker.

Cette pensée le fit sourire intérieurement : il trouvait les aliens du film bien moins bizarres que les clients de ce pub...

« - Ça vous f'ra dix mornilles. »

Le barman était revenu avec la commande de Lev. Celui-ci le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« - Euh pardon ? ... Peut-être ai-je mal compris... ? Dix livres ? , demanda-t-il poliment.

- Dix mornilles ! On prend pas la monnaie moldue ici ! Qui c'est celui là ! », fit le barman à grand renfort de gestes explicatifs.

Comme Lev ne semblait pas plus éclairé par cette réponse, le barman remporta son verre et passa au client suivant. Mais Lev voulu lui demander autre chose, tant qu'il y était :

-Excusez-moi ?, le rappela-t-il.

L'homme revint en poussant un grognement, pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

-Je cherche du travail, pouvez vous m'aider?, demanda-t-il sur un ton un peu plus suppliant qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

-Quel genre de travail ? Qu'est ce que tu sais faire ?, demanda le barman en se radoucissant.

-Je ne sais pas trop, ce que vous voulez, j'ai travaillé dans des auberges, dans des boutiques euh...

-Mmmh. Je vois... Peut être sur le Chemin de Traverse... Tente ta chance à la librairie, il me semble que...

Lev le coupa en levant la main, comme pour l'arrêter :

-Une librairie, non merci ! J'aimerais quelque chose avec un peu plus ... enfin... plus vivant, plus d'action ! Vendre des livres, j'pense pas que ce soit mon truc !

Le barman lui répondit en se moquant:

-Eh bien ! Si tu as soif d'action deviens donc Auror ! T'auras plus qu'à t'enrôler dans l'Ordre du Phoenix ! Haha, il est drôle ce gamin..., fit le barman en se tournant vers les autres clients qui avaient écouté la conversation et qui riaient à leur tour.

Cela semblait être une bonne blague mais Lev ne compris pas du tout l'humour qu'il pouvait y avoir là dedans vu qu'il ne comprenait pas de quoi il s'agissait. En revanche il se rappela que l'endroit qu'il cherchait s'appelait le Chemin de Traverse, comme noté sur la lettre de convocation au Ministère .

-Ah... Mais c'est quoi un Auror ?, demanda-t-il en souriant gêné.

-Un Auror ? Demandes donc à cet homme là, ce que c'est qu'un Auror, fit le barman en pointant du doigt quelqu'un assis à une table derrière Lev.

Il se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Le client en question comprit que l'on parlait de lui et adressa un signe de la main au barman :

- Fais-en un peu moins, Tom. Tu vas l'effrayer, dit-il d'une voix calme.

L'homme replongea dans la lecture du journal qu'il avait quitté des yeux pour répondre, comme si cette conversation n'avait aucune importance.

Lev remercia le barman et s'avança avec hésitation vers l'homme qui lui avait en quelque sorte été présenté.

Les mains dans les poches, le regard bas, il avait l'air gêné d'un enfant timide.

-Bonjour, euh.. excusez-moi mais...

L'homme leva les yeux pour le regarder de la tête au pieds. Lev s'aperçut alors qu'il avait une longue cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage. Il avait aussi un teint très pâle et des cernes prononcées.

-Assis-toi, dit-il d'une voix autoritaire.

-Merci, fit Lev en tirant une chaise et en se dépêchant de s'y asseoir pour ne plus être le centre d'attention_ et des moqueries_ des clients du pub.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, demanda l'homme en le fixant, curieux.

Lev ne savait pas quoi répondre exactement, il avait beaucoup de questions mais ne voulait pas non plus passer pour un idiot ni faire perdre son temps à cet homme, qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie d'énerver. Son interlocuteur vint à son secours:

-Qui es-tu d'abord ?

-Je m'appelle Lev, dit-il en tendant sa main par dessus la table, tout sourire.

Remus Lupin, répondit l'autre en lui serrant brièvement la main.

-En fait je suis étranger et euh... je cherche du travail, un toit pour la nuit et le moyen d'accéder au « Chemin de Traverse » , lança Lev qui avait soudain retrouvé son assurance et son aisance.

-Je pense que pour le toit, tu peux demander à Tom de te louer une chambre à l'étage, fit Remus en désignant le plafond. Ce pub fait auberge aussi. Mais pour le reste je ne pense pas que tu aies l'âge de travailler. Comment se fait-il que tu ne soit pas à l'école d'ailleurs ?

-Oh.. c'est compliqué, fit Lev avec une moue, passant la main dans ses cheveux nerveusement. Mais je vous assure que je peux travailler, indiquez mois juste comment aller au Chemin de Traverse et je me débrouillerai.

Remus Lupin observa le jeune homme qui était devant lui avec plus d'attention. Il n'était pas majeur. L'état de ses vêtements témoignait d'un grand manque d'argent. Il avait l'air sérieux et responsable. D'un côté son air espiègle ne lui inspirait pas complètement confiance, et d'un autre cela lui rappelait le visage d'un ami, il y a très longtemps.

- D'où viens-tu ?, demanda Remus sur un ton paternel.

Lev sentit que l'homme voulait l'aider. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus lui raconter toute sa vie. Pourquoi ce type ne se contentait-il pas de lui expliquer comment rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse pour se débarrasser de lui, comme l'aurait fait n'importe qui d'autre ?

-Je viens de loin... Mais, vous savez, je peux me débrouiller. Vraiment, je vous assure... Si vous pouviez seulement m'expliquer ...

-Ecoute petit, tu me demandes un service, moi je te demande d'où tu viens, dit Remus d'un ton qui n'appelait pas à la négociation.

Il commençait à comprendre que Lev était en fait complètement désoeuvré et seul dans cette ville. Il voulait l'aider. Il voyait en Lev un jeune coupé de la société, ce qu'il avait été lui-même, pour d'autres raisons. Il voulait lui donner l'aide que lui n'avait jamais reçue hors de l'école de Poudlard.

Lev se sentit obligé de répondre.

-Je viens de Russie, monsieur. Je suis venu parce que je voulais rencontrer des gens... comme moi. Et puis je voudrais travailler. Est ce que ce que le barman a dit est vrai ? Je pourrais m'enrôler dans l'Ordre du Phoenix ? C'est le nom d'une armée chez les sorciers ? Je sais me battre!

-Pas si vite, tu ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles... Tu es venu de Russie tout seul ? Où sont tes parents ?

Lev s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. De quoi est-ce que cet homme se mêlait après tout? Il n'était pas en train de demander à être adopté...

Remus perçut l'agacement de Lev et voulut se rattraper. Peut-être que ce garçon disait vrai. Peut-être leur apprenait-on à se battre en duel en Russie... L'expression de son visage et son regard déterminé, son allure et son assurance, tout portait à croire qu'il était beaucoup plus mature que les autres jeunes de son âge. Et Remus savait mieux que quiconque ce que cela pouvait-être. Pourtant, il était certain que personne au sein de l'Ordre n'accepterait d'enrôler un gamin de son âge. D'ailleurs...

-Quel âge as-tu ?,demanda Lupin.

- J'ai dix-sept ans m'sieur.

Finalement il n'était pas si jeune que cela. Lui même et ses amis, à l'époque de leurs dix-sept ans, avaient fait face à bien des dangers après tout.

- Et tu dis que tu sais te battre ... Si tu me montrais un peu de quoi tu es capable ?

Lev redonna toute son attention à Lupin, qui semblait enfin le prendre au sérieux. Il leva quand même un sourcil sceptique.

- Ce serait un peu comme un test de passage... et ensuite je verrai de mon côté ce que l'on peut faire pour toi, expliqua Remus.

Lev fit signe qu'il voulait bien. Remus lui sourit d'une façon assez espiègle que Lev ne comprit pas. Remus avait reconnu en lui le désir de faire ses preuves et cela lui plaisait beaucoup. Il posa le journal replié sur la table avec quelques pièces argentées pour payer sa consommation. Il remit sa cape sur son dos, et sortit par la porte de derrière, direction le Chemin de Traverse, Lev sur ses talons.

Remus ouvrit le passage vers la fameuse rue pavée, non sans émerveiller Lev qui décidément en prenait plein les sens aujourd'hui, ce qui était loin d'être terminé.

Lupin lui demanda s'il avait une baguette, histoire de vérifier. Lev ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet mais acquiesça. Ils prirent ensuite un portoloin. Il se retrouvèrent alors dans un décor complètement différent et beaucoup moins plaisant.

C'était une salle sombre au mobilier délabré voire littéralement pourri. Pendant que Lev reprenait ses esprits et se retournait dans tous les sens pour voir où était passée la ruelle de tout à l'heure, Remus jeta sa cape sur une chaise avec désinvolture. Il connaissait trop bien cet endroit. Il était un peu effrayant mais c'était l'endroit le plus tranquille pour un petit duel à l'improviste. Ils étaient à Pré-au-Lard, dans la très ancienne maison que l'on nommait la Cabane Hurlante. Après ces quelques explications, Lev rassuré, Remus sortit sa baguette de sa poche et le provoqua:

- Alors gamin, tu dis que tu sais te battre, prouve-le ! Essaye de me désarmer, pour commencer.

Lev n'en revenait pas. Il y avait quelques heures, il était encore en train de demander son chemin à une inconnue, pressé de rejoindre le monde des sorciers, et là il se faisait provoquer par un sorcier au visage balafré qu'il avait rencontré dans un pub sordide et qui l'avait emmené dans une pièce non moins glauque. Mais que se passait-il ?

-Euh... Vous êtes sûr ?, dit Lev. Vous voulez vraiment que je vous jette un sort ? Si c'est pour se moquer de moi...

-Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Je fais partie d'un groupe de sorciers un peu spécial. Nous pourrions peut-être avoir besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. Je ne peux pas t'en dire davantage, ce ne serait pas très prudent. Je te promets que si tu es doué, que tu te bats bien, je ferai un effort pour voir si l'on peut ... faire quelque chose pour toi. Même si je suis convaincu que ta place est dans une école, et que je ne peux rien te promettre. Il faudra aussi que tu réponde à quelques questions après avoir bu du Veritaserum, histoire d'être certain que tu es celui que tu prétends être. Il s'agit d'une potion qui te fera dire la vérité.

Lev écarquilla les yeux et fit signe qu'il était d'accord. Puis il attrapa la baguette qu'il gardait dans sa poche de jean, leva la main et prononça la formule de désarmement qu'il utilisait pour la première fois sur un sorcier.

En effet il avait lu plusieurs fois cette formule et avait répété plusieurs fois le geste de la main qui devait permettre de jeter le sort. Mais il n'avait jamais été certain de pouvoir réellement lancer ce sort... Jusqu'à ce moment là.

Remus Lupin fit exprès de se laisser toucher par le sort, pour jauger de sa puissance. Il fut surpris de se relever à quelques mètres de Lev, sa baguette à ses pieds. Il se dit que ce gosse avait vraiment un grand potentiel... Peut-être du même niveau que Harry.

Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley et surtout sa femme, sans parler de Rogue, n'accepteraient jamais de prendre un mineur dans ce groupe si doué soit-il. Mais Lev pouvait leur être utile comme espion, ou comme protecteur de Harry. Il allait devoir user de tous ses talents pour convaincre ses collègues et amis du bien fondé de sa demande...

Il se releva un peu étourdi et sourit à Lev qui lui rendit la pareille.

-Laisse-moi te montrer un sort de désarmement d'un sorcier expérimenté, petit...

-Envoyez , j'suis prêt !

Ils se faisaient face, tendus mais souriants. Remus était excité comme un enfant et Lev se concentrait pour ne pas prendre une trop grosse raclée... Même si ce sorcier ne pouvait pas le faire entrer dans cette compagnie mystérieuse, il lui apprenait comment se défendre et était très gentil avec lui. Il décida de jouer le jeu jusqu'à ce que Remus le raccompagne à l'auberge.

De son côté de l'Europe, Luce allait bientôt avoir dix-sept ans elle aussi. Elle se souvenait très bien des lettres de Dumbledore, et savait que c'était l'âge limite pour intégrer l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Jusque là elle n'avait pas pu se résigner à abandonner sa mère malgré une envie immense de rejoindre cette académie si spéciale.

Elle avait donc poursuivit ses études au lycée, s'était orienté en filière scientifique... Quand on a un parent malade, soit on rejette complètement l'univers aseptisé de l'hôpital, soit on décide de faire partie de ceux qui se battent contre ces maladies qui emportent nos proches. Elle voulait devenir médecin, ou elle ne savait pas trop quoi précisément mais dans le domaine médical en tout cas.

Sachant que sa dernière, toute dernière chance approchait à grands pas, Luce était encore plus tendue que d'habitude. Sa mère savait très bien pourquoi, mais malheureusement, elle n'avait plus assez de forces pour vaincre l'entêtement de sa fille et la pousser à accepter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

En effet, Lise avait été admise à l'hôpital, quelques mois plus tôt, et elle n'était plus autorisée à en sortir. Trop fragile.

Luce était résignée, morne, elle refoulait la plupart des émotions qui l'envahissaient : c'était comme ça qu'elle avait survécu à ces deux dernières années. Elle vivait seule dans leur petite maison, avait un job à temps partiel pour faciliter les choses. Elle étudiait quand même beaucoup l'anglais, des fois qu'elle finisse par aller en Angleterre...

Luce se demandait comment il était possible qu'elles aient encore leur maison, et que sa mère aie été acceptée dans un des meilleurs hôpitaux du coin, tous soins payés, alors qu'elles n'avaient aucune famille ni aucun ami suffisamment intime pour les aider financièrement. Peut-être avaient-elle droit à des aides sociales dont elle n'avait pas connaissance.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, Luce et sa mère _avaient _un ami qui veillait, même de loin, sur leur bien-être. Albus Dumbledore n'oubliait pas la jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré et sauvée il y a dix-sept ans de cela.

Il pensait très souvent à cette petite famille de qui il aurait tant aimé se rapprocher. Il ne devenait pas gâteux, comme le croyait Severus Rogue. Simplement, il ne pouvait ni cacher ni repousser le sentiment d'affection qu'il éprouvait pour elles. Tout comme il ne pouvait en faire autrement de son affection pour Harry Potter.

Albus se posait beaucoup de questions depuis quelques semaines, enfin disons plus que d'habitude. Il guettait toujours des nouvelles des filles Pangier. Rogue n'y croyait plus vraiment mais le vieux sorcier barbu était plus têtu que la majorité des entêtés en vie sur cette planète. Il était même allé voir Firenze, le centaure qui acceptait d'être son messager et informateur.

Lors de la naissance de Luce, Firenze avait expliqué au professeur que l'enfant serait sorcier avant d'être shaman. En effet elle était née sorcière. Albus souhait savoir plus précisément quand est-ce qu'elle deviendrait un _guide, _un shaman : car une fois qu'elle disposerez, en plus de ses pouvoirs sorciers, de la capacité à utiliser la Magie Shamane, elle serait obligée d'intégrer Poudlard. Il aurait même le soutien de certaines autorités pour cela. Car la véritable aide que Albus pouvait apporter à Luce était de lui fournir un enseignement sur sa magie si spéciale...

Or Luce n'avait toujours pas présenté les signes de la transformation. Les centaures disaient que cela pouvait durer des années avant qu'un shaman ne se révèle. Il lui fallait un déclencheur. Parfois il ne venait jamais, et une génération de _guides_ était gâchée. Le vieux professeur s'inquiétait à propos de ces histoires. Aussi, il avait affecté Severus Rogue à l'espionnage intensif des filles Pangier, sans en informer ni l'une ni l'autre. Rogue devait surveiller, et avertir le professeur Dumbledore si quoi que ce soit se produisait autour de la date d'anniversaire de Luce.

Severus, exilé dans le sud de la France, en mission de surveillance pour son directeur, réfléchissait aux meilleurs moyens de parfaire la sécurité de la compétition de la Coupe de Feu qui avait lieu en ce moment même, outre Manche. Le personnage improbable qu'était le professeur Maugrey Fol Oeil lui donnait la nausée. Les compétences de Potter et l'esprit sportif qui entourait la compétition aussi. De plus, il devait jouer son rôle mieux que jamais car il était constamment sous les yeux d'un mangemort encore actif qui n'était autre que le directeur de l'école Durmstrang.

Alors que toutes ces pensées se bousculaient sous ses cheveux huileux, il arpentait la rue qui reliait le domicile où travaillait Luce et sa propre maison. Il maintenait une distance d'une dizaine de mètres entre elle et lui afin de ne pas se faire remarquer par l'adolescente. Il la suivait régulièrement sur ce trajet puisqu'elle y faisait de nombreux aller-retours au cours de la semaine. Elle avait trouvé un job de baby-sitter. Sauf que ce soir là, il était trop déconcentré pour ne commettre aucune faute.

Tandis que Luce cherchait ses clés pour ouvrir sa porte d'entrée, il continua d'avancer, dépassant l'angle de la rue qui le protégeait du regard de l'adolescente. Bien entendu, il n'y avait quasiment personne dans le quartier, et Luce se retourna vivement en entendant des pas derrière elle.

Elle aperçut cette silhouette élancée et effrayante de l'autre côté du trottoir, enveloppé de sa longue cape noire de voyage. Soudain une idée traversa son esprit : il était possible que cet homme qui la fixait du regard ait de mauvaises intentions. Elle trouva ses clé en moins de deux, ouvrit, entra, claqua et referma la porte sur elle, le coeur battant à cent à l'heure.

Severus se maudit. Maintenant qu'il était découvert et qu'il l'avait effrayée, il se devait d'aller lui parler pour lui expliquer sa présence_ au moins un peu_ et la rassurer.

Lui n'avait certes pas eut une adolescence facile. Mais Luce non plus, et il le savait. Il détestait tellement compatir avec des inconnus qu'il ajouta cette nouvelle raison aux multiples autres d'avoir la nausée...

Il imagina que la jeune fille de même pas dix-sept ans devait avoir eut la peur de sa vie en le voyant rôder ainsi.

Il se présenta donc sur le pas de la porte et frappa calmement, s'éclaircit la gorge et s'adressa à la porte :

« Je viens de la part du professeur Dumbledore, je ne vous veux aucun _poil_. »

Ah, encore le sortilège de traduction qui faisait des siennes ... « C'est malin! » se dit il. « Je ne vous veux aucun _mal_, excusez mon français approximatif ... »

Luce tendait l'oreille vers la porte, en appuis sur le mur, un couteau de cuisine à la main.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez alors ?

-Vous parler... de votre prochaine année scolaire.

Severus venait d'avoir une idée. En pensant au choc qu'il avait dû lui faire en se faisant remarquer, il se souvint de ce qu'avait dit le professeur concernant la nécessité d'un déclencheur à la _maladie initiatique_, la crise qui devait permettre la transformation de la sorcière en shaman. « Et s'il fallait provoquer cette crise ? »

Avec un petit choc émotionnel, rien de méchant bien sûr ... Mais sur quelle piste pouvait il l'emmener pour susciter une réaction assez importante ? « Hah ! La bonne blague ! Comme si susciter une crise émotionnelle chez un ado était ce qu'il y avait de plus difficile au monde.! », se dit Severus Rogue, à qui la psychologie et les méthodes pédagogiques étaient complètement étrangères.

Il trouverait bien au fer et à mesure de la conversation le point sensible qui ferait faire à Luce une petite crise de nerfs.

Luce respira plus calmement. La voix de l'homme sur son palier lui était familière.

-Qui êtes vous ?

Severus regarda autour de lui, scruta les alentours de la maison. Il n'était pas conseillé de dire son nom et prénom dehors comme ça à la merci de n'importe quel moldu... ou Mangemort.

- Laissez moi entrer s'il vous plaît, Mlle Pangier. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a quelques temps.. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez gardé un bon souvenir de ma visite.

- Alors c'est vous !, fit-elle en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Severus écarquilla les yeux en contemplant le long couteau de cuisine qu'elle tenait à la main, pointé vers son ventre. Il lui avait apparemment fait plus peur que ce qu'il croyait.

Il se présenta à nouveau, en bonne et due forme, et lui demanda de baisser son arme.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà qu'il la suivait mais il n'avait pas eut l'occasion de la voir de très près, et pouvait remarquer les changements qui avaient eut lieu au cours de ces deux ans. Elle se tenait là devant lui, remontée à bloc et son regard d'effrontée en colère était la seule chose véritablement reconnaissable chez elle.

Elle avait les yeux d'une couleur d'ambre, bordés d'un orange vif assez étonnant qu'elle n'avait pas auparavant. Elle était très pâle, les joues creuses mais rien de disgracieux. Plutôt jolie en effet. Les cheveux courts, rougeoyant artificiellement dans les reflets de soleil qui filtraient par la fenêtre de la cuisine. La couleur de ses cheveux faisait ressortir celle de ses yeux. Elle faisait beaucoup plus âgée que son âge, avec sa mine déprimée et son regard si expressif. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui la voyait ainsi parce qu'il savait pourquoi elle était déprimée. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Severus ne fut pas insensible au charme de la jeune femme.

Elle le jaugea du regard et se sentit mal à l'aise. Non seulement à cause des souvenirs de leur dernière et première rencontre, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment prendre sa venue.

-Alors que faites-vous ici ? C'est Dumbledore qui vous envoie me chercher de force cette fois-ci ? C'est la dernière année n'est-ce pas ?

C-'est bien votre dernière chance de rejoindre Poudlard, et même si je ne suis pas là pour vous y forcer, je ferais tout mon possible pour vous convaincre, et il ajouta, Croyez moi je sais être persuasif... D'autant que je suis habilité à utiliser la magie s'il le faut, dit-il sévèrement.

Elle avala sa salive de travers et son coeur se mit à nouveau à battre des records de vitesse.

-C'est pas vrai... Vous ne pouvez pas m'y obliger..., dit elle en cherchant dans ses yeux noirs la véritable raison de sa présence.

-Allons donc, ne le prenez pas comme ça. C'est une chance d'être admis dans cette école et vous faites preuve de mauvaise fois en refusant chaque année d'être inscrite. Cette école sera bientôt tout ce qu'il vous reste...

Luce eut un hoquet d'horreur. Non mais quel culot et quel manque de tact de dire une chose pareille. Pourtant il continua :

-Vous pourriez au moins ne pas être égoïste une minute et faire plaisir à ceux qui s'inquiètent pour vous. J'entends par là votre pauvre mère et le Professeur Dumbledore qui n'a quand même pas que cela à faire de ses journées, vous comprenez. Il est las de devoir insister et souhaiterait que cette comédie cesse pour de bon. C'est pour cela que je suis là.

-Comment osez-vous...

Les mots se bloquèrent dans la gorge de Luce, outrée et furieuse.

- Comment pouvez vous me dire cela à _moi_ ? Je ne vis que pour soutenir ma mère et c'est justement pour cela que je reste ici ! Et qui vous dis que votre école est si merveilleusement attirante à mes yeux ? Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre que votre directeur se soit lassé d'essayer de me convaincre, vous pouvez me le dire ? Gardez-la votre place si honorable dans votre école qui pue l'autosatisfaction ! Vous en êtes si fier que vous êtes arrogant!

La pression des émotions était en train de jouer son rôle. Severus se jugeait tout de même un peu rustre d'en être arrivé là. Mais après tout, le choc émotionnel existait maintenant. Restait à voir si cela pouvait être un déclencheur à la maladie initiatique.

Histoire d'être odieux jusqu'à la fin, il lui dit qu'elle était une adolescente capricieuse et qu'elle ferait mieux de céder et de s'inscrire avant de se retrouver sans personne ni lieu où aller.

Luce était au bord de la crise de nerf. Elle ne se contrôlait plus du tout.

-Sortez de chez moi vieux _con_ !

Elle lui assena quelques autres noms d'oiseaux, en arriva même à le pousser vers la sortie mais il résista et joua très bien le jeu. Puis, comme elle ne semblait pas présenter de signe, il tenta le tout pour le tout : cela aurait été dramatique de lui détruire le moral en vain. Il se dit que la chose la plus frustrante et énervante qui soit, pour une personne dans la situation immédiate de Luce, c'était de ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer. Il lui jeta un sort de mutisme. Comme il l'avait fait la première fois...

Luce sentit ses mots se dérober. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais sa voix avait disparu. Elle serra les poings et les dents pour ne pas céder à une folie meurtrière passagère. Puis elle voulut faire du mal à cet être abominable qu'elle voyait devant elle. Elle ouvrit les doigts, les paumes des mains vers le sol, aspirant toute l'énergie qu'elle pouvait, referma les poings et jeta cette force accumulée au visage de Rogue.

Il n'avait pas vu le coup venir et son nez laissa couler un petit filet de sang. Il se maudit encore une fois et se demanda comment il allait faire pour arranger les choses avant de s'en aller... Peut-être un sort pour lui faire oublier sa venue... Il leva le sort de mutisme, toujours dans ses pensées.

Luce, libérée du sortilège, cria comme une enragée en tombant genoux à terre. Elle sanglotait violemment. Il avait parfaitement réussi à la pousser à bout en tout cas...

Soudain, elle inspira bruyemment comme si elle suffoquait, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux fixés au plafond, le corps arqué. Elle avait l'air de souffrir physiquement, comme si l'on venait de lui planter un couteau dans le dos.

Elle fut prise de tremblements. Elle tomba sur le côté, sa tête se cogna brutalement au sol et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Severus s'agenouilla pour lui soutenir le visage, afin qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas avec sa langue.

Si c'était cela la maladie initiatique, c'était absolument inattendu et il fut pris de panique. Il la fit transplaner avec lui jusque dans sa chambre, et s'adressa au chevalier du tableau. Il lui transmit un message urgent pour Dumbledore.

Luce était toujours secouée par les tremblements. Puis ses pupilles revinrent à leur place et elle reprit conscience, non sans trembler et se débattre. Rogue la laissa s' asseoir contre le mur. Elle prononça des paroles inintelligibles, certainement des appels à l'aide, et enfin, il se produisit un phénomène que Severus n'avait jamais vu ni jamais imaginé.

Alors que Luce, la sorcière, devenait shamane, des particules fumeuses et luminescentes vinrent s'accumuler autour d'elle, tout autour de son corps. Elle les regardaient avec une sorte d'affection étrange, en tournant et retournant sa main et voyant les particules suivre le mouvement. Severus Rogue ne pouvait pas les voir.

Elle adressa un regard au sorcier qui se tenait devant elle, visiblement inquiet et lui fit une sorte de sourire, pour lui dire qu'elle se sentait mieux.

Cette énergie magique qui l'entourait semblait se glisser sous sa peau et entrer en elle pour réveiller et réchauffer son âme. C'était exactement ce qu'avait décrit Firenze au professeur Dumbledore, dix-sept ans plus tôt : « Elle sera envahie par les esprits, tout d'un coup! Son enveloppe ne pourra pas contenir le flux de vie qui passera à travers elle. Alors elle tombera malade... A partir de ce moment là, elle sera shaman. »

Luce ne pouvait décrire ni même penser clairement à ce qu'elle ressentait mais c'était agréable, comme si ces petites étincelles avaient le pouvoir de tout réparer en elle, de lui donner une force qu'elle n'avait plus, la joie de vivre qui lui avait cruellement manqué depuis plusieurs années.

Elle se releva lentement et Severus la soutint par les épaules. Le chevalier féodal du tableau revint du bureau de Dumbledore à ce moment là :

-Alors, quelles sont les instructions du professeur Dumbledore ?, s'enquit Rogue.

Mais Luce n'écoutait pas. Elle percevait le monde d'une façon différente, en cet instant si spécial : elle distinguait non seulement chaque particule de magie contenue dans la pièce, mais aussi chaque goutte de vie .

Elle ressentait la présence de Severus et celle du tableau ensorcelé à travers les particules qui constituaient leurs silhouettes. C'était comme si Severus Rogue était rempli de particules lumineuses colorées, concentrées, mouvantes... Elle était hypnotisée ! Elle observait le décor qui l'entourait à travers un filtre qui ne laissait voir que la vie et la magie, les deux énergies qui régissaient le monde auquel elle appartenait, et qu'elle devait à présent rejoindre.

Elle avait délaissé la vie pendant trop longtemps : la tristesse ne devait plus la posséder. Elle accomplirait sa tâche, celle que l'existence lui avait décernée, comme l'avaient prédit les centaures. Elle était une sorcière shamane.

Quand l'année scolaire fut terminée ainsi que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, deux mois plus tard, Harry rentra au 4, Privet Drive pour passer le pire été de sa vie chez son oncle et sa tante. Plusieurs semaines après son arrivée, il rêvait encore du visage de Cédric Diggory, assassiné par sa faute...

Les remords, les regrets, le désespoir, aucun des charmes de Poudlard ou de l'année scolaire à venir ne pouvait lui remonter le moral. Quand il pensait à ses amis, Ron et Hermione, il entrait dans une colère sourde. Non seulement ils ne l'avaient pas invité au Terrier alors qu'ils y étaient tous les deux, mais en plus leurs lettres ne contenaient aucune nouvelle du monde sorcier. « Nous ne pouvons pas te parler te tu-sais-quoi... à part ça ici tout va bien... ». Autant ne rien lui envoyer du tout puisque apparemment, ils n'avaient que faire de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir ici, seul, sous la chaleur accablante de l'été. Ils lui avaient bien envoyé une boîte de chocolat de Honeydukes pour son anniversaire avec une petite carte, mais Harry les avaient jetés à la poubelle sans même ouvrir les paquets. Le jour de ses quinze ans ne fut pas plus joyeux que les autres.

Aucune nouvelle non plus de Dumbledore, qui semblait avoir mieux à faire qu'à lui parler des derniers évènements. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier si vite ? Pourquoi ne le tenait-il pas informé afin qu'il puisse les aider à faire face au retour du mage noir ? N'avait-il pas prouvé qu'il été capable, et bien plus que quiconque, de se battre, d'être utile à la cause ?

Quant à son parrain, il lui avait envoyé un mot de soutien, ce qu'Harry avait apprécié. Cependant, la lettre de Sirius disait « ... ne fais rien de stupide... » ce qu'Harry trouvait très déplacé de la part d'un homme qui avait été enfermé à Azkaban puis s'en était échappé pour commettre le meurtre dont il avait été accusé premièrement. Non content de cela, il était dorénavant en fuite, avec l'aide notamment de Harry... Bref, encore des vacances scolaires qui s'annonçaient ennuyantes à mourir.

Quand il n'était pas en colère, ou que son sentiment de frustration s'estompait un peu, il se sentait affreusement coupable de tout ce qui était arrivé.

Si seulement il n'avait pas partagé la Coupe de Feu avec Cedric, dans cette impasse du Labyrinthe. Si seulement il avait été plus rapide et plus fort, pour empêcher que Queudver ne le tue...

Sa chouette hulula doucement comme pour lui dire d'arrêter de se torturer. Il lui sourit tristement et lui donna un biscuit en la caressant sur la tête. Il prit le parti de se changer les idées et chercha dans sa valise s'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant qui pourrait lui faire oublier sa vie quelques instants. Il ne trouva que ses vêtements et ses manuels scolaires. Il y avait bien son balais m'enfin ce n'était pas une bonne idée et il le savait.

Alors il feuilleta à nouveau la Gazette du Sorcier. Mais il regretta bien vite de l'avoir fait car dès la troisième page ses yeux tombèrent sur un article consacré à la démence sénile du professeur Dumbledore et à un peu plus de propagande visant à cacher le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, et à décrédibiliser le directeur de Poudlard.

Il était seul, trahi par ses amis et abandonné par son mentor. Enfermé dans cette prison qui plus est ! Avec son cousin idiot et ses parents odieux. Comme il aurait aimé rejoindre ses amis ou son parrain pour le reste es vacances.

Il regarda la photo mouvante de ses parents qui lui faisaient de grands signes de la main et de grands sourires. Harry voulait intégrer l'Ordre du Phoenix pour aider à faire avancer les choses. A quoi cela servirait-il d'être à Poudlard alors que la guerre allait éclater d'un moment à l'autre. Ils devaient trouver le moyen de vaincre Voldemort et pour cela il fallait unir les efforts de tous les volontaires. Il y avait également de nombreux mangemorts à arrêter... Notamment Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange... deux redoutables serviteurs de Voldemort, aussi détestables que les idéaux qu'ils embrassaient.

Finalement, Harry choisit de faire un tour dans les environs, de respirer l'air un peu moins brûlant de ce début de soirée. Il attrapa ses baskets et mit sa baguette dans la poche de son jean. En passant dans les escaliers, il aperçut son reflet dans un miroir de la salle à manger. Sa silhouette avait bien changé. Il avait pris quelques centimètres en un très court laps de temps. Comme il n'avait jamais été bien épais, et qu'en plus, cet été là, tante Petunia avait décidé de mettre tout le monde au régime, son T-shirt flottait et son jean tombait un peu en dessous de ses hanches. Fidèle à lui même, il portait ses cheveux au naturel, c'est à dire ébouriffés et mi-longs. Son regard vert émeraude en disait long sur son humeur et lorsque son oncle lui demanda où il allait comme ça Harry se contenta de claquer la porte d'entrée.

Il erra dans les rues jusqu'à atteindre le parc de jeu pour enfants. Il restait une balançoire que Dudley et sa bande n'avaient pas encore détruite et il s'assit dessus, laissant traîner ses pieds dans le sable encore chaud. Il se balançait avec nonchalance, la tête vide, le regard perdu vers les étoiles. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux noirs du milieu de son visage et contempla avec plus d'attention la voûte étoilée.

« Si seulement ce dingue n'avait pas existé... ou si seulement il n'avait pas emprunté la voie de la magie noire, tout serait si simple. » Il ne serait pas vraiment lui, c'était certain, mais qu'importe ? Qu'est-ce que sa vie avait de si enviable qu'il ne voudrait pas échanger ? L'image des personnes qui comptaient pour lui se mit en travers de ses pensées et Harry grimaça. Certes il était excessif et probablement un peu injuste d'oublier ses amis et ceux qui l'entouraient à Poudlard. Mais bon sang à quoi jouaient ils depuis le début de l'été ? Pourquoi le laissaient ils plonger dans l'ennui total sans même s'en soucier ?

Il entendit des voix s'approcher du parc. Il s'agissait de voix de garçons qui riaient et chantaient une chanson aux paroles assez grossières. Harry reconnut la bande de son cousin détesté. Il avait très envie de provoquer Dudley devant tous ses acolytes. En effet, le champion de boxe local serait partagé entre ne pas perdre la face devant ses amis et s'exposer à de graves conséquences vu qu'Harry avait sa baguette magique sur lui. Harry faillit céder à l'impulsion qui le possédait, puis Dudley et sa bande disparurent dans la nuit sans faire attention à lui. Harry laissa tomber sa tête en avant en se traitant d'idiot. Se battre avec un crétin pour se défouler ne valait vraiment pas mieux que ce que ces crétins en question faisaient aux plus jeunes et plus faibles qu'eux. Ceci dit, ils auraient bien mérité une leçon, ce que Harry pouvait leur donner sans trop de difficultés et lui procurerait une joie immense.

Ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent pour former un sourire en coin : Harry se rappelait l'intervention merveilleuse de Hagrid le jour de ses onze ans et la queue en tire bouchon de Dudley.

Il se releva pour prendre la direction de la maison, car les Dursley prenait l'heure à laquelle leur fils rentrait comme la bonne, et arriver n'importe quand après était beaucoup trop tard. Il avait assez de soucis comme ça et voulait éviter de se retrouver consigné dans sa chambre étroite du premier étage.

Il prit un raccourcit et maintint ses distances avec le groupe qui finit par se séparer à un coin de rue. Dudley était seul à présent, alors Harry le rattrapa.

Ils échangèrent quelques reproches sanglants. Mais Dudley réussit à mettre Harry dans une rage folle lorsqu'il mentionna les cauchemars de Harry, ses gémissements inquiets à propos de « Cédric » et ses appels à l'aide.

Même si Harry était plus petit et beaucoup plus mince que son cousin, lorsqu'il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur le visage de Dudley, celui-ci fut submergé d'une terreur telle qu'il se figea et cria d'une voix suraiguë : « Ne pointe pas cette chose sur moi ! » .

Harry ne contrôlait plus vraiment ses gestes et il continua de braquer son arme sur son cousin et de lui crier dessus. Il lui aurait probablement jeté un sort s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus à ce moment là.

Un froid surprenant entoura les deux garçons et Harry se sentit tomber dans un abysse sans fond, sans même bouger de là où il était. Dudley se mit à geindre et à crier, les yeux écarquillés, le regard fou. C'est alors que Harry entendit la voix de sa mère qui hurlait. Il comprit tout à coup qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans cette rue. Des détraqueurs étaient là, autour d'eux, et Harry les voyait à présent. Il résista tant bien que mal à une vague de tristesse et de désespoir qui l'écrasa sous le poids de ses souvenirs les plus noirs, et il serra très fort sa baguette.

Une lumière blanche jaillit et prit la forme d'un cerf. Lorsque le patronus bougeait, cela faisait un bruit grave et presque métallique que Harry accueillit avec soulagement. Les détraqueurs poussèrent des cris déchirants et suraigus dans la nuit jusque là paisible de Little Whiging. Ils battirent en retraite, laissant les deux garçons seuls reprendre leurs esprits. Du moins un des deux, car Dudley ne semblait pas recouvrer sa lucidité et tremblait, recroquevillé sur lui même.

Harry eut le réflexe de prononcer _Lumos_ pour vérifier qu'aucun autre ennemi n'arrivait pour les achever. Au bout de quelques secondes, il décida de retourner à la maison. Il devait ramener Dudley, prendre sa valise et s'enfuir d'ici à toute vitesse. Le moment était venu de quitter le 4, Privet Drive pour des horizons plus intéressants comme le Chaudron Baveur ou le Terrier.

Mais arrivé dans le salon, tentant de se débattre pour que son oncle le lâche et cesse de l'accuser injustement d'avoir fait du mal à son fils, Harry reçut un hibou qui compromit tous ses projets de fuite.

Il était convoqué au Ministère de la Magie pour avoir utilisé sa baguette sans y être autorisé, et Dumbledore lui demandait de rester chez sa tante jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne le chercher.

Résigné une fois de plus à faire ce qu'on lui demandait alors que cela le rendait dingue, il s'abattit sur son lit en ruminant contre le monde entier puis en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Des détraqueurs étaient venus jusqu'ici pour l'attaquer. Comment étaient ils partis de la prison d'Azkaban ? Comment l'avaient ils trouvé ? Voldemort avait forcément commandé cette attaque. Et voilà que c'était sur lui que tombait la Justice en lui reprochant d'avoir jeté un sort devant un moldu...

Au moins s'il était renvoyé de Poudlard, il pourrait se consacrer entièrement à la tâche qu'il devait accomplir.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et respira calmement pour ne pas céder à la panique qui germait dans son estomac. Dumbledore avait précisé que l'_on_ viendrait le chercher. Il se leva lentement de son lit, fit sa valise et se tint prêt à quitter ce lieu maudit.

* * *

Je publie enfin la suite de ma fiction que je reprends, après 2 ans de hiatus. J'espère que vous aimerez la suite !

laissez un commentaire pour me donner votre avis ^^

Bonne continuation :)

Shin YuMe Nina


	10. Chapter 10 Au 12, Square Grimmaurd

Dans ce chapitre, les personnages de Lev et Luce rencontrent ceux de JK Rowling ! ;)

enjoy !

Shin YuMe Nina

* * *

**Chapitre Dix : 12, Square Grimmaud, Londres.**

« A la croisée des mondes ... »

Luce était née sorcière, mais depuis qu'elle avait vécu sa maladie initiatique, elle n'était plus une sorcière comme les autres. Rogue avait assisté_ et provoqué_ cette transformation. Maintenant qu'elle était shamane, il devait ramener Luce Pangier à Londres, où elle serait placée sous la protection de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il avait envoyé un message codé au professeur Dumbledore via le tableau magique qui reliait la chambre de Luce Pangier au bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

Le directeur reçu la nouvelle quelques secondes plus tard seulement. Il était inquiet mais heureux de pouvoir rencontrer sa protégée sous peu. Luce était à présent dotée de talents tout à fait particuliers : non seulement elle était sorcière, mais elle disposait de pouvoirs plus grands, qu'aucun autre sorcier ne pouvait posséder. Aucune autre forme de magie ne ressemblait à la magie shamane. Voilà pourquoi Dumbledore souhaitait protéger le secret de Luce aussi longtemps que possible. Car si Lord Voldemort venait à apprendre l'étendue des pouvoirs d'un shaman, il essaierait soit de recruter Luce dans son armée de Mangemorts, soit de se débarrasser d'elle pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se mettre en travers de son chemin. Dans le premier cas, l'armée de Lord Voldemort deviendrait _invincible_, et dans le deuxième cas, le monde perdrait un être qui était capable de maintenir son harmonie... Une perte irréparable, et pire encore aux yeux de Dumbledore. Le professeur était attaché à cette enfant qu'il avait sauvée alors qu'elle n'était qu'un nourrisson, et à sa mère, qu'il avait remise dans le droit chemin.

De retour dans le salon, chez les filles Pangier, Severus s'occupa de la jeune fille qui se remettait lentement de son état de transe. La jeune shamane était encore sous le choc.

Lorsque Luce s'était transformée, pendant la maladie initiatique, qui avait été causée par une forte montée d'adrénaline, elle avait vu pour la première fois ces petites poussières lumineuses dorées qui faisaient partie de tout élément magique. Elle avait découvert qu'à la différence de son tableau magique, le professeur Rogue était aussi constitué de particules luminescentes de couleur bleue. Elle se demandait si c'était la différence entre un élément magique inerte et un autre vivant.

En l'espace de quelques minutes, Luce avait appris des secrets que seuls les shamans et les centaures partageaient. Elle connaissait la véritable _nature_ des choses. « Un élément magique est fait de particules dorées, et un être vivant est fait de particules bleutées. Est-ce que le monde se résume à cela ? » Tant de questions naissaient dans son esprit encore embrumé ! Elle désirait ardemment en savoir plus...

Des années plus tôt, au moment de la venue au monde de Luce, Firenze avait expliqué au professeur Dumbledore qu'un shaman était bien plus qu'un être humain, et même plus qu'un sorcier.

Tout d'abord, la magie communément utilisée par les sorciers était particulièrement concentrée _dans_ le Shaman et autour de lui. S'il apprenait à utiliser correctement ses pouvoirs, le shaman pouvait manipuler cette magie selon sa volonté. En d'autres termes, il n'avait nul besoin de médiateurs tels que les baguettes magiques pour jeter des sorts : cela lui était naturel, alors que même pour un grand sorcier comme Dumbledore, un sortilège informulé nécessiterait toujours un minimum de concentration.

Mais les shamans avaient des aptitudes bien plus originales et importantes. Ils avaient pour mission de maintenir l' _Harmonie_. Ils utilisaient une forme différente de magie appelée Magie Shamane, qui permettait de veiller sur les _deux _mondes existants, dont seuls les shamans et les centaures avaient connaissance.

Celui dans lequel tous les êtres vivaient, sorciers, moldus et autres créatures, était le Monde Terrestre, nommé _Tsibal_.

Le Monde des Âmes, nommé _Styxe, _était habité par les alter-ego des êtres vivants, des entités appelées _Nahualli_. Elles étaient dotées d'une conscience propre. Les _Nahuallis_ agissaient selon leurs propres intérêts ainsi que selon ceux de leur alter-ego vivant habitant le Monde Terrestre. Les actes de ces esprits du Monde des Âmes pouvaient influencer la vie de leur alter-ego.

Et c'était en cela que le Shaman pouvait maintenir un certain ordre : en accédant à _Styxe_, ils contrôlaient les agissements des _Nahuallis_ afin que ce trafic d'influence ne prenne pas trop d'ampleur et que les êtres vivants sur _Tsibal _puissent conserver la majeure partie de leur libre arbitre. C'était cela que les shamans appelaient _Harmonie _: un juste et fragile équilibre entre toutes ces volontés.

Luce allait donc apprendre à être un shaman.

Mais pour le moment, elle ne savait que très peu de choses sur ses véritables capacités et harcelait Severus Rogue de questions. Le professeur tentait de répondre :

« - D'après ce que je sais, vous avez atteint un point de transition, expliqua-t-il. Vous êtes dorénavant une sorcière très spéciale, une _shamane_. Les shamans sont très rares, et aucun autre sorcier ne peut voir ce que vous avez vu. Seuls les shamans possèdent ce genre de pouvoir. Pour l'instant vous ne savez pas vous servir de vos pouvoirs mais lorsque vous serez à Poudlard, vous recevrez un enseignement adapté. Vous apprendrez à utiliser la Magie Shamane. Oh bien sûr vous apprendrez aussi à utiliser la magie que tous les sorciers utilisent. J'imagine que le professeur Dumbledore aura prévu pour vous tout un tas de mises à jours. Vous êtes en retard de plusieurs années sur le cursus scolaire normal d'un sorcier. Enfin il vous expliquera tout cela lui même. Nous allons partir pour Londres dès que vous vous sentirez prête.

Luce avait bien tout noté dans un coin de sa tête. Elle était « spéciale »... comment pouvait-on être encore plus spécial qu'un sorcier?

Mais cela signifiait qu'elle devait partir d'ici, qu'elle devait quitter sa maison et sa mère...Elle en fut surprise, mais ce départ soudain ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Bien qu'elle ait rêvé de l'école Poudlard presque toutes les nuits depuis ses onze ans, partir dans l'heure ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elle pensait avoir encore un peu de temps, la rentrée n'étant que début Septembre... C'était tout juste le milieu de l'été et elle devait déjà quitter sa mère.

Le professeur Rogue lui assura qu'elle n'avait plus le choix, et qu'elle devait partir, jusqu'aux prochaines vacances scolaires.

Elle empaqueta donc ses affaires : ses vêtements et tout ce qui pourrait lui manquer. Une vague de mélancolie la submergea, en même temps qu'un pic d'excitation. Elle allait enfin voir Poudlard, rencontrer Dumbledore, faire de la magie, suivre des cours intéressants et rencontrer d'autres sorciers de son âge !

Mais avant, elle devait passer la dure épreuve de quitter sa mère gravement malade, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, au fond d'elle, qu'elle l'abandonnait. Son coeur allait exploser...

Pendant que les filles Pangier se disaient au revoir, Severus attendait à quelques pas de l'hôpital.

Severus Rogue était un homme patient. Patience qu'il avait acquise par la force des choses. Ainsi, il attendit calmement jusqu'à ce que Luce se sente enfin prête à partir et le rejoigne. Elle le regarda, les yeux rouges, sanglotant encore, et dit simplement :

« -On peut y aller. »

Ils marchèrent un petit moment en silence et Severus retrouva le portoloin qui menait au Ministère de la Magie français. Là-bas, il purent emprunter une voie de transport à longue distance, et atterrirent à Londres. Il faisait nuit, et Severus la conduisit jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Il prit deux chambres : il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule à l'auberge.

Pas très loin de là où Rogue et Luce Pangier se trouvaient, un groupe de personnes pour le moins hétéroclite traversait un parc en silence. Seuls les bruissements de leurs capes trahissaient leurs mouvements. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la bordure du parc, l'un d'eux prit la parole :

« -C'est ici. Reste derrière moi, Harry.

-Tu vas voir, Harry, tes amis sont déjà là, chuchota une jeune femme aux cheveux bleu-nuit.

-Tais-toi donc, Tonks !, jura l'homme qui se tenait devant eux.

-Rooh, Maugrey ce que tu peux être rabat-joie ! »

Lorsqu'il vit la maison du 12 Square Grimmaud, Harry Potter se dit qu'elle était absolument lugubre. La façade du Quartier Général de l'Ordre n'était pas reluisante, et comme il le découvrit une minute plus tard, l'intérieur de la maison ne l'était pas davantage. Il y avait une heure à peine, il était encore chez les Dursleys, mais cette équipe phénoménale était venue le chercher pour lui éviter des ennuis. En effet, Harry avait jeté un sort en présence d'un moldu_ son cousin Dudley_ pour se défendre contre des détraqueurs, et il avait reçu une lettre de renvoi de l'école de Poudlard pour avoir usé de la magie sans en avoir l'autorisation.

En trébuchant sur le tapis du hall d'entrée, Harry provoqua la fureur de la propriétaire des lieux. Une voix de femme provenant d'un tableau recouvert d'une tenture épaisse, accroché au mur, se mit à hurler:

« - SALE VERMINE ! TRAITRES A VOTRE SANG ! Sortez de ma maison ! »

Harry était un peu décontenancé. Mais il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'au fond du couloir, d'où il entendait des voix. Mais l'accueil ne fut guère plus chaleureux quand il atteignit la cuisine, où se tenaient les différents membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir son cher parrain que Mme Weasley le renvoya vite à l'étage rejoindre Ron et Hermione.

Après deux mois sans nouvelles de ses amis, Harry ne savait pas quel sentiment était le plus fort. Etait-ce la joie de les retrouver? ou la colère que cet isolement avait provoqué? Mais une fois qu'il eut poussé la porte grinçante de la chambre où étaient Ron et Hermione, il le sut.

Bien que Hermione lui sautât au cou pour le serrer dans ses bras, et que Ron lui adressât un sourire de bienvenue, le sentiment le plus fort fut la colère. Une fois qu'il eut respecté la bienséance et retourné le bonjour à ses acolytes, Harry cracha son venin :

« -Alors vous étiez ensemble tout ce temps, tandis que moi j'était coincé chez mon oncle et ma tante, sans nouvelles du monde extérieur ?, s'indigna-t-il.

-Harry, on est désolé. On ne pouvait pas..., essaya gentiment Hermione. On nous a demandé de ne rien te dire de précis dans les lettres au cas où elles seraient interceptées. Je...

-Et alors ! Vous auriez pu au moins m'inviter à venir ici, non ? Ou me faire comprendre quelque chose ! J'ai passé tout l'été à m'emmerder chez les Dursley, à attendre le signe d'une catastrophe ou je ne sais quoi ... Et vous, vous étiez là bien tranquillement, à vous amuser sans moi !

-Pas du tout, Harry !, se défendit Ron. On ne t'as pas tenu à l'écart exprès ! On voulait que tu viennes mais...

-_Mais_ quoi ? Y'avait plus aucun hibou de disponible ce jour là ?

-Non..., dit Hermione. C'est juste que ... Dumbledore nous a demandé de ne rien te dire, voilà. Et il a dit aussi que tu devait rester là-bas, que c'était plus sûr.

- Dumbedore est venu ici ?

-Oui et il nous a fait promettre de ne rien te dire par courrier, d'attendre la rentrée. Voyons Harry, on ne _voulait _pas te laisser seul tout ce temps, mais on n'a pas eut le choix ... »

Mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus. Il était concentré sur les derniers mots qu'avait prononcé Hermione. Alors Dumbledore _lui-même_ l'avait tenu à l'écart, lui, Harry Potter, celui qui avait assisté en direct au retour de Voldemort, lui qui en savait le plus ... Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné ainsi pendant tout l'été ? Après tout, n'était-il pas le mieux placé pour aider ? Pour faire partie de l' Ordre du Phoenix par exemple ? Il aurait au moins pu lui permettre d'être au courant de ce qui se passait... Il n'avait plus onze ans, non d'un chien !

« Et qu'ils n'essayent pas de me faire croire qu'il n'existe aucun moyen sûr pour communiquer..., pensait Harry. Non mais ils me prennent vraiment pour un demeuré... »

Ron et Hermione essayèrent encore de s'expliquer pendant de longues minutes, mais Harry ne voulait rien entendre. Il ne se calma que lorsque les jumeaux, Fred et George, firent irruption dans la chambre en transplanant, ce qui leur fit une trouille bleue à tous les trois.

« -Harry si tu as fini de hurler, souhaiterais-tu écouter quelque chose de plus intéressant ?, demanda George.

-Comme quoi? ,demanda Harry.

-Vois-tu Harry, pendant que tu te mortifiait chez ta tante et ton oncle, on a passé l'été à confectionner tout un tas de gadgets pour notre future boutique de farces et attrapes, grâce à toi d'ailleurs, commença Fred non sans manquer de tact.

-Oui, l'argent que tu as gagné l'an dernier au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et que tu nous a donné. On l'a pas gaspillé !, assura George.

-Bref , le truc c'est qu'on a fabriqué quelque chose qui permet d'écouter à distance les conversations des autres..., expliqua Fred avec un sourire malicieux.

-Et ?..., fit Ron qui ne voyait toujours pas où ses frères voulaient en venir.

-Et alors ils veulent que l'on espionne la réunion de l'Ordre, conclut Hermione.

-Exactement !, fit Fred en remuant sur lui même pour attraper l'oreille à rallonge qui était dans sa poche.

-En plus, vous savez quoi ?, lança George mystérieusement. Il y a un nouveau ! »

Il y avait trois jours de cela, Remus Lupin avait fait passer plusieurs tests rigoureux à un jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré au Chaudron Baveur. Le jeune homme en question n'était autre que Lev Sviatoslav, un vagabond de dix-sept ans qui avait traversé l'Europe entière pour rejoindre Londres. Remus avait plaidé en sa faveur et finalement, Dumbledore avait accepté que la candidature de Lev soit étudiée. Normalement, ils acceptaient avec joie n'importe quel partisan de la liberté. Mais ce cas était très particulier.

Remus Lupin prit la parole et fit commencer la réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

« - Je vous présente Lev Sviatoslav, fit Remus en se tournant vers le jeune homme à sa droite. Il souhaite faire partie des nôtres.

Des murmures s'élevèrent tout autour de la table.

-Mais enfin Remus, dit Mme Weasley, ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Quel âge a-t-il ?

-Il a dix-sept ans.

-S'il est mineur nous devrions interroger ses parents, Remus, ajouta Kingsley Shackelbot.

-Lev est mineur c'est vrai. Mais ses parents, moldus, ont renoncé à leurs droits parentaux quand ils l'ont abandonné, le jour de ses onze ans. Ils ont pris cette décision en apprenant que leur fils était un sorcier. Donc nous pouvons nous passer de leur avis dans cette histoire.

-Très bien, répondit Mme Weasley, mais sa place n'est-elle pas à l'école avec les autres jeunes de son âge ? Il a le même âge que Fred et George enfin !

-Eh bien, Lev n'a jamais intégré aucun système scolaire de sa vie. Il a passé quelques années dans un pensionnat, là où ses parents l'ont enfermé dès ses onze ans, puis il a parcouru l'Europe à pied. Il souhaite avoir un emploi, pas faire des études. On ne peut pas le forcer à aller à l'école ... je veux dire, techniquement on pourrait, mais s'il est là c'est parce qu'il souhaite joindre notre cause, pas être adopté ni placé dans une école. Alors discutons de cela plutôt, non ?

Molly Weasley voulut répondre à son interlocuteur mais son mari l'en empêcha. Tout le monde approuva d'un signe de tête la phrase de Rémus. Ils comprenaient que Lev n'était pas un adolescent aussi immature que ses congénères, et concevaient beaucoup mieux que Molly que tous les jeunes sorciers ne puissent pas suivre un parcours scolaire classique. Et effectivement, ils n'étaient pas là pour se soucier de son éducation mais pour décider s'il pouvait leur être utile dans l'Ordre.

L'un des sorciers assis autour de la table demanda à Remus qu'il leur parle des capacités de Lev. Alors Lupin reprit la parole et expliqua comment les évènements s'étaient déroulés après leur rencontre au Chaudron Baveur.

« -J'ai commencé par lui demander de me montrer ce qu'il savait faire. Je voulais qu'il me lance un sortilège de combat pour pouvoir le jauger. J'ai été très étonné, à vrai dire, de voir qu'il avait un aussi bon niveau : il m'a envoyé valser avec son sort de désarmement. »

Maugrey Fol' oeil et Kingsley Shackelbott écarquillaient les yeux et haussaient les sourcils. Ils demandèrent comment Lev avait pu jeter un sort s'il n'avait jamais intégré d'école de sorcellerie.

« -Il semblerait que Lev Sviatoslav ait appris des sortilèges du niveau de cinquième année d'étude à Poudlard, en utilisant un manuel scolaire qu'il a trouvé par hasard, au cours de son voyage. Comme il s'agissait d'un manuel de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il connaît quelques sorts utiles. Tenez, regardez vous même, c'est exactement le même que ceux que l'on utilise à Poudlard, dit Remus en posant sur la table le manuel que Lev lui avait apporté.

-C'est aussi grâce à ce livre que j'ai appris un peu à parler anglais, ajouta Lev en s'avançant.

Autres haussements de sourcils approbateurs, admiratifs. Jusque là il n'avait pas fait un bruit, s'était tenu bien droit, les mains croisées dans le dos. Lorsqu'il parla, personne ne remarqua d'accent. Bien entendu, Remus avait jeté à Lev un sortilège de traduction depuis leur rencontre, afin de faciliter leurs conversations. Lupin continua :

« -Bien que son apprentissage soit imparfait et inégal, il est certain que Lev est très doué. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que sa magie est presque aussi puissante que celle de Harry actuellement, ce qui n'est pas négligeable, comme vous le savez sans-doute. »

A ces mots là, Sirius Black releva la tête. Il était accoudé nonchalamment sur la cheminée et ses mèches de cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur le visage. Son regard sombre croisa celui de son ami :

« -Tu crois sérieusement qu'il a un tel niveau ?, demanda Sirius sans même se préoccuper de la présence de Lev dans la pièce.

-Oui c'est ce que je crois. Et c'est d'autant plus surprenant qu'il n'a jamais eut d'enseignant et qu'il n'est pas issu d'une famille de puissants sorciers...

-Hmm, fit Sirius en s'approchant de la table pour s'y appuyer sur les poings. Et pour quelles raisons souhaites-tu t'engager dans l' Ordre du Phénix, _petit_ ?, demanda-t-il à Lev, provocateur.

Lev se tendit, il était assez gêné. C'était la première fois que autant de monde s'intéressait à lui.

D'après ce que Lupin lui avait expliqué, ils étaient tous de très grands sorciers. Il devait se montrer convainquant et mature, comme le lui avait dit Remus. Il tira un peu sur sa chemise, achetée pour l'occasion, et s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux être franc.

-D'où je viens, la liberté n'est pas un acquis. En Russie, ou dans ma propre vie, ce n'est pas une valeur qui « coule de source ». Je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous l'expliquer, mais ce que je peux dire, pour avoir vécu trois ans dans un pensionnat contre ma volonté, c'est que j'ai désiré être libre plus que tout. Et à mon avis, c'est ce que tout le monde souhaite. Je me sentirais utile en rejoignant votre cause. Vu que vous êtes un groupe de gens qui souhaitent défendre la liberté, je trouve que ça colle bien avec mes idéaux. Et quand je cherchait un travail, j'avais envisagé m'engager dans l'armée, alors, pourquoi pas parmi vous, puisque je suis sorcier ?

-L' _armée_ ?

-Oui c'est l'équivalent moldu des Aurors, si l'on veut, répondit Remus Lupin.

-C'est bien joli tout ça, fit Sirius, Mais c'est pas un stage qu'on te propose ici. C'est une place dans l' Ordre du Phénix. Tu devras probablement te battre contre des mages noirs très expérimentés. Beaucoup de gens sont morts au sein de ce groupe dans les années passées. Il faut que tu saches que faire partie de l'Ordre, c'est être prêt à risquer sa vie. Même si on t'entraîne et que tu acquiert un niveau suffisant, il y a des beaucoup de risques que tu y laisse des plumes.

-Oui, je sais tout ça. Lupin m'a expliqué. Mais dans l'armée, chez les moldus, il y a tout autant de risque... Je ne prétend pas que je serais un _atout_ pour vous, mais je promets d'être utile. Si vous le souhaitez, vous n'avez qu'à vous réserver le droit de me renvoyer si, après mon entraînement, vous n'êtes toujours pas convaincus.

La proposition de Lev n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Les membres de l'Ordre eurent le sentiment que c'était un jeune homme franc, réaliste et motivé. Ils discutèrent à voix basse et échangèrent leurs avis.

Globalement, ils semblaient tous intéressés par sa recrue : Remus se sentit fier. Il avait apprit à Lev, en quelques jours, tout ce qui était élémentaire pour une telle candidature. Son élève avait bien appris la leçon. Il s'en sortait bien.

-J'ai informé Lev des dangers réels auxquels il serait exposé et je lui ait expliqué tout ce qu'il devait savoir. Je lui ait également demandé de boire du Véritaserum et de répondre à des questions bien précises afin d'être spurs qu'il n'était pas un espion. Il a également passé des tests plus scolaires : de linguistique et de Q.I. . Tout s'est très bien déroulé. Son niveau est tout à fait acceptable même si Lev aura certainement besoin d'un entraînement bien ciblé . Si quelqu'un a besoin de plus de détails, il peut lire les parchemins des tests qui sont sur la table.

Personne ne fit un mouvement. Sirius se dit que Rogue, s'il avait été là, n'aurait pas manqué de montrer qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Lupin. D'ailleurs où était-il, _Servilus_ ?

Les membres de l' Ordre eurent ensuite un moment pour discuter avec Lev et poser d'autres questions. Remus s'écarta de la table, et rejoint son ami Sirius qui était revenu près de la cheminée.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Patmol ?

-Je pense qu'il à l'air bien. Volontaire. Doué, puisque tu le dis. Mais qui va s'occuper de l'entraîner ? Je veux dire, personne ici n'a que ça à faire de sa journée, à part moi bien sûr..., fit Sirius d'un air désinvolte.

-Bien sûr..., répondit Remus. J'espérais que tu dirais ça ! J'en ai parlé avec Dumbledore et il pense que tu pourrais faire l'affaire, dit Remus en donnant un coup de coude à son ami.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, comme toujours.

Enfin, les membres de l' Ordre n'eurent plus de question à poser à Lev. Remus demanda une dernière fois si tout le monde pensait avoir assez d'informations pour pouvoir délibérer. Kingsley posa alors la question à mille gallions :

-Qu'en pense Dumbledore?, demanda-t-il. Et Rogue ?

-Je me suis entretenu avec Dumbledore hier. Rogue était momentanément indisponible, mais comme vous le savez, on a le droit de prendre cette décision sans lui. La règle dit : « Un absent se défait de son droit de veto sur les décisions prises durant une réunion ». De toute façon, selon Dumbledore, Rogue est bien placé pour savoir qu'il est difficile de battre Vous-savez-qui et ses fidèles. Donc il ne s'opposerait probablement pas à l'acquisition de forces supplémentaires au sein de l'Ordre. Dumbledore a voté « Pour ».

Lupin proposa ensuite que l'on vote à main levée pour décider si oui ou non Lev devait faire partie de l' Ordre. Il fut accepté à la majorité : seule Molly Weasley vota contre.

Remus lui serra la main avec un grand sourire, et Sirius lui mit une grande claque dans le dos, agrémenté d'un « Bienvenu parmi nous, petit! ».

Ils procédèrent à tout un tas de sortilèges de protection sur Lev. Ils le firent également Gardien du Secret de l'emplacement du Q.G et installèrent d'autres barrières pour qu'il ne puisse pas révéler les secrets que partageaient l'Odre.

A l'étage, les enfants Weasley, Hermione et Harry étaient en effervescence. Ils commentaient avec fièvre la décision de l'Ordre. Fred et George trouvaient ça « cool »:

« -C'est sûrement le plus jeune mec à jamais être entré dans l' Ordre du Phénix ! Il a juste notre âge et il en fait partie, c'est dingue !

Hermione était inquiète et se demandait comment tous ces hommes et femmes si expérimentés et si prudents avaient pu accepter une telle candidature. Elle était de l'avis de Molly Weasley et pensait qu'un jeune homme de dix-sept ans n'avait pas sa place dans une organisation si dangereuse. Mais elle était tout de même très curieuse de voir à quoi il ressemblait...

Ron et Ginny discutaient des capacités de Lev :

« -Tu penses vraiment qu'il puisse être aussi doué que Harry ?, s'enquit Ginny.

-Ce doit être un foutu surdoué !, jura Ron.

Quant à Harry, il était assez intrigué par ce nouveau personnage et espérait pouvoir faire partie de l'Ordre lui aussi. Puis ils regagnèrent chacun leur chambre.

Quand la réunion fut terminée, il était déjà très tard. Les membres de l'Ordre quittèrent tour à tour le Quartier Général, sauf Molly et Arthur Weasley qui restaient dormir là. Lev avait bien sûr été invité à passer la nuit dans la noble et très ancienne maison des Black. Sirius fit visiter la maison à Lev qui était émerveillé de voir autant d'objets magiques concentrés dans un seul lieu. Lupin comprit bien vite que son ami Patmol avait cruellement manqué de compagnie, et qu'il se ferait un plaisir de poursuivre l'éducation magique de Lev.

Très tôt le lendemain, Lev fit la connaissance des jumeaux. Ils firent irruption en transplanant_ puisqu'il s'agissait de leur jeu du moment_ au beau milieu de la cuisine, tandis que Lev et Sirius prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Les jumeaux demandèrent pourquoi leur mère n'était pas encore levée en voyant Sirius aux fourneaux, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était que six heures du matin. Les jumeaux remarquèrent également l'air fatigué des deux hommes mais n'en dirent pas plus.

« -C'est sur que c'est pas parfait, mais ça se mange !, leur assura Sirius dans un grand rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement, tout en leur servant des pancakes à moitié cramés. Alors, Fred, George, bien dormi ? »

Mais les jumeaux étaient plus intéressés par leur homologue russe. Lev fut aussi heureux que surpris de constater qu'il pouvait se faire des amis aussi facilement. Tout le monde était accueillant, chaleureux même. Surtout Remus et Sirius. Il s'était tout de suite trouvé des points communs avec Sirius, en discutant cette nuit. Car, enfin, si Lev et Sirius avaient des cernes prononcés ce matin là, et s'ils s'étaient mis à déjeuner aussi tôt, c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment dormi. Sirius, trop content d'avoir de la compagnie la veille au soir, avait proposé à Lev de prendre un petit verre de whisky pur feu, « Pour fêter ça ! ». Mais de fil en aiguille, ils avaient _fêté_ _ça_ toute la nuit. Et à six heures du matin, bien entendu, ils étaient morts de faim.

C'est ce tableau plein d'amitié masculine que Harry dut affronter au sortir de ses cauchemars, quand il descendit de sa chambre pour prendre son petit déjeuner. A cette heure plus tardive, Molly avait eut le temps de se lever pour préparer de délicieux pancakes, des oeufs et du bacon. Hermione et Ginny étaient là aussi.

Harry sentit qu'il avait raté quelque chose en voyant que déjà, Lev, Fred, George et Sirius rigolaient bruyamment. Hermione et Ginny se tenaient un peu en retrait mais leurs regards étaient tournés vers le nouveau venu. Elles semblaient fascinées... Le tout était assez étrange, mais ce qui dérangea le plus Harry c'était que son parrain ne se soit même pas rendu compte de son arrivée dans la cuisine. Harry se racla la gorge en s'asseyant à côté de Fred, et en posant bruyamment son assiette sur la table.

« -Oh bonjour Harry!, fit Sirius en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux. Ça va ?

-Pas vraiment, non, fit Harry en regardant son assiette.

-Ah bon, quel est le problème ?, demanda Sirius avec un réel intérêt.

Les conversations cessèrent autour de la table et tout le monde regarda Harry en attendant sa réponse. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi leur répondre. « C'est vrai Harry, quel est le problème ? » se demanda-t-il. Il comprit qu'en fait il était jaloux de ce nouvel arrivant si doué et si jeune. Pas parce que tout le monde s'intéressait à lui_ça au contraire, ça ne pouvait que l'arranger_ mais parce que son parrain s'intéressait plus à cet inconnu qu'à lui-même alors qu'il avait passé ces deux derniers mois à ne rêver que de ces trouvailles. En plus ce total inconnu faisait partie de l'Ordre alors que lui, Harry Potter, en avait été complètement mis à l'écart.

Soudain, ce qu'il avait entendu la veille par les oreilles à rallonge remplaça ce sentiment de jalousie par de la culpabilité. Ce Lev avait traversé à pied la moitié d'un continent, seul, et avait vécu dans un pensionnat la majeure partie de son adolescence. Il n'avait pas dû avoir une vie facile et Harry était bien placé pour le comprendre, pour compatir. Tout comme Sirius d'ailleurs.

Alors Harry se rendit compte que si Sirius semblait si affectueux avec le nouveau, c'était sûrement pour cela. De plus, si Harry n'avait eut aucune nouvelle de ses proches pendant tout ce temps, c'était la faute de Dumbledore puisqu'il avait interdit à quiconque de communiquer avec lui. Harry se sentit donc ridicule d'en vouloir à Lev et à son parrain, qui n'étaient pas les véritables fautifs.

Une autre pensée traversa l'esprit de Harry, comme pour conclure cette délibération intérieure : s'il avait souffert pendant ces vacances d'être loin de ses amis et de son parrain, Lev, lui, n'avait jamais eu ni l'un ni l'autre.

Se ressaisissant, Harry lança avec un sourire :

-Non, je n'ai rien. C'était juste un cauchemar ! Rien d'important, mais cela m'avait mis de mauvaise humeur.

Les autres se détendirent, et Harry se dit qu'il avait bien rattrapé le coup.

-Salut ! Je m'appelle Harry, dit-il à Lev en lui tendant la main par dessus les assiettes.

-Salut ! Lev, se présenta le jeune homme en lui serrant la main. On m'a parlé de toi hier, il paraît que tu es doué.

Harry eut un rire nerveux.

-Ah , eh bien, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je crois que je m'en sors pas mal, dit Harry en lui souriant.

Les conversations reprirent. Ils décrivaient leurs coutumes de sorciers, les usages en Angleterre, posaient des question sur les pays que Lev avait traversés. Ginny finit par les interrompre pour se présenter rapidement, les joues un peu rouges. Hermione profita de l'occasion et en fit de même, mais ne parvint qu'à bredouiller son nom et son nom de famille. Fred et George se mirent à rire. Lev ne comprit pas bien d'où venait la blague mais lorsque son regard croisa celui de la jeune fille, celle-ci rougit de plus belle.

Tout le monde autour de la table, ainsi que Lev lui-même, comprit que ses beaux yeux gris faisaient de l'effet à la jeune préfète. Les garçons échangèrent des regards complices et pouffèrent de rire tandis que Hermione quittait la pièce, embarrassée, prétendant avoir quelque chose à faire à l'étage.

Dans le centre de Londres, non loin du square Grimmaud, Severus Rogue et Luce Pangier prenaient eux aussi leur petit déjeuner à l'auberge du Chaudron Baveur. L'ambiance était nettement moins familiale, mais Luce souriait. Elle observait les clients de l'auberge qui lui semblaient tous présenter beaucoup d'intérêt. Elle avait soif de découverte. Et c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans un lieu comme celui-ci. Alors qu'elle souriait comme une innocente, une cuiller de céréales devant la bouche, Rogue feuilletait la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Ooooh !, s'écria Luce en montrant du doigt un étrange petit être qui traversait la salle. C'est trop _chelou_ !

Mais Rogue lui plaqua la main sur la table en la menaçant entre les dents :

-Par Merlin vous voulez qu'on s'attire des ennuis ou quoi ?Les gobelins ne sont pas des créatures très aimables. Finissez de manger, nous devons partir le plus vite possible.

Le sourire naïf de Luce disparut et elle finit de déjeuner, boudeuse. Elle se demandait quel genre de professeur était Severus. Il avait l'air acariâtre, même s'il avait été plutôt gentil avec elle. Elle espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas à suivre ses cours, estimant que la situation serait plutôt gênante... « T'imagines, tu le regarderas en te rappelant que t'as pris un p'tit dèj en face de lui ! Berk! ».

Une douche et quarante minutes plus tard, au grand dam de Severus Rogue, ils quittèrent l'auberge pour se rendre au square Grimmaud. Luce découvrit Londres en touriste enthousiaste, et Rogue dut faire demi tour tout les dix mètres pour la tirer par le bras car elle s'arrêtait sans même s'en rendre compte devant tout ce qu'elle trouvait bizarre : les cabines téléphoniques, les taxis, les signaux routiers... Ils finirent tout de même par arriver au Q.G. de l'Ordre. Il était environ dix heures du matin.

Les jeunes étaient à l'étage, Molly Weasley faisait la vaisselle et les hommes discutaient de choses et d'autres, lisant la Gazette et prenant leur café. Sirius Black et Arhtur Weasley attendaient Severus comme convenu. Rogue devait leur confier Luce et leur expliquer la situation. Dumbledore leur avait seulement demandé d'être là à dix heures, mais ils ne savaient pas très bien ce qu'ils attendaient. Quand Sirius vit Rogue s'avancer dans le couloir, il fut désagréablement surpris.

« - Alors c'est toi qu'on attends... C'est pas une matinée de perdue dis-donc ..., dit Sirius ironiquement. Au fait t'a raté quelque chose à la réunion d'hier soir, Servilus...

Mais Sirius s'interrompit quand il vit que Rogue n'était pas seul. La jeune fille qui l'accompagnait sortit de derrière son dos, et regarda Sirius avec attention. Elle avait les yeux les plus incroyables que Sirius ait jamais vus : un regard d'ambre, les iris orangés, miel, dorés... indescriptibles. Il en eut le souffle coupé pendant une seconde. Molly Weasley la trouva également très charmante.

-Bonjour, ma jolie !, fit Molly Weasley en s'approchant d'elle comme pour la serrer dans les bras.

Luce eut un mouvement de recul, pas très habituée à autant de familiarité avec de parfaits inconnus. Sirius rigola face à sa réaction et s'approcha d'elle en lui tendant la main.

- T'en fais pas, Molly a un instinct maternel surdéveloppé ! Elle est comme ça avec tout le monde..., fit il avec le sourire charmeur qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sortir dès qu'il était susceptible d'impressionner quelqu'un dans l'assistance. Je m'appelle Sirius Black, tu es ici chez moi ! Enfin, en quelque sorte..., se corrigea-t-il.

Luce sourit en retour et lui serra la main en se présentant.

Severus Rogue ne prit pas le temps de s'asseoir et informa Molly, Arthur et Sirius que Luce devait rester avec eux, sous leur protection, selon la volonté de Dumbledore. Elle avait besoin de tout le nécessaire pour intégrer l'école de Poudlard à la rentrée et elle ne devait pas rester seule sans surveillance à l'extérieur du Q.G. Luce se rendit compte que son séjour ici ne risquait pas d'être follement distrayant, avec trois adultes sur le dos et rien pour se distraire dans une maison aussi lugubre. Mais c'était avant d'entendre des voix surexcitées et des pas dans l'escalier.

Elle se retourna juste à temps pour esquiver une petite fusée rousse poursuivie par deux gringalets tout aussi roux : Ginny se rua dans les jupons de sa mère en hurlant que Fred et George lui avaient volé quelque chose_les querelles fraternelles habituelles. Puis tous les trois s'arrêtèrent net et les jumeaux adressèrent de larges sourires à Luce qui se sentit soudain, pour ainsi dire, _reluquée_. Fred mit un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère et ils échangèrent quelques commentaires à voix basse tandis que Giny s'excusait d'être entrée comme une sauvage. Luce ne répondit rien mais sourit gentiment. Cette Giny avait l'air gentille mais elle était beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle... Une camarade moyennement intéressante.

-Eh bien, les enfants, puisque vous êtes là rendez-vous utile, allez-donc présenter votre nouvelle colocataire au reste de la bande, lança Arthur Weasley. Luce va rester ici avec nous jusqu'à la rentrée.

La manoeuvre de Arthur était bien sûr destinée à éloigner toute attention des enfants de leur conversation. Les jeunes s'en allèrent, invitant Luce à les joindre, tandis que Severus referma la porte de la cuisine pour donner plus de détails aux trois autres membres de l'Ordre.

Tandis que Luce montait les escaliers sombres et poussiéreux qui menaient aux étages, Hermione, Ron et Harry discutaient dans la chambre des garçons. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent entrer les jumeaux tout-sourire et Ginny suivie de près par une charmante inconnue.

« -Salut, moi c'est Luce. Uhm .. Apparemment je vais rester ici pendant quelques semaines, jusqu'à la rentrée. Voilà...

-Soit la bienvenue !, dit joyeusement Hermione. Une fille de plus n'est pas de refus, ça équilibre un peu les équipes, dit elle en rigolant. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

Luce lui adressa un sourire poli.

-Moi c'est Harry, dit-il en se levant du lit et en passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux hérité de son père. Harry Potter, uhm... cette maison c'est celle de mon parrain Sirius Black.

-Ok, je viens de le rencontrer, je vois, répondit Luce qui lui était reconnaissante de lui expliquer un peu les liens entre les gens présents. Et toi tu es ...?

Mais Ron n'était visiblement plus en possession de ses facultés oratoires. George se racla la gorge et lui jeta une paire de chaussette à la figure pour le réveiller.

-Oui, désolé! Moi c'est Ron Weasley. Salut !

-Vous êtes tous frères et soeurs ?, demanda Luce en désignant tous les rouquins qu'elle voyait.

-C'est ça !, répondit Fred. Harry, Hermione et Ron sont dans la même classe à Poudlard, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont souvent ensemble, et ...

-Oh ! Vous allez à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard aussi ?

Luce rougit un peu, elle se sentait bête d'avoir réagi aussi niaisement au mot « Poudlard » : évidemment qu'ils y allaient tous, ils avaient tous l'âge d'être à l'école. Elle essaya de rattraper le coup.

-Moi je viens d'un lycée moldu, en France, il me tarde de voir des cours de magie !

Il y eut un blanc car les jeunes sorciers ne comprenaient pas bien la situation.

-Comment ça, tu vas aller à Poudlard mais tu n'as jamais suivi de cours de magie avant? , demanda Hermione perplexe. Pourtant, il ne me semble pas que tu aies onze ans, je me trompe ...

-Non bien sûr, j'en ai dix-sept, c'est un peu compliqué. Disons que ma mère ne voulait pas trop que j'aille à Poudlard jusqu'à cette année... Je vais faire un peu tâche ! La nouvelle et tout...

Harry essaya de la rassurer :

-T'en fais pas, Poudlard c'est un endroit sympa, y'aura pas de problèmes. J'espère que tu seras à Griffondor, avec nous.

-Ah tiens, ce nom me dis un truc, c'est qui déjà , Gryffondor?, demanda Luce qui avait légèrement oublié les cours d'histoire du chevalier de son tableau magique.

Hermione se fit un plaisir de combler ses lacunes sur Poudlard, et Harry et les Weasley prenaient plaisir à ajouter de petites anecdotes marrantes sur la vie au château. La matinée passa agréablement vite pour Luce qui avait enfin trouvé des jeunes sorciers comme elle, et qui lui parlaient de l'endroit où elle rêvait d'aller depuis si longtemps.

Lev, qui s'était recouché après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner, fut réveillé par les rires et les voix de ses voisins de chambre. Il renonça donc à rattraper sa nuit et rejoignit la troupe. Comme les autres hommes qui avaient rencontrés Luce ce matin là, Lev fut envahit par une agréable sensation en croisant son regard couleur feu.


	11. Chapter 11 Sur le Chemin de Traverse

**Chapitre Onze**** : Sur le Chemin de Traverse**

Lev put observer la jeune fille qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontrée pendant un instant, car personne ne l'avait entendu pousser délicatement la porte. Il observait la scène depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre. Il vit cette jeune fille aux cheveux longs, au visage fin et agréable à regarder, assise là à écouter Hermione. Les autres faisaient de même, Harry et Ron lançaient tour à tour des regards volés en direction de la nouvelle. Elle sourit lorsque Fred _ou était-ce George ?_ lança une blague sur un des professeurs de Poudlard. Etant donné l'attention que la nouvelle portait au récit, il en déduit qu'elle devait probablement découvrir son contenu, tout comme lui.

« - Et donc la bibliothèque contient tous les ouvrages que tu peux avoir besoin de consulter dans toute ta scolarité ! C'est juste génial, tu vois on peut même y aller étudier, ou juste profiter du calme et de l'ambiance douce et mystérieuse…

- Roohh, Hermione t'es incorrigible ! Passe donc la partie sur la bibliothèque, je suis sûr qu'elle s'en fiche royalement !, beugla George en faisant un signe dédaigneux de la main comme pour balayer le sujet de la conversation.

- Ah non ! , enchaîna Luce tout en posant délicatement le bout de ses doigts sur le genou d'Hermione. Raconte-moi tout, même la bibliothèque ! Tout m'intéresse je te jure !

Hermione afficha le sourire du vainqueur, heureuse d'avoir trouvé un public qui partageait son enthousiasme, puis elle reprit sa description des types d'ouvrages que l'on pouvait ou non y emprunter.

Lev se décida à approcher de plus près le petit groupe et fit grincer la porte en l'ouvrant davantage. La conversation s'interrompit et tous se retournèrent vers l'entrée d'un air curieux. Les jumeaux encouragèrent Lev à s'assoir à côté d'eux sur le lit de Ron. En passant devant Luce qui était assise sur le lit d'Harry à côté d'Hermione, il lui fit un signe de tête pour la saluer, et lui tendit la main une fois assis.

- Je m'appelle Lev Sviatoslav, dit-il d'une voix grave. Et toi ?

- Enchantée, je suis Luce. Luce Pangier, répondit-elle, souriante et surprise. Je suis étrangère, y compris au monde de la magie ! , ajouta-t-elle pour expliquer la situation.

- Moi aussi, dit-il avec un sourire complice, surpris à son tour. Je viens de Russie. Je n'ai jamais vraiment étudié la magie… Mais Remus a dit qu'ici on m'apprendrait !

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard en coin. Allait-il intégrer Poudlard lui aussi ? Comment pourrait-il faire partie de l'Ordre sans aucune formation ? Harry ressentit à nouveau la pointe de jalousie qu'il avait connu plus tôt ce matin-là, mêlée à ce sentiment d'impuissance face au refus des adultes _ de Dumbledore_ de l'intégrer à l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Après une petite mise au point de qui était Remus, Luce put reprendre le fil des explications des jeunes sorciers à propos de Poudlard et du monde de la magie. Lev se félicita d'avoir rejoint la conversation car même s'il avait beaucoup parlé avec Sirius la nuit précédente, et avec Remus bien avant cela, la vision des jeunes sur leur école lui apportait beaucoup d'informations intéressantes sur son nouveau monde. Il avait connu le pensionnat : froid, austère, où les adultes essayaient davantage de les abrutir et de les endoctriner que de les éduquer. Il n'avait jamais eu aucun ami là-bas, alors qu'il passait son temps entouré d'autres enfants de son âge. Mais il avait toujours effrayé les autres, à cause des choses étranges qui avaient lieu dans le dortoir quand il faisait des cauchemars. Il sentait au fond de son cœur que tout cela était révolu. Pourtant, il craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il craignait que les autres ne l'apprécient pas…

Lorsque leurs ventres firent signe qu'il était temps de manger, tous gagnèrent la cuisine. Molly Weasley avait préparé le repas. Remus, Sirius et Arthur Weasley étaient là également. Les discussions continuèrent bon train jusqu'aux environs de trois heures de l'après-midi, heure à laquelle Molly expédia chacun à sa tâche de la journée : Arthur à son travail, Remus à une mission et les enfants répartis en plusieurs équipes dans toute la maison pour la débarrasser des objets magiques plus ou moins dangereux qu'elle contenait avant de devenir le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Fred et George quittèrent le repère pour travailler à leur boutique de farces et attrapes du chemin de Traverse.

Ginny voulut faire équipe avec Hermione, et Ron avec Lev car ils avaient entamé un vaste sujet de conversation, dont Ron ne se lassait jamais : le Quidditch. Du coup, Harry et Luce furent les deux derniers à former une paire de nettoyeurs. Chaque équipe fut chargée d'une pièce de la maison à nettoyer.

Luce aurait bien aimé discuter davantage avec ce Lev, qu'elle trouvait… disons… envoûtant. Mais c'était avant de plonger dans le regard émeraude d'Harry qui l'attendait juste à côté, et qui lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à la pièce qui leur avait été confiée. Luce baissa le regard, gênée, et le suivit. Gênée de quoi ? Elle ne le savait pas très bien. Elle l'avait repéré dans le groupe parce qu'il était très sympa. Non, elle l'avait d'abord remarqué parce qu'il était très beau et ensuite avait remarqué qu'il était sympa. Mais elle s'était sûrement fait des idées, emportée par toutes ces nouvelles rencontres excitantes. Il était plus jeune qu'elle, et probablement timide, incapable de sortir une phrase lorsqu'elle le regarderait dans les yeux, un peu comme son ami Ron… bref, assez décevant finalement.

Mais Harry n'était pas quelqu'un de timide ni d'ennuyeux, comme elle le découvrit ce jour-là. Il était curieux de la connaître, et il agrémentait la conversation de traits d'humour, pas toujours drôles certes, mais Luce nota l'effort. Elle le trouva charmant. Elle sentit qu'il cachait des choses, qu'il était triste … Mais elle ne posa aucune question déplacée. Elle comprenait.

Harry lui, luttait contre son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure et ses joues qui pouvaient virer au rouge d'un moment à l'autre. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, mais il ressentait le besoin de paraître intéressant, sûr de lui… Il voulait qu'elle l'apprécie. Puis il réalisa soudain qu'elle lui plaisait beaucoup parce qu'il ressentait un peu les mêmes papillons dans le ventre que lorsqu'il croisait Cho Chang à Poudlard. Cette pensée le rendit perplexe, ce qui se traduit par une expression rigolote sur son visage pendant quelques secondes : un sourcil relevé et un regard perdu dans le vide, signe d'interrogation intérieure.

Luce le remarqua et rit gentiment. Harry se rendit compte qu'il était resté béat un petit moment et s'en voulut immédiatement d'être passé pour un idiot. Ses joues se mirent inévitablement à rougir, ce qu'il dissimula habilement en faisant mine de fouiller sous la grande commode qui se tenait non loin d'eux.

A l'étage en dessous, Lev se faisait expliquer les ficelles du jeu complexe et passionnant qu'était le Quidditch. Ron était intarissable. Il connaissait les règles, les nouveaux équipements, le nom de chaque joueur et de chaque entraîneur, les résultats de chaque match (ou presque) des championnats … Une vraie mine d'or pour Lev. Ce sport totalement loufoque a priori lui paraissait tout à fait merveilleux : voler à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol, à toute vitesse, pour attraper une balle volante …. il avait déjà hâte de sentir cette décharge d'adrénaline ! La confrontation physique présente dans le jeu lui plaisait également. Il aurait aimé assister à un match. Ron lui expliqua qu'il en verrait peut-être un s'il allait à Poudlard. Ou plus tard, un véritable match de compétition ! Sinon ils avaient aussi prévu de jouer entre eux à l'occasion…

- Tu rigoles ? Vous y jouez toi et tes frères ?, demanda Lev en arrêtant de frotter la tapisserie noire de poussière et de suie de la salle à manger.

- Ouais, on y joue, bien sûr ! Même ma petite sœur y joue… Tu sais, c'est pas aussi dangereux que ça en a l'air, maman nous laisse jouer : c'est bien un signe !, fit il en plaisantant.

Lev saisit l'occasion :

- La prochaine fois que vous jouerez pendant ces vacances, vous me montrerez ? Je pourrais participer un peu? Vous pourriez m'apprendre ?

- Oula… Attend, il faut peut-être déjà que tu apprennes à voler sur un balais. Tu dois apprendre étape par étape, c'est très important pour progresser, pour avoir une bonne technique de jeu… Et puis je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'on retournera au Terrier_ c'est chez moi. Ici on ne peut pas y jouer dehors, les moldus nous verraient, et puis surtout, on ne doit pas être vus devant cette porte…

C'est ainsi que se déroula la journée au 12, square Grimmaurd. Il n'en était pas du tout de même pendant ce temps-là, à Poudlard.

Faisant les cent pas dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore réfléchissait. Il parcourait la pièce d'un pas lent mais régulier, les mains dans le dos, le regard vers le sol, ses lunettes en demi-lune sur le bout du nez. Il était soucieux.

Le Ministère de la Magie n'avait cessé de faire publier des articles dans la Gazette du sorcier tentant de les décrédibiliser, Harry Potter et lui et jusque-là il n'avait pas trop mal réussi. Le professeur Dumbledore comprenait tout à fait la peur que ressentait le Premier Ministre de la Magie à propos du retour de Lord Voldemort et il voyait bien que tous refusaient de l'admettre, par crainte de sombrer à nouveau dans une période aussi noire que quelques années plus tôt …

Mais sa crainte la plus profonde venait du fait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester directeur de Poudlard pendant très longtemps encore. En effet il se doutait bien que le Premier Ministre planifiait de le détrôner de son poste, par peur que Dumbledore parvienne réellement à monter une attaque contre le Ministère. Comment diriger l'école et veiller au bien être des élèves tout en étant loin de Poudlard ? Qu'allait-il arriver à sa protégée, la fille de Lise Pangier ? Et Harry … Sa connexion avec l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres était préoccupante… Il évitait Harry de toutes ses forces pour ne pas que Voldemort puisse utiliser des informations contre l'Ordre.

Il passa également de longues minutes à déterminer quels étaient les moyens que Tom Jedusor avait pu mettre en œuvre pour pouvoir revenir. Et quels étaient ceux à venir pour mener sa guerre contre le monde magique et pour l'élimination des moldus…

Ses tribulations spirituelles et pédestres finirent face à la fenêtre de son bureau qui donnait sur le parc de Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore debout, le menton relevé, scrutait l'horizon d'un air de défi. Un avenir sombre se dessinait, de toute évidence. Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'ils ne pourraient éviter le conflit avec Voldemort. Il devait simplement assurer son rôle le mieux possible et le plus vite possible… Former Harry, aider l'Ordre du Phénix, en découvrir davantage sur Voldemort et parmi toutes ces taches harassantes et terrifiantes le seul brin de lumière était l'arrivée de Luce !

Il s'était renseigné sur la magie shamane et il avait hâte d'en mesurer la puissance, de découvrir ses applications … La jeune fille aurait certainement besoin d'un entourage digne de confiance! Elle avait déjà un caractère assez rebelle, il espérait qu'elle réussisse tout de même à s'intégrer à l'école malgré son âge, son passé, le contexte politique du moment…

Au cours de ses recherches, il s'était rendu compte que la magie shamane était incomprise et qu'il existait des croyances erronées à son sujet. Cela s'expliquait par ce lien direct avec le monde des ombres : _Styxe_. Le shaman était un sorcier plus puissant que n'importe quel mage, une fois qu'il était formé et qu'il maîtrisait son pouvoir.

Le commun des sorciers croyait depuis toujours que la magie shamane était une science occulte et difficile à appréhender. Elle était même teintée de magie noire dans les dires de nombreuses personnes. Le contact avec le monde des ombres était quelque chose de craint et de mystérieux pour la plupart des sorciers et savoir que quelqu'un pouvait y accéder n'était pas rassurant.

D'autre part, les quelques shamans qui avaient fait parler d'eux au cours de l'histoire n'avaient pas vraiment fait de leur mieux pour contredire ce genre de réputation. Certains, séduits par ce pouvoir obscur malgré l'enseignement qui leur avait été apporté avaient provoqué de grands trouble dans l'histoire du monde magique et moldu.

Un shaman devait maintenir une harmonie entre les êtres du _Styxe_, les Nahuallis, et ceux du _Tsibal_, les êtres vivants. Le trafic d'influence était quelque chose de très complexe et de dangereux à manipuler. Il était possible au sorcier Shaman d'utiliser sa magie, une énergie très complexe d'après ce qu'Albus avait compris jusque-là, afin d'influencer les évènements, le cours de la vie, dans un monde ou dans l'autre.

Le shaman Tezcalippi avait provoqué en son temps la chute de sa propre civilisation qu'il avait considérée comme décadente : la civilisation Maya. Lumenus, lui, avait été tenté d'abuser de ses pouvoirs dans une optique différente : il poussa la civilisation Romaine à s'étendre et à imposer ses principes philosophiques à tout un Empire, parce qu'il croyait fermement que ce modèle était le bon et qu'il mènerait l'humanité magique et moldue à son apogée. Un lointain disciple de ce shaman fut plus tard responsable de la Renaissance en Europe. Tandis qu'un lointain disciple de Tezcalippi était responsable de la guerre qui, dans le monde magique, opposa les géants et les sorciers.

Au repas du soir, Ron et Lev furent les derniers à se mettre à table, ce qui surprit tout le monde étant donné l'appétit ordinaire de Ron. Luce était assise entre Hermione et Harry et ils discutaient joyeusement tous les trois. Face à eux, Sirius observait la scène et se réjouissait de l'arrivée de ces nouveaux éléments dans la troupe car ils avaient l'air d'être aussi sympathiques que les autres.

Mais Sirius se demandait comment toute la troupe réagirait lorsqu'elle apprendrait que Luce était une apprentie shaman… Rogue avait partagé cette information avec Rémus et Sirius seulement, selon les ordres de Dumbledore, et ils étaient tous trois chargés de surveiller la jeune fille avec un peu plus d'attention que les autres membres de l'Ordre présents au QG. Sirius pensait que Harry et ses amis feraient preuve de compassion, comme ils semblaient l'avoir fait jusque-là. Mais à Poudlard, d'autres seraient-ils hostiles ? Les Shamans, Sirius ne savait pas trop qui ils étaient mais en tout cas, ils n'avaient pas bonne réputation…

Au cours de l'après-midi, même si Rogue n'était pas présent, ce dont Sirius ne se plaignait pas, ils avaient longuement discuté de la véracité des rumeurs que la communauté sorcière colportait depuis des centaines d'années sur cette forme rare de magie. Remus partait du principe que si Dumbledore avait choisi de s'en occuper personnellement, et ce depuis la naissance de la petite, c'était bien parce que cela impliquait de lourdes conséquences. Mais la jeune fille ne présentait aucun trouble particulier autant qu'ils avaient pu en juger au cours de la journée du moins. Sirius était d'avis que la gamine n'était pas dangereuse tant qu'elle n'était pas formée ni manipulée, et ils devaient donc particulièrement surveiller ses fréquentations à l'avenir. Elle ne devait pas être convaincue par le mauvais parti en jeu dans la guerre qui se préparait … jamais.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Luce et Lev devinrent de bons amis au fil des jours. Ils passèrent deux semaines au Quartier Général de l'Ordre. Au grand désarroi de Lev, ils ne purent pas jouer au Quidditch. Et trop tôt pour certains, enfin pour les autres, ce fut la veille de la rentrée des classes à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Luce dû partir pour le chemin de Traverse pour la première fois de sa vie afin d'acheter les affaires pour l'année d'étude qui l'attendait. Tandis que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Giny, accompagnés de l'omniprésente Mme Weasley, faisaient leurs propres courses, Luce s'arrêta devant la boutique de Ollivander's.

Avant toutes choses, elle devait se procurer une baguette magique, comme on le lui avait expliqué. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle contempla cette vitrine étrange, aux murs de travers, présentant des boites empilées sur deux mètres de haut. Elle poussa la porte d'entrée qui claqua contre un objet qui trainait, apparemment une autre boîte en carton. Elle entendit au fond du couloir formé par deux rayonnages des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient précipitamment. Mr Olivander's vint saluer sa cliente et se plaça derrière son comptoir pour lui demander de quoi elle avait besoin.

Je crois qu'il me faut une baguette magique, expliqua Luce. Je vais à l'école de sorcellerie cette année…

Ollivander la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en haussant un sourcil comme pour dire qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir onze ans. Mais il ne posa pas plus de questions. Il prit des mesures : la longueur de son bras, de son avant-bras, la hauteur de ses pieds à son épaule… Puis il partit dans les sombres rayonnages tout en lui précisant bien que « c'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier, et non l'inverse ».

Luce acquiesça mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter : elle avait toujours exercé ses talents sans l'aide d'aucun objet et ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait s'en servir à présent. Elle considérait qu'une baguette magique serait davantage un obstacle qu'un outil pour pratiquer la magie. Mais les adultes avaient longuement discuté le sujet entre eux et avec elle et ils pensaient tous qu'elle devait quand même acheter une baguette car d'après eux, comme tous les enfants sorciers du monde, Luce avait exercé de la magie involontaire occasionnellement et ceci n'avait jamais constitué une preuve qu'un sorcier n'avait pas besoin de baguette jusqu'à présent ! Dumbledore restait évasif sur la question et avait finalement tranché en disant que la visite chez Ollivander's serait déterminante.

Il avait envoyé Severus Rogue pour superviser cela, mais ce dernier ne pouvant pas être vu dans la rue en compagnie de Remus Lupin, les Weasley et les autres sans que cela n'éveille de soupçons, il la rejoint quelques minutes après son entrée, via l'arrière-boutique qui donnait sur une cour et d'autres ruelles.

Bonjour Mr Ollivander's, salua Rogue en approchant d'un pas régulier les deux individus, mais en restant caché dans l'ombre d'un rayonnage pour ne pas être vu à travers la vitrine.

Luce voulut lui sourire amicalement mais son regard se perdit dans le vide puisqu'elle ne distinguait que le bas de sa robe de sorcier noire, et pas son visage. Elle lui était reconnaissante d'être présent car elle ne savait pas du tout comment cela aller tourner ni ce qu'elle devait faire. Et malgré ses airs hautains et ronchons, elle appréciait Rogue, tout au fond d'elle-même. Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi pour le moment. Il était sinistre… Mais il lui avait manqué pendant les deux semaines passées au Square Grimmaurd.

Ollivander apporta une baguette de vingt-trois centimètres de long, en bois de noyer contenant un crin de licorne. Luce la saisit et agita la main doucement, comme on le lui prescrivait : il ne se passa rien. L'expression sur le visage de M. Ollivander en disait long ! Jamais il n'avait vu que _rien _ne se passait lorsqu'un sorcier tenait une baguette ! Une explosion, un ridicule filet de fumée, un son embarrassant ou bien une étincelle mais _rien_ ?! Il saisit lui-même la baguette pour vérifier et la lui remit dans les mains. Luce s'exécuta de nouveau et _rien_ ne se produisit _encore.

Ollivander repartit dans ses étagères en marmonnant et revint avec une baguette en cerisier de vingt-cinq centimètres de long contenant un ventricule de dragon… rien ne se produisit lorsque Luce l'agita en l'air.

Et ainsi de suite pendant presque une heure. Luce était vraiment impatiente d'en finir et ne cessait de répéter que cela ne servirait à rien d'en essayer d'autres. Ollivander marmonnait de plus en plus. Rogue restait parfaitement immobile et silencieux dans son coin d'ombre, adossé à une étagère. Luce se demanda s'il s'était endormi d'ennui…

Finalement, Ollivander cessa ses aller et venus dans toute sa boutique. Il s'assit derrière son comptoir et grommela quelque chose comme « Jamais-vu-ça-d'ma-vie » en guise de conclusion. Rogue se redressa sur ses jambes, adressa un signe de tête à Luce qui vit apparaître ses cheveux longs et noirs dans la lumière de la boutique et il s'en alla sans plus de commentaire. Il devait rendre compte précisément de ce uqi s'était passé à Albus Dumbledore. Luce haussa les épaules, outrée de n'avoir pas droit à plus d'explication et sortit en disant au revoir à M. Ollivander.

Hermione et Harry s'étaient chargés de lui acheter ses livres et quelques fournitures de bases : le chaudron en étain, les ingrédients de potion, des parchemins, plumes et encre qui change constamment de couleur, des livres...

Ils s'étonnèrent de la voir revenir sans paquet de la boutique où elle avait passé presque une heure. Elle dû leur expliquer qu'il ne s'était strictement rien passé et que par conséquent, elle n'aurait pas de baguette magique pour étudier, que de toute façon cela lui convenait parfaitement, point final.

Lev était aussi allé chez Ollivander's. Il avait eu droit à une magnifique baguette en acajou, sertit de fines ciselures en spirale vers l'extrémité de la baguette, et contenant un fragment de dent de dragon. Après plusieurs essais sur d'autres baguettes, lorsqu'il avait prise celle-ci dans la main pour la toute première fois, il avait senti comme une décharge d'adrénaline et une vague de chaleur partir de la paume de sa main, en contact avec la baguette, vers tout le reste de son corps. Il avait senti un courant d'air l'entourer et virevolter autour de lui. Il ressentit de la puissance et la magie qui émanait de la baguette. Puis la baguette avait émis un son doux et voluptueux juste avant de projeter des étincelles dorées et argentées. Ollivander lui avait dit que c'était une baguette puissante et légèrement téméraire. Elle convenait parfaitement à Lev qui était effronté et qui avait le goût du risque, et le jeune sorcier se félicita que ce soit cette baguette qui l'ait choisi.

Après quelques cocktails et jus de fruits à la terrasse du café où ils s'étaient retrouvés, l'équipe se sépara à nouveau et Hermione et Luce purent enfin jeter un œil aux boutiques qu'elles avaient prévu de voir tandis que Harry, Ron et Lev entrèrent d'un pas décidé dans la boutique de Quidditch pour que Lev puisse acquérir un balai d'occasion, généreusement co-financé par Harry, Sirius et Remus.

Lev fut émerveillé par tout ce qu'il voyait dans le chemin de Traverse et ses boutiques délirantes. Il avait réuni ses économies et s'était fait prêter un peu d'argent par ses amis afin de se procurer quelques essentiels. A présent qu'il avait sa baguette et son balai, il voulait s'offrir une robe de sorcier et un manuel de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Mais comme il était impatient de fouiner, il n'attendit pas que Harry et Ron sortent de la boutique de Quidditch et partit sans eux vers la première boutique qui lui sembla digne d'intérêt. Il se trouva les vêtements qu'il souhaitait, d'occasion mais en bon état. Il s'agissait d'une robe longue, noire avec des poches extérieures et intérieures pour la baguette et pour un petit carnet ou autre chose de ce gabarit. Elle était en coton, rapiécée aux coudes. Elle avait une grande capuche souple et un fin liserait argenté sur toute la bordure du tissu. Il se trouvait très séduisant dans le miroir de la cabine d'essayage et d'après les regards des jeunes filles présentes dans la même boutique, il n'était pas le seul de cet avis.

Il était presque l'heure de rentrer mais Lev ne voulait plus s'arrêter de fouler les pavés et de découvrir tout ce qui existait dans la ruelle. Il remarqua une ruelle qui partait du chemin de traverse, tordue et mal éclairée. Peu de gens y entraient et ceux qui en sortaient cachaient leurs visages sous des capuches ou étaient des créatures si laides qu'elles auraient mieux fait de se dissimuler également sous des capuches! Lev ne put résister à l'appel de sortir du sentier battu, et entra dans l'allée des Embrumes.

Contrairement au chemin de Traverse, les gens étaient moins souriants. Ils se saluaient parfois d'un signe de la tête respectueux mais distant. Il aperçut un jeune homme et une belle femme qui semblait être sa mère devant une boutique. Le jeune homme semblait avoir le même âge que Harry et les autres, mais son visage était beaucoup plus froid. Ses cheveux blonds presque gris, son teint pâle et ses yeux acier contrastaient avec sa tenue noire et verte. Lev lui trouva une prestance peu commune ! Il se tenait droit et le menton relevé, fier et un peu snob. Lev se dit que ce jeune homme avait déjà l'air influant et respecté. Il souhaité être comme lui. Quelqu'un d'important, de respecté. Soudain, il sentit une main se refermer sur son bras fermement.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, s'enquit Molly Weasley. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants ! Cette rue est mal famée !

Lev se sentit humilié par cette bonne femme qui utilisait son autorité sur lui alors qu'il n'était pas son fils. Déjà pendant ces deux semaines, il avait remarqué qu'elle se mêlait beaucoup de toutes sortes de choses. Il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Elle le maternait. Il détestait ça.

Il fit un geste violent pour retirer son bras de la prise de Mme Weasley et lui lança un regard noir. Il était plus grand qu'elle. L'espace d'un instant, même si elle n'en fit part à personne après cela, Molly eut peur… Elle vit une leur dans les yeux gris de Lev qu'elle se sut pas identifier. Puis Lev reprit son expression charmeuse et partit devant elle en direction du chemin de Traverse, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ginny et Hermione amenèrent Luce jusqu'à la boutique de Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux de Ferd et George. Elles s'achetèrent quelques gadgets.

Et c'est en revenant de la boutique des Weasley vers le Chaudron Baveur, pour rentrer au Quartier général de l'Ordre, que Luce Pangier passa devant la Ménagerie Magique du chemin de Traverse.

Elle entra et remarqua que les murs étaient couverts de cages de toutes tailles. Dans l'animalerie flottait une très forte odeur d'excréments… Mais Luce n'y prêta pas attention. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un animal de compagnie mais sa mère étant malade et pas très riche, elles n'avaient jamais adopté d'animal. Luce allait vivre sa vie à présent, et comme Hermione le lui avait raconté : à Poudlard étaient accepté les hiboux, les crapauds et les chats !

Luce n'avait que peu d'attirance pour les batraciens et les oiseaux ne lui semblaient pas vraiment affectueux… Par contre, elle avait toujours adoré les chats ! Dans un coin de la boutique, un panier recouvert d'une couverture crasseuse ne contenait plus qu'une créature. L'écriteau au-dessus disait : « Chatons croisés Fléreurs ! Offre à saisir ! ». Luce ne savait pas trop ce qu'était un fléreur mais elle s'en fichait : le petit animal qui était allongé dans ce panier, seul au monde, la regardait dans les yeux. Elle craqua tout de suite pour le chaton et se mit à lui caresser le dessous du menton. Voyant une cliente intéressée, la vieille dame de l'autre côté du comptoir s'adressa à Luce.

Ma demoiselle, si j'étais vous, je ne prendrais pas celui-là ! C'est le dernier, il est chétif et pas très joli ! Nous aurons une nouvelle portée prochainement, peut-être que vous aurez plus de chance avec les nouveaux.

Luce lui adressa un regard noir. Elle était blessée par ce que cette vendeuse venait de dire. Le pauvre chaton était seul, sans ses frères et sœurs et espérait un peu de réconfort et d'affection… tandis que cette mégère le déconseillait car il était « pas très joli » ?! Luce fut très sensible à cette injustice. Elle s'empressa de prendre le petit animal contre elle et de lui faire un abri de ses bras. Il se mit à ronronner. Elle jeta les pièces qu'elle devait à cette commerçante sur le comptoir et claqua la porte derrière elle sans commentaire.

Comme vous voulez…, fit la vieille vendeuse avec un geste de la main. Ah ces jeunes…

Les jeunes sorciers se rejoignirent au Chaudron Baveur où les attendaient Molly et Lev, muets, assis à une table. Molly les raccompagna jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd où après un bon repas, chacun alla à sa chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil avant la rentrée.

Ron rythmait le sommeil de tout l'étage par ses ronflements, et Lev faisait des rêves étranges en se tournant et se retournant dans son lit.

Harry était assis sur son lit, inquiet. Il décida de descendre prendre un verre d'eau pour essayer de se changer les idées. Dans les escaliers, il cogitait. Il se demandait quand Albus Dumbledore allait enfin lui adresser la parole. Il avait peur de l'accueil des autres après cet été plein de fausses rumeurs dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Et par-dessus tout il craignait de recroiser le regard de Cho Chang… Si elle lui semblait être un réconfort l'an dernier quand il la croisait, depuis la mort de son copain et de l'ami de Harry, Cedric Diggory, plus rien ne serait jamais pareil…

La cuisine de la noble et très ancienne maison des Black était allumée. Attablée face à un verre vide, Luce avait le regard perdu quelque part sur le mur d'en face.

Ah, salut. Fit-elle en chuchotant en voyant Harry. Je suis pas la seule à avoir le trac de la rentrée, hein ?

On peut dire ça oui !, répondit Harry en se remplissant son verre d'eau.

Il s'adossa à l'évier et porta le verre à ses lèvres quand Luce l'interrompit :

Vient t'assoir, il y a de la place, dit-elle en souriant. Tu ne me déranges pas, au contraire.

Elle se voulait rassurante mais le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre la chamade. Il s'assit sur le même banc qu'elle, en gardant une petite distance. Il releva les yeux et lui rendit son sourire. Luce remarqua alors la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le front.

Excuse-moi, dit-elle quand Harry fronça les sourcils. C'est juste que je ne l'avais pas vue avant. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal-à-l'aise…

Harry ne répondit rien. Il porta à nouveau son verre à ses lèvres et but l'eau fraîche. Puis :

C'est pas grave, dit Harry en haussant une épaule. J'ai l'habitude. Toi au moins, tu t'excuses. Les autres se contentent en général de me fixer puis de détourner le regard comme si de rien n'était.

Surprise par cette remarque, elle se rappela que Harry Potter était connu dans le monde sorcier pour avoir survécu au mage noir Voldemort, et qui celui-ci lui avait fait cette cicatrice en essayant de le tuer. Elle comprit évidemment pourquoi Harry n'aimait pas spécialement être fixé à cet endroit-là.

Parfois, dans mon collège… Les autres me regardaient bizarrement. Ce n'est pas comparable bien sûr mais… Je crois que je sais quand même un peu ce que c'est que d'être différent des autres et … ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait peur que ce soit encore pire à la rentrée du lendemain…

Luce le regardait sans bouger, ses coudes appuyés sur la table et les mains entremêlées, le front posé contre ses mains, Harry semblait à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Il était descendu de sa chambre sans ses lunettes. Elle pouvait mieux voir ses yeux d'un vert profond. Quelques mèches noires tombaient devant son visage. Il avait l'air vulnérable et elle se sentit envahie par l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Mais elle posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule et la pressa gentiment comme pour dire « ça va aller ».

Harry ressentit une véritable décharge électrique à ce contact inattendu mais agréable. Il tourna son visage vers Luce. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment, sans penser à rien de précis. Ils apprécièrent simplement le moment.

Puis Luce baissa les yeux, hésita, retira la main et se leva du banc.

Bonne nuit Harry, à demain, dit-elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrières son oreille.

Bonne nuit, répondit-il.

Elle sortir de la cuisine pour regagner sa chambre et se coucha, le rouge aux joues. Harry attendit qu'elle soit couchée pour faire de même. Il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Finalement la rentrée de cette année ne sera peut-être pas aussi nulle que prévu … » songea-t-il.


End file.
